


The Universe in God's Coffee Mug

by hey-cas (kendra)



Series: The Universe in God's Coffee Mug [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angel!Gavin, M/M, Wing Kink, almost an SPN crossover, supernatural!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 46,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendra/pseuds/hey-cas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“That one?” Gavin asked. “The little angry one.”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>The corners of God’s eyes crinkled as he replied, “Yes, Gavino.” </i></p><p>  <i>“That’s for me?”</i></p><p>  <i>“I made you different for a reason, Gavin.” </i></p><p>  <i>God raised the cup and took a sip from the universe.</i></p><p> </p><p>God sends Gavin, his favorite Angel, to Earth for a simple mission: fall in love with a human, restore Heaven's waning faith in humanity, and be happy. Easier said than done though, especially if that human is Michael Jones, who swears like a drunken sailor and carries a deep mystery behind his beautiful laugh.   </p><p>With an unusual and rocky start, Gavin and Michael slowly become friends, always edging towards something more, while working at RoosterTeeth, a self-proclaimed "safe haven" for the supernatural. As time passes, Gavin, once an outcast in Heaven, learns what it really means to have a family, to put your life on the line for that family and that it's not bad to be "made different", because the people who matter will love you for it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this monster was inspired by a two sentence prompt from weiweipon, who wanted Angel!Gavin falling from the sky and landing on Michael. So, I did that...after making an entire universe that intersects with the [Supernatrual](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Supernatural_\(U.S._TV_series\)) one. I have made a [cheat sheet](http://hey-cas.tumblr.com/post/67100113810/the-universe-in-gods-coffee-mug-cheat-sheet) that links over to my tumblr to help explain if any reader is confused, which will probably be the case if you haven't seen season 4&5 of Supernatural. The cheat sheet isn't very long; doesn't hurt to glance it over...? hahaa..... i'm sorry. 
> 
> And, um uh, yeah. just. I'm sorry.

\--

Gavin had always had an obsession with humans. There was just something so fascinating about them, the way they fell in and out of things so quickly: love, anger, jealousy…obsession. They were fickle and petty and imperfect, and Gavin adored them. 

Which was something that couldn’t be said for all of his brothers and sisters. His siblings viewed humans as “mud monkeys”, an annoyance that stopped them from turning Earth into paradise. His siblings abhorred humans for taking something so precious given to them – life – and squandering it, worshipping false idols and committing every sin they possibly can. (Sometimes, all of them in one night!) But, to Gavin, that was what made them all the more special. 

Made them something worth protecting. 

\--

God doesn’t talk to many angels anymore. He was worn down and tired after have been gone for so long. He does what He has always done: leaves the protection of his favorite creation to His most loved creation. But sometimes, God will feel a shift in the delicate balance that he’s reinstated and in those moments, he will call upon his favorite angels. The ones that he made a little differently than the rest; the ones he took a little more time on. He will gather these few angels and instruct them to go and tell their siblings about the greatest story to have ever existed: the story of the Righteous Man and his angel. Instructs them to recount the tale of how one man – one human – and a (near) fallen angel stopped an angry archangel’s plans once. How, together, a human and an angel managed a remarkable event, created a grand story where they ripped up the ending and the rules and destiny. How, together, they did what God had never foreseen and saved a world doomed to fail in his absence. How they left behind nothing but freedom and choice, not only for humans but for angels too. God implored these favored angels to implore their brothers and sisters that it was because of _humans_ that they had the ability to choose now, to have a say, to speak their minds without God smiting them on the spot. How all angels were, to not fall to their knees and worship humans, but instead, to view them as equals. 

And Gavin was one of these favored angels.

(And he _loved_ to tell the story of his favorite older brother and his human companions – two brothers and an old drunk – and, when he was asked, he would _love_ to spoil the ending to the fledglings who haven’t even grown into their wings yet. ( _“The human and the angel are very happy together, Caleb, thank you for asking. They’re living happily together in Dakota South and they have a lovely daughter and they still hunt the demons and other monsters that we are unable to. They’re heroes, kids, don’t ever forget that.”)_ )

But God had decided that enough time had passed and that The Righteous Man’s story was losing its strength. Angels, those older than the story; those who were once a part of [Raphael’s](http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/index.php?title=Raphael) army, were not easily swayed by the tale and would speak out of turn. Once The Favored were gone, they would teach fledglings that, although the tale was true, that angels would always be better than humans. Their inherent grace made them powerful and, ultimately, superior in every way. Those angels would speak in hushed tones and check their shoulder but God always heard them, even if He couldn’t be seen. 

He feared for another apocalypse and the Winchester Gospel did not need another chapter. (For they had forged their own ending, in a way that God had never expected, and he was far too proud of both of his children for doing so that he refused to burden them again.) 

But something had to be done. 

So, after his sent his favorite of favored angel to go retell the tale once again, God made Michael Jones. 

And waited.

\--

Twenty-four Earth years had passed since God had begun His newest plan but in Heaven it was mere weeks. God hadn’t had to call The Favored to go and retell the story since the creation of Michael Jones and, for that, God had been thankful. There’s only so many times a slow building love story can fend off a rebellion, after all. But it was time for a new love story to be made, so he called upon [Joshua](http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/index.php?title=Joshua) to call upon his favorite of favored angels and, once Joshua left, God pulled forth the vessel he made for that favored angel and admired His handiwork while He waited. 

\--

“Gavin!” 

Gavin turned from where he was playing with the best little brother to be forged in almost a millennia. Caleb flailed and flapped his wings harder before they gave up on him. Gavin easily caught the boy in his arms before turning back towards the angel that was calling his name. 

“Joshua?” Gavin asked, flapping his wings steadily. He held Caleb tighter when the fledgling started to tear up. Flight lessons had always been harder for him then others his age and he was sensitive towards it. He tucked Caleb into his neck as he soared through the sky, landing in front of Joshua gracefully. He tried to set Caleb down but the other angel wrapped his arms around Gavin’s neck and refused to let go. Joshua chuckled as Gavin struggled before he just let the child hold him. “What are you doing away from The Garden?” 

“God has requested to see you, Gavin,” the angel said serenely, smiling fondly at the two younger angels. Caleb whipped his head towards Joshua as Gavin merely sighed, successfully setting Caleb down this time. 

“Another gathering already?” Gavin asked, ruffling Caleb’s hair before turning the little angel away and swatting at his rear end to encourage him to return to the other fledglings playing in the field. Caleb didn’t go easily, grabbing a handful of Gavin’s robes and leaning his head into the angel’s hip. Gavin rolled his eyes as Joshua smiled at them again. “Why didn’t He just call us like usual?” 

“Because He wishes to see you alone, Gavin.” 

That caused Gavin’s breath to catch in his throat and his wings retract, curling in close to his back, some of the end feathers catching Caleb’s face. The little angel giggled and nuzzled into the appendage. “What do you mean, just me?” 

During the writing of the Winchester Gospel, it had been told that The Brothers had found Joshua and the angel refused to help them, smiling knowingly before shoving them out of The Garden with more questions than answers. 

With the smile Joshua was giving Gavin, Gavin felt like he understood The Brothers more now than he ever had. 

“Say goodbye now, Caleb,” Joshua said, speaking directly to the fledgling. “Gavin’s going to be going now.” 

Caleb’s little silver wings spread and he forced them to raise them the few feet that separated them. Gavin’s own wings spread to steady the other angel, just in case. Caleb hovered in the air, before placing his tiny hands on Gavin’s face. 

“Come back soon,” Caleb demanded. Gavin laughed out loud, bringing his wings forward to curl around the little angel, using his arms to encircle Caleb’s tiny body, tucking him against his chest. Gavin folded his unusual wings around the two of them, hiding them from Joshua’s sad, sad eyes. 

“As soon as I can, kiddo.” 

They held on to one another for a few more moments before Gavin opened his arms and wings and the little angel flew back, hovering momentarily before he, unsteadily, flew back towards the other fledglings. Gavin waved his arm wildly at Barbara, who shook her head dismissively with a fond smile on her lips.

“That’s the last time you’ll see him for a very long time, you are aware of that, correct?” 

Gavin left his forced smile plastered on his face, slowly lowering his arm and spreading his wings. “I’m aware. Keep him safe?” 

Joshua nodded his head once, a sad, understanding smile on his face. Gavin let the cloud of dust his wings caused as he soared into the air be his reply.

\--

God’s Throne Room was less like a Throne Room of old and more like the stuffy little two story that he lived in during the writing of the Winchester Gospel. Gavin liked it; it was small and comfortable, a true sign of a home. Plus, the couch was so soft and comfy and he felt like he would melt into it whenever he was called for another gathering. 

Gavin knocked on the door and let himself in. He easily walked through the entry way into the living room, appearing to have all the confidence in the world, when in fact, his heart was racing, his wings were twitching, and he couldn’t breathe properly. God had called for Gavin alone and Gavin wasn’t sure why; wasn’t sure what he did wrong. 

“Father?” Gavin called, glancing around. God appeared in the doorway to the kitchen, smiling wide. Gavin looked at his Father, holding a cup of coffee in one hand and a book in the other. He was wearing a dirty robe and no socks. He had the permanent five-o’clock shadow working, which was slowly morphing into a fully blown beard. 

“Gavino!” God cried and Gavin blushed a little at the use of his real name. “I’m so glad you came so soon.” 

“Joshua implied that this was urgent.” 

God hummed under his breath and nodded, taking a sip from his cup. Wordlessly, He turned and reentered the kitchen, Gavin following silently. With his nerves pounding at five-hundred miles an hour, Gavin reached forward and held one of his wings in his arms. The unique colored feathers spilled over his arms and when God turned back around, He started to chuckle. 

“You’re nervous, son,” God stated. Gavin couldn’t bring himself to speak, so instead he just nodded his head. “There’s no need to be.” 

“The vessel at the counter suggests otherwise,” Gavin remarked smartly and nearly wanted to kick himself as soon as the words left his mouth. God merely laughed again at the sass and placed the empty coffee mug on the counter. 

Gavin finally glanced away from his Father to stare at the motionless vessel sitting on a high stool. It was a male, sitting tall and ridged, thin shoulders pulled back and blankly staring forward. His eyes were open – which _completely_ freaked Gavin out, because soulless eyes, c’mon – and were the color of the Atlantic on a stormy night. He was tan, giving the illusion to southern European descent, with a mop of sandy-blonde hair that will, no doubt, lighten in the summer sun and darken with the winter’s early nights. His nose was wide and crooked, slightly, but it fit well in his face, giving some imperfection to the vessel’s apparently perfection. His legs and arms are long and lanky but fit with the thin torso, which is brushed with hair that matches that on his head. 

There was no denying that the vessel was lovely; he was practically radiating with the obvious love and care that God put into crafting it. 

It does not change the fact that Gavin was frightened of it. Of its implications. 

“Things are changing in Heaven, lad,” God began softly, picking up the cup and turning to the coffee maker on the counter. “There is turbulence growing. The seeds of hatred have been sowed and I fear that they will soon sprout. The angels of old will slowly begin to wither and the fledglings of new must not know the animosity that their elders carry for the humans. I will not let their bigotry taint the next generation.” 

“But,” Gavin started, staring at the tense line of God’s shoulders as he poured a fresh cup. “What about The Righteous Man?” 

God sighed deep, taking a sip of his coffee before he said, “Tales told too often lose their strength.” God turned and Gavin froze at the weariness in his Father’s eyes. “For how long you’ve watched the humans, I expect you to understand.” 

Gavin thought for a moment, of how powerful The Word of God was thousands of years ago but then, as science and understanding of their world grew, how humans had begun to shy away The Word, calling them nothing more than stories and taking nothing of their true meaning. Those who used The Word to further their own agenda angered Gavin the most; the scriptures were how to live your life well. How to be a good person and, Gavin noticed, those who called upon the speaking’s of God were almost always the most corrupt. 

Gavin glanced down, locking his eyes on a bit of grime in the tiles of God’s kitchen. “I do understand.” 

“It’s time for a new story.” 

Gavin snapped his head up, locking eyes with his Father, before sputtering, “P-Pardon?” 

God opened his arm and gestured Gavin closer. The angel went, dropping his wing in the process, letting it curl up against his shoulder blades. God wrapped his arm around Gavin’s shoulder and held him close. Gavin breathed in the scent of the Appalachians, Swiss chocolate, and just the finest hint of bourbon. He closed his eyes and wondered how any of them survived for so long while He was away, writing The Gospels. 

Then he remembered that they nearly destroyed all of Heaven, Earth and Hell in the process and promptly chucked that line of thinking out the window. 

“It’s time for a new story, Gavino,” God whispered against Gavin’s temple. Gavin didn’t reply, closing his eyes against the blank stare of the vessel across from them. “One that isn’t riddled with such grief, loss and tragedy. One that the fledglings – when they’re no longer fledglings – will be able to draw strength from on the long, weary nights; the nights when their faith in humanity is the weakest. A story that is filled with triumph and joy and happiness!”

 _“But not for me,”_ Gavin thought solemnly. _“I’m an example.”_

“You forget that I’m your Father, lad,” God chided gently and Gavin began to blush. “You are an example but you will be happy.” 

“I’m happy here,” Gavin answered thickly, his mind piecing together all the evidence laid out before him. 

“And you will be even happier there,” God whispered, withdrawing his arm. Gavin withheld a whimper at the sudden lack of touch but God cupped his hand on Gavin’s face. “I have made you something,” He whispered. 

Gavin’s eyes flickered towards the man on the stool. “I can see that.” 

“No.” God shook his head. “I will get to that in a moment. I have made you something else. Look.” 

God raised his coffee mug and Gavin, confused, looked down into it. The brown liquid – God practically drank creamer with a hint of coffee – began to swirl before clearing, opening up to reveal a scene much larger than the limited space that the mug provided. 

It was on a small group of human men, five of them, all unique in their own way. Gavin felt himself become lighter at the vision of the humans; he adored watching their interactions and trying to figure out what their weird items were. Gavin watched as the men all sat huddled in a room. Four of them had something that the humans called “headsets” on while another was holding an “xBox controller” in another. (Humans had silly little names for everything and no matter how much research Gavin did, he never figured out what the X in xBox stood for. He knew it was a video game console, whatever video games were.) 

The man holding the controller, a curly haired redhead, was staring intently at a television in front of him, concentrating hard. His mouth was moving but Gavin couldn’t hear the words, but he could read the body language. The redhead was angry. He was shouting, Gavin could tell, and he would animatedly move his arms around his head and in front of him, like the game on the television had personally offended him. Eventually, enough was enough and the man threw his controller down, angrily clicked at something on the adjacent monitor and left the room. 

The image in the coffee mug follows the man as he barrels through the…office? It looks like an office (Gavin’s watched enough people lose their shine in a 4x4 cubicle to ever be in favor of an office but he’s also seen people blossom under such situations that the sadness he felt watching those dull would be washed away in a wave of wonder) but an unusual one for sure. He watched silently as the man went to a refrigerator and pulled out a beverage and a snack, angrily munching on a sandwich and taking deep swigs of his drink. 

“That one?” Gavin asked, remembering God’s words suddenly. “The little angry one.”

The corners of God’s eyes crinkled as he replied, “Yes, Gavino.” 

“That’s for me?”

“I made you different for a reason, Gavin.” 

God raised the cup and took a sip from the universe. Gavin had no idea what to say or where to begin but he was patient. And he was rewarded. 

“Have you ever wondered why you’re the way you are, Gavin?” God walked to the little dining table in the corner of the room and Gavin helplessly followed, sitting across from his Father. “Why you find such wonder with humanity when most of your siblings have given up? Why you’re so intent on convincing every angel who will give you a moment that there’s still something in them to believe in? Why your wings are that color and why you feel a connection to them that you have never with any of your brethren?” 

Gavin gasped at that and lowered his head in shame, both at the acknowledgment of his hideous wings and his lack of fraternity with his family. 

“I _made you_ that way, Gavino. This was always in your destiny, even before I knew it. You are destined for wonderful, great things, with him. Together you will bring joy not only to yourselves but to millions of humans and all of Heaven.” 

“This is a lot of pressure,” Gavin muttered, toying with his ugly wings. One of the feathers broke off and he stared at it, memorizing the darkened black ends that fade away into a glorious gold. (When he was Caleb’s age, they told him he was tainted from the inside in, that his wings were a manifestation of that taint and he should feel ashamed. They told him that he came off the line with a crack in his chassis, that he was broken, much like his blood-related older brother. The one who rebelled, the one who fell, the one who now lives with a human.)

“I made you in the same idea that I made him,” God remarked casually. “They were not kind to him either. Did you know that his wings were black like night? Sometimes I could swear I could see the Milky Way in them. They were beautiful wings and signified the changing of times. Just like yours.” 

Gavin held his breath for a long time before he finally exhaled and looked up. God was smiling softly, the cup cradled in his hand gently. Gavin swallowed before he said, “What do you want from me?” 

“I want you to take the vessel I crafted for you and go to Earth and live happily. It will be challenging but I believe that you’re up to the task.” 

Gavin turned to look at the vessel, fear creeping up the back of his throat. “Are you casting me out?” Tears gathered in the corners of Gavin’s eyes. “A-am I being punished for something?” 

“Oh, lad, no,” God murmured softly, reaching across to take his favorite angel’s hand, squeezing it tightly. “No, this is no punishment. This is a gift. You’ll be back before you know it.”

“Am I falling?”

“In love, but not in grace,” God answered simply. “You’ll still be an angel there, I promise. You will have to be aware of your limitations though. These humans… They believe The Winchester Gospels is nothing more than a television show. That angels and demons and monsters are nothing more than fairy tales.” 

“Will… Will this be anything like The Winchester Gospels?” 

“You’re asking if you have to fight.” Gavin nodded. “Demons still exist, Gavin, and the hunters do their best but there will always be a few who slip through their blind spot. But you’re not a soldier and I don’t expect you to act like one. But you must always protect those you love.” 

Gavin nodded again and remained seated while God stood, leaving the mug on the table. He came to Gavin, placing both of His hands on Gavin’s shoulders, standing directly behind him. “Are you ready, lad?” 

Gavin took a deep breath and nodded, standing with God’s assistance. “I am ready, Father.” 

They crossed the small room and stopped in front of the vessel, who was now facing the both of them, still staring blankly ahead. “The fall is going to hurt,” God whispered, telling Gavin what he already knew. “But I have ensured that you will land near him. And everything you need for your human life will be in your pockets once you land. And I will always be here when you need me.” 

“Can I ask you one thing, Father?” 

“And what is that?”

“Can you makes sure that Caleb will be fine in my absence?” 

God was silent for so long, Gavin was afraid he had overstepped his bounds. Plus, how ridiculous was it to ask God to watch out for one of his children? God watched out for all of his children. 

“Of course I will, Gavin. Caleb will eventually be your strongest ally; if you asked of him, he would follow you to Hell and back.” 

“He is but a fledgling,” Gavin replied, confusion bright on his features. 

“But he won’t always be. Also, you know how fast angels age. Perhaps by the time you return, Caleb will be a wonderful angel in his own right.” 

“That does not settle well in my stomach,” Gavin muttered but God either didn’t hear him or chose to ignore him. 

“It is time, son.” 

Gavin slowly raised two fingers and pressed them to the vessel’s forehead. The eyes the color of a dirty ocean closed as Gavin’s did. The angel poured his grace into the body, filling every nook and cranny, like the body before him had been crafted for Gavin’s grace and his grace alone. (Which, is a stupid thought, because…yeah. It had been crafted like that.) Gavin felt himself being pulled into the body, a sense of tight overwhelming him. The vessel – just like all vessels – was constricting but, perhaps, he will grow used to it, much like his brother had. The next time Gavin opened his eyes, he was facing God yet again, except through the eyes of a human. 

God was smiling proudly, like the human fathers who would grin when their son finally caught the baseball, and fondly, like when their daughters would laugh loudly at her new puppy. 

Gavin rolled his shoulders, unaccustomed to his wings being so constrained. “Humans can’t see them; let them free.” Gavin did, sighing softly at the relief. His wings flexed and Gavin was disheartened to see they were still the same ugly color. 

“That color scheme will come in handy, lad,” God chuckled and Gavin felt his new human form blush at the comment. “Now come outside with me. I’ll give you a push.” 

Together, they went to God’s front lawn and stood next to a large oak tree. God smiled at Gavin and he returned the expression, albeit with a bit more apprehension. “You’re going to do great, Gavin.” 

“If you say so.” 

Gently, God took Gavin’s arm in his and waved his free hand at the ground. A small hole opened, giving Gavin a clear view of a bright blue sky and fluffy white clouds. His nerves skyrocketed and his newly human heart began to pound. He wasn’t ready for this. He would never be ready for this. 

“Don’t hit a plane on the way down!” God announced as He threw Gavin through the small opening. Gavin instantly began to plummet, a scream ripping from his throat. He twisted and turned in the sky, catching one last view of his Father before the hole closed and he was left alone, only the repulsive wings on his back as company for his fall.

\--

“Joshua,” God announced quietly as the hole in the ground vanished at His will. Instantly, Joshua was there, waiting patiently for his orders. God sighed and turned, facing the old angel. “Bring me the fledgling known as Caleb.”

“As a replacement for Gavin?” Joshua asked innocently. “You said it yourself, Father, Caleb is merely a fledgling.” 

“Not as a replacement, no.” God smiled wide; Joshua raised his eyebrows. “I wish for him to witness this new tale firsthand. He will be telling it one day, after all.” 

Joshua gave God one last look before disappearing in a whoosh of wings, leaving behind the smell of crisp autumn leaves in his wake. 

God turned away and reentered his home, picking up his coffee mug from the table. He opened the cabinet and extracted out another mug, filling it with fresh hot cocoa. 

Coffee was bad for children, after all.

\--

Gavin’s wings were spread wide, coasting him along the sky through his descent. He had stopped screaming once he realized that his wings were still completely functional and he could control his falling. Although, only to a certain extent. Whenever he veered too far off his God set course, an angry gush of wind would throw him back. He spent most of the fall lazily watching the open sky around him. It didn’t hurt as terribly as God said it would. But Gavin wasn’t going to question it; he wasn’t a masochistic. 

“Maybe this will be a good thing,” Gavin muttered out loud, his voice getting lost in the rushing wind. “Father said I would be happy. He’s never really been wrong before.” 

Gavin rolls gracefully onto his back, facing his former home, letting his hair flutter violently around him. “He said I would be falling in love. But what if the little angry human won’t love me back?” Gavin closed his eyes, crinkling his eyebrows in frustration. “Why didn’t I ask You before I agreed to this stupid mission? Why am I so dumb!?” 

God’s reply was a sudden burst of downward wind, shoving at Gavin’s chest until he was falling even faster. 

“Real mature, Dad!” 

Gavin rolled back to his front expecting to see more of the beautiful blue sky but, instead, he faced black asphalt, long lines of houses, and a terrified familiar face.

“What the fucking shit?!” the angry little human screamed as Gavin neared him, unable to slow himself at all. He fluttered his wings violently, trying to pull himself up but nothing seemed to help. Gavin shouted and the angry little human flinched at the sound, before Gavin completely collided with the human. 

Gavin landed heavily on the man, who had fallen under Gavin’s weight and was laid flat out on his back, Gavin on top of him, legs straddling the human’s hips. 

“Hi there!” Gavin chirped, smiling wide. They continued to sit there for a long moment, both simply staring at one another, before the human was shoving at Gavin’s chest. 

“Get the fuck offa me, you prick!” he shouted. Gavin let himself fall backwards, landing on his hands before standing up, using his wings to keep his balance. 

“Oh, I’m sorry!” Gavin cried, realizing his faux pas and putting his hands in front of him in a placating manner. The human stood, grumbling to himself as he brushed himself off. He glanced up at Gavin over the line of his glasses before looking back down. 

“Some British fucking bastard falls outta the goddamned sky and all he can say is ‘sorry’,” he mumbled to himself. Gavin crinkled his eyebrows and tilted his head to the side, did he really have a British accent? God sure did have a peculiar sense of humor. 

Gavin lowered his arms, tucking his hands into his pockets, when he noticed that the man seemed frozen on the spot. Gavin watched in interest as the angry little human slowly looked back up, staring over Gavin’s left shoulder. The man made a face, one that Gavin couldn’t label, before reaching forward to tug at one of Gavin’s feathers.

“Ow!” he cried, yanking away from the prying hand. 

“What kind of parachute is this?” the human asked. Gavin raised his arm and rubbed his hand against the sore spot, blush appearing on his cheeks. “You’re a shit skydiver.”

Gavin ignored the strange word and instead asked a more pressing question, “You can see them?” 

“See what?” he replied, as Gavin began to panic. “Your weird ass parachute that looks like a set of wings? Yes, I see them. I have eyes, don’t I?”

That set Gavin’s panic into overdrive. On this plane, his wings shouldn’t be corporeal to anyone but himself. That’s the whole point of a vessel: not only is it a way to safely shield his grace and voice from sensitive human senses, but to mask him as one of them. As just another human on the street, nothing special or supernatural about him. 

“It was weird,” the human mumbled to himself, rubbing his fingers together. “They felt warm though. Like they were real.” 

Gavin’s wings twitched, as if they knew they were being talked about, and it caught the human’s eye. “What the fuck!?” 

Gavin’s panic reached its limit and he shot his hand out, pressing two fingers to the man’s forehead – Michael Jones, a rush of information from the contact filling Gavin’s head told him – and instantly, Michael’s eyes slipped shut. He began to fall but Gavin caught him easily, lifting him into a hold that Gavin had seen many times on human’s wedding nights. A bridal style? Gavin wasn’t sure the correct term for it. 

Gavin glanced around the empty street – still empty, probably thanks to God – and turned back towards the man cradled in his arms. 

“Oh, shit,” Gavin announced. “Oh shit, I did not think this through!” 

The man in his arms made an agreeable noise in his sleep and Gavin glared at him through narrowed eyes. “No one asked you, you… you donut.” 

Gavin shuffled the man in his arms a little so his head was pressed to Gavin’s clavicle and used his momentarily free arm to dig around in his pocket. He pulled out a folded piece of paper and quickly flipped it open, reading off the address. Although he knew not where it was, he told his wings to take him there and in a quick moment, he was inside a lovely one bedroom apartment, which was fully furnished and exactly to his taste. 

Gavin laid Michael out on the soft leather couch, tucking a throw pillow under his head to keep him comfortable. He figured that Michael would be out for the next twenty minutes and that would be just enough time for him to figure his shit out. 

\--

Twenty minutes wasn’t enough time. All Gavin had figured out was that his top floor apartment was paid up for a full year, thanks to a Thank You note he found on his kitchen island, his bedroom had a queen mattress, dressed with a lovely cream colored comforter and soft pillows, and his ceiling was high enough that he could stretch his wings to their full height. 

The only other thing he had figured out was his identity. He had a wallet, filled with cash, cards, and a Texas state ID (oh! He also figured out where in the States he was!) that proclaimed him Gavin David Free. There was also a little passport in his back pocket that stated English as his nationality, which would explain the British accent Michael had spoken about earlier. 

The piece of paper that had his address on it also had a note written in God’s messy chicken scratch, _“Spend some time getting used to your apartment and your new human life. A job opportunity will present itself in due time so be patient, lad. And while you’re adjusting, keep an eye out for that man I showed you. His name is Michael.”_

Gavin looked up at the slowly waking man on his couch, if by the gentle tosses and turns were any indication. Sighing, he went back to the note. 

_“Oh! I also forgot to tell you one last thing.”_ Gavin muttered, “Of course You did,” and read on. _“You were made for him just as much as he was made for you.”_

Michael made a small noise in his sleep and nuzzled his face against the buttery leather as an unfamiliar warmth started to burn at Gavin’s stomach. He raised his hands to his cheeks and felt like they were hot. 

“Great, on Earth for five minutes and I’ve already caught cold,” he muttered to himself as he tossed the note on the kitchen island next to all the other gubbins he had collected. He continued to pace the length of his kitchen, casting a glance at the slowly waking man on his couch. 

What the fuck was he going to do when Michael finally woke? It wasn’t like he could keep sending the man to sleep. No doubt Michael had a life, a job, loved ones to return to. They would notice if he suddenly went missing because Gavin fucking sucked at being a human. 

“Huh wha?” Michael said as he sat straight up on the couch, looking around the apartment with confusion and concern. Gavin paused, holding his breath, before he realized that Michael wasn’t a baby deer and was eventually going to see him anyway. He exhaled and tried to relax his shoulders, bringing his wings in tight to his back. 

“Hi there,” he called softly. Michael whirled around, looking over the edge of the couch. They made eye contact again and the human began to scream, throwing himself off the couch and shuffling across the room. He made for the door but Gavin snapped his fingers and it refused to budge no matter how hard Michael tried to pull on it. 

Michael’s panic seemed to subside, being replaced by anger. His shoulders were a tense line when he turned and glared at Gavin. “Let me out, you fucking freak.” 

Although he knew nothing of this man other than his name and his anger issues, Gavin was still hurt by the harsh insult. “I would love to but I think we need to talk first.” 

“I don’t want to talk to some freak of nature with wings on his back! How the fuck did you even end up with wings? Did some dirty Puerto Rican doctor do it for you?” 

Gavin shook his head. “God gave them to me. I was born with them, as all angels are.” 

Michael paused, staring blankly at Gavin before he sighed heavily. “Y’know what, guy? I don’t have time for your meth’d out, crazy Jehovah Witness talk. I have to meet a friend – he’s gonna be worried about me – and if you let me out now, I won’t call the cops.”

Gavin ignored everything that Michael had said, other than the disbelieving tone it was said it. “You don’t believe me. I am an angel, Michael.” 

“And I’m the King of New Jersey. And how the hell do you know my name?” 

“I learned it when I touched you,” Gavin answered honestly. 

“Touch me again and it’ll be the last fucking thing you ever do,” Michael snapped, crossing his arms and leaning against the door. 

“Got it,” Gavin muttered, feeling as if he already failed his mission. There was no way that this human would ever love him, knowing what he knows now. No way could Michael ever care for Gavin when their differences are staring them in the face. They’re doomed. 

He’s failed God.

Michael sighed angrily, a sharp exhale through his nose. “I’m the one who just got kidnapped by a man with wings so why the hell do you look like someone just kicked your puppy?” 

Gavin glanced up and Michael stared back, a little hysteria creeping out of the corners of his eyes. He idly wondered if Michael was going into shock. Gavin shook his head, “Don’t worry about it.” 

Michael tilted his head to the right, once, giving a considering nod. “Okay. So why did you kidnap me?” 

“You were angry, becoming hysterical. I went with my first instinct and put you to sleep.” Gavin shrugged, his wings moving up and down with the movement. Gavin watched as Michael’s eyes watched his wings. “I panicked and brought you here instead of leaving you in the street.”

That statement seemed to take some of the wind out of Michael’s sails. His face relaxed slightly, the crinkle in his brow smoothing as he took in Gavin’s truth. “Oh. Well. That was considerate of you. But since you claim to be a fucking angel, it’s expected of you.” 

“Well, most of my siblings would have killed you on the spot for being able to see their wings so… not really.” Michael’s eyes grew wide in horror. “Speaking of, how are you able to see my wings? They’re not corporeal on this plane of existence. Are you, by chance, a witch?” 

Michael spluttered. “A-a witch? Are you fucking kidding me? Do I look like a goddamn witch to you?” 

Gavin was confused for a long moment before he remembered that American society had given a distinct “look” to witches. “Societally speaking, a witch doesn’t have to be an angry old crone, with a black pointed hat, and a straw broom. A witch could look like anyone, be anyone. A witch is nothing more than a human a bit more in touch with their inherit magic and possess the tools to channel that magic properly.” 

Michael blinked a few times, his only reply being, “Huh.”

“So…You’re not a witch?” 

“I’m not a witch, no. They’re not real.”

“Hmm,” Gavin replied, cupping a hand around his chin, disregarding Michael’s misconception. “Then how are you able to see them?” 

Michael didn’t reply, he just shrugged his shoulders and tightened his arms a little more around himself. They stood in silence for a few moments before Michael cleared his throat, interrupting Gavin, who was going through a whole laundry list of entities that would be able to view something as magnificent as an angel’s wings, even ugly ones like his. 

“I do really have to leave though, man,” Michael said, dropping his arms and waving them around helplessly towards the door. “So if you could, I don’t know, use your angel mojo to unlock the door the same way you locked it that would be great.” 

“Oh, um, sure,” Gavin answered, raising his hand to snap his fingers. (And so what if he was showing off to the human, no one needed to know that but him.) “But can you promise me one thing?” 

“And what’s that?” Michael snapped but his features were still softer than they first were when he awoke. 

“Please don’t tell anyone about me. About…this,” Gavin said, raising one wing in a poor imitation of a wave. Michael’s eyes went wide but, instead of horror or terror, it was simple amazement in his eyes. The glint faded and Michael scoffed. 

“Who in their right fucking mind would ever believe me? ‘Oh, hey, Ray, yeah, sorry I’m late, an angel kidnapped me and we spent ten minutes talking about why I can see his huge ass gorgeous wings.’ Yeah, that’ll get me a one-way ticket to the looney bin so no worries, I won’t be telling anyone.” 

Gavin was stuck on the compliment Michael had given him about his deepest insecurity. Michael found his wings gorgeous! Gavin didn’t understand the reasoning behind his racing heart but there was a lightness to it that made it feel like he was falling again, wind soaring past his ears – through his wings – and a warm sun on his back. 

“Now, please let me out,” Michael said, exasperation in his tone. Gavin nodded, snapping his fingers, causing the door to pop open a few inches. 

“Goodbye, Michael,” Gavin said, turning away from the man and entering the kitchen, still overwhelmed with the kind words Michael had said. Gavin heard shuffling then he heard Michael’s shallow breaths as he stood by the door, seemingly staring at Gavin’s back. At Gavin’s “huge ass gorgeous” wings. 

“You know my name, but I don’t know yours and that’s not fair,” Michael called. Gavin raised an eyebrow and glanced over his shoulder, half-turning at his waist. 

“Are you asking for my name?”

“I need something to call you when I end up in therapy after all of this,” Michael answered lightly. Gavin scowled; Michael was _not_ going to need therapy after this. What a – oh, jeeze, what’s the term? – drama queen.

“Gavin. My name is Gavin.” 

Michael made a ‘not bad’ face before he opened the door all the way, stepping out into the hallway, calling back into the apartment, “Bye, Gavin!” 

As the door closed, Gavin felt that same warmth that he got when watching Michael sleep crawl into his gut, spreading through his limbs, warming every inch of him with a gentle pilot light. He raised his hands and pressed them to his hot cheeks again. With a sudden clarity, Gavin realized that he hadn’t caught cold but, rather, Michael made him blush by doing nothing but being Michael. 

He was so, _so_ fucked.

\--

For the next week, Gavin did nothing but lie around his apartment and bemoan his life. Michael was a fascinating human, able to roll with whatever came his way with a quiet calm. He was panicked at the sight of Gavin’s wings but easily shifted into a calm acceptance. (Although, he did seem convinced that he was going to need therapy but Gavin thought that Michael was being over-dramatic.) He was worried about being late to meet a friend, which told Gavin that he was a caring, thoughtful individual. He seemed to be an all-around nice guy.

And he called Gavin’s traditionally ugly wings gorgeous. He thought that Gavin’s wings, the thing that was going to send him to the “looney bin” for witnessing, were beautiful. And that thought made Gavin blush terribly. 

The other thing about Michael was that he himself was gorgeous. Physically, yes, but it was more than that. He spoke with a sense of confidence, even if he did swear quite a bit, and he held himself with that same confidence. There was an air about him that made Gavin want to always be in his company, find out where that anger comes from, see more of his sarcasm, and find out more about his life. 

He wanted to be Michael’s friend.

But Gavin was a freak of nature with wings on his back and Michael will never want him.

Gavin sighed and threw his arm across his face. He was splayed out on the couch that Michael had lied on no more than six days ago and Gavin swore he could still smell the lingering scent of the human. 

“Father,” Gavin called timidly. There was no immediate response but that didn’t deter Gavin’s praying. “Dad, what am I supposed to do?” 

He waited. And waited. And waited. The clock on his mantle passed the twenty minute mark and Gavin threw himself up, raising one defiant hand to the ceiling. “You said you would be there when I needed you! That I could still talk to you! So where are you, then? Huh!?”

A knock pounded on the door and Gavin turned to it, curious. Since the completion of The Gospels, God hadn’t stepped on to Earth. Gavin found it odd that just because he was upset, that would warrant an in-person visit. The knocking increased the longer Gavin stared at the door and, when it began to border on violent, he rushed towards it. 

Wrapping his hand around the knob, he twisted and pulled it open, expecting to see his Father’s smiling face. Instead, a grouchy looking Michael stood there, arms crossed across his chest and a snarl twisted on his lips. Gavin’s eyes went wide and his limp hand slipped from the door. He was speechless, confused as to why Michael was here again, after what transpired between them. Michael didn’t say a word either, just stared angrily at the angel until he moved, shoving into the apartment, knocking their shoulders together, and jostling the wings on Gavin’s back. 

Gavin swore that he felt cool fingertips brush at the feathers but when he turned, Michael’s arms were still crossed. 

Gently, Gavin shut the door as Michael stood in the middle of his living room, filling the air around them with anger, confusion, and intrigue. The angel remained silent, deciding to let Michael say what he obviously came there to say. 

“What kind of name is Gavin for an angel anyway?” 

The question threw Gavin for a loop, not understanding where it came from or why Michael came all the way back to his apartment just to ask that. “P-Pardon?” 

Michael groaned and threw his hands into the air. “I haven’t been able to stop fucking thinking about it! Gavin. Ga _vin_. _Ga_ vin. That’s the stupidest name I’ve ever heard for an angel.” 

“So you do believe that I’m an angel,” Gavin said cautiously. Michael snapped his head towards Gavin, one hand out stretched, pointer finger aimed at him. 

“No. I don’t know what kind of sick game you’re playing at,” Michael practically growled. “But I do _not_ believe you’re an angel. Your name choice is just… _bothering me!”_

“Why is it bothering you?” Gavin asked, not caring that Michael didn’t believe he was an angel. He was just so ecstatic that the man came back, that they’re having a conversation again. 

“Because it’s a dumb name for an angel!” Michael cried, turning away from Gavin to pace back and forth in the living room. “Angels are supposed to be named things like, Hael and Gabriel and Ezekiel.” Gavin’s heart pounded in his chest at hearing his brothers and sister’s name on Michael’s lips. “And…Castiel! That’s a real angel name, Castiel! Not-not _Gavin!”_

Gavin froze at the name falling so easily from Michael’s lips. Michael didn’t notice, continuing to pace. Gavin had to remind himself to breath and not pop off to Dakota South just to see his brother. To see the brother in whose footsteps God wanted him to walk in.

Gavin cleared his throat and caught Michael’s attention. “If it makes you feel any better, my real name is Gavino.” 

Michael stared at Gavin with an unamused look on his face before he burst out with, “That’s not any better, Gavin!” 

Although ridiculous, Gavin felt himself turning red at the way his named sounded rolling off of Michael’s tongue. He had to look away when the intensity in those wonderful brown eyes became too much. Gavin’s fingers flexed a few times before he decided that he was done with this preposterous conversation. 

“Is that really why you came here?” he snapped, causing Michael to flinch back. Seemed like the angry one wasn’t used to anger being directed at him. “To tell me I have a dumb name?” 

“Yes!” Michael snapped back before he shook his head, almost chiding himself. “No. …I don’t know.” 

“Then why are you here?” 

“Because I feel like I should be!” Michael shouted suddenly, turning full tilt to face Gavin. 

“What?” Gavin replied sharply, confusion tinting his voice. 

“I can’t stop thinking about it!” Michael shouted, tossing his head back and raising his arms. “I can’t stop thinking about the other day and I feel something inside of me telling me to be here and… God, I can’t believe I’m about to say this but what if you _are_ an angel? What if you’re here for a reason and I’m part of that reason? What if that’s why I can see your stupid pretty wings and what if that’s why you fell out of the sky in front of me? What if this is God’s plan for me?” He finished weakly. 

“Michael…”

“It’s ridiculous, I know, but,” Michael huffed out a humorless laugh. “You have wings coming out of your back; you’re basically the king of ridiculous.” 

“I’m starting to think you have a bit of a wing kink,” Gavin replied easily, hoping that the joke would get Michael away from his line of thinking, which was a bit too close to the truth for Gavin’s liking. Michael dropped his arms and frowned, a little pink coming to his cheeks. 

“The fuck even is that? Shut up, asshole,” he muttered, crossing his arms defensively over himself. Silence fell between the two, one wondering what the fuck he was doing there and the other just happy to be in the same room as Michael. Eventually, the silence grew to be too much and Michael sighed, uncrossing his arms and tucking his hands into the pockets of his jeans. 

“So, what now?” 

Gavin shrugged. “Do you want to be friends?” 

Michael laughed loud and Gavin smiled at the noise. “What, are we in kindergarten?”

“This is my first time on Earth, Michael, I’ve never been to kindergarten.” 

Michael paused and gave Gavin an assessing look. “Sure, we can be friends.” Gavin’s face split into a wide grin but Michael held up a hand. “If you prove to me you’re an angel.” 

Gavin blinked a few times, considering. How the hell was he supposed to do that? Most angels call forth a thunder clap and a flash of lightning to show the shadows of their wings but, in Gavin’s case, that’s impossible to do. Michael had already seen his wings and still doesn’t believe him. “I can’t show you my grace,” he started a little mournfully. “It would burn the eyes out of your sockets.” 

Michael flinched back, eyes wide in horror. His right hand hovered in the air, as if he was reaching to press against said thing, ensuring that his eyes were still in his head. “Yeah, I like my eyes the way they are, thanks.” 

“It would be a shame; they’re a very lovely color,” Gavin remarked idly, still thinking of a way to prove himself true. He was so caught up in his musings that he missed the way Michael’s cheeked began to pink. 

“And if I used my true voice, I’ll blow out the windows and I don’t exactly have the money to replace an entire building’s windows.” 

“Understandable, what place will hire a guy with wings anyway?”

“I told you!” Gavin snapped, nearly stomping his foot in frustration. “You’re the only one who’s able to see them! Now please stop talking about them, they’re hideous and ugly and I hate them!” 

Michael raised his eyebrows and put his hands up in a placating manner. “Sorry, dude.” 

“No, it’s fine. I just can’t think of a way to prove to you that I am what I say I am.” 

Gavin was pouting. He had no problem admitting that. He wanted to be friends with Michael so badly and he wasn’t able to think of a way to meet the single condition. If he was still Caleb’s age, he would throw himself on the ground and have himself a good tantrum but he was a grown angel and had to conduct himself as such. 

Michael slowly crossed the distance and stood casually close, like the way friends would with each other and it set Gavin’s heart racing. “So, I know you asked me to not talk about them…” Michael started, too casually. Gavin turned his head and locked eyes with the human, one eyebrow raised. “That’s a cool trick, you should show me sometime, but um. You have wings.”

“Yes.” Gavin gritted out. 

“And creatures with wings generally possess the ability to fly.” 

“Correct,” Gavin replied, not knowing where Michael was going with this. 

“So why don’t you take me on a flight?” 

Michael said it so softly, intimately, that Gavin’s insides quivered at the sentence. Then, suddenly, Michael smiled with his whole face – his brown eyes lit up, his lips thinned with the broad smile, and there was a prominent dimple in his cheek that Gavin wanted to poke – and the angel stood there, simply staring at the man in front of him. 

Michael cleared his throat after a few long moments of Gavin’s awkward staring. “So? What do you say?” 

Gavin thought about it for a moment before he made a decision, like there was ever any doubt in all honesty though. “Give me your hand.” 

“What?” 

“If you want to come with me, you’re going to have to hold on to me, you donut.” 

“Oh, shit, didn’t think this through,” Michael muttered to himself and Gavin laughed, louder once Michael’s narrowed eyes glared at him. 

“Just give me your hand.” 

Michael sighed, eyes still a little wary, but he put out his hand and Gavin smiled encouragingly when he took it in his own. Their hands were cupped around each other’s and, suddenly, everything felt right to Gavin. All the little cracks and crevices in he possessed in Heaven were gone when Michael’s hand was in his. He felt this completion inside of him that he had only heard about from older brothers but had never experienced. Everything hit him so suddenly – his mission, God’s words, God’s _truths_ – and he felt dizzy in the relief. Michael stepped closer, eyebrows furrowed, but Gavin waved his free hand, tugging the human along, leading them out of the apartment. 

“So, uh, how is this going to happen?” Michael asked timidly, once the door behind them closed. 

Gavin sighed – he had no idea, honestly – and locked eyes with Michael. “Trust me.” Michael studied Gavin’s face for a long moment before nodding, just once. Gavin stepped in closer to Michael, wrapping an arm around the man’s waist. His shoulders tensed like he was uncomfortable but Michael didn’t say a word. “Hold on.” 

The angel closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and spread his wings wide. Michael watched in fascination as his wings hit their max span and began to flap, gaining momentum. Wind started up around them and Michael tore his hand away from Gavin’s, only to subconsciously wrap around Gavin’s neck. 

“You know what? I think I believe you,” Michael babbled. “We don’t have to do this.” 

“Too late,” Gavin cried on the down flap, pushing the two up. Michael screamed as they soared into the air but Gavin wasn’t bothered by the noise, too joyful to once again be in the sky. Michael’s hands tightened around Gavin’s neck as he buried his face into the crook of his shoulder. Gavin laughed as he reached the highest point a human body could without any ill side effects. 

Together, they hovered in the air, Gavin’s confident wings keeping them airborne and safe. The ground was still visible and Texas was beautiful in early autumn, all crisp yellows, oranges and reds. Gavin admired the work of art that was nature, his arm secure around Michael’s waist, while the man stayed tucked into Gavin’s shoulder. Gently, Gavin nudged Michael with the arm around his waist, only to receive a whimper in response. 

“Michael, look,” Gavin called over the gentle wind surrounding them. Michael violently shook his head.

“Nope.” He popped the ‘p’ of the word and it made Gavin smile at his silliness. A sudden thought occurred to the angel and he started to snicker. 

“Michael, are you scared of heights?” he teased. 

“What? Me? No,” he scoffed, eyes still tightly closed and hidden in Gavin’s shoulder. Gavin soared away from their hovering spot, wings beating steadily as they carried the two of them to nowhere. Michael whimpered again and tried to mold himself against Gavin’s side. The angel tightened his grip, rubbing his fingers soothingly against Michael’s side. 

“Liar,” Gavin said affectionately. Michael didn’t reply but he tentatively turned his head, keeping it in the crook of Gavin’s shoulder but facing the sky. 

“Wow,” he whispered, his face morphing into sheer awe. He lifted his head from the spot in Gavin’s neck and Gavin watched Michael in sheer captivation. Michael’s face was pink with his fading fear and the chill in the air. His eyes were wide, darting around, trying to take in everything around them; they sparkled with absolute wonder. The curls that were peeking out from under his beanie were flapping wildly in the wind, little curls of copper that Gavin wondered would zap him if he touched. Slowly, Michael turned to face Gavin and an ear to ear smile was Gavin’s reward for watching for so long. 

“This is amazing!” he shouted over the sounds of rushing wind. The grin faded slightly, until it was a small fond smile instead. “You’re amazing. You’re an _angel.”_

Gavin didn’t know how to respond to the kind words he was never given back home, so he replied, “You’re a human.”

“What?” Michael asked, giving a confused laugh.

“I thought we were stating the obvious,” Gavin answered. Michael laughed loud over the sound of the wind and Gavin wanted to curl into the sound, hold it and its owner close forever. 

“You’re an idiot,” Michael chuckled, lowering his head until his breath brushed hot against Gavin’s collarbone. “You’ve proved your point, we can go back now.” 

“But we’re friends now too, yeah?”

“Yeah, Gav, we’re friends.” Gavin could hear the eye roll in the words but he could also hear the truth. 

“Good.” Gavin smiled, turning them on their side, coming down sharply – causing Michael to shout in alarm – before making a low crest, flipping them once so they were facing the direction they were originally going. Michael went back to hiding in Gavin’s shoulder, arms death grip tight again. 

“You’re an asshole,” he muttered into Gavin’s skin. The angel laughed in response before an idea really sparked. 

“I wonder what you’re going to call me after this, then?” 

“After what?” 

Gavin didn’t respond, instead pushing his wings to their full potential, instantly popping them back into Gavin’s apartment. Startled, Michael fell away from Gavin, his legs crumpling under him. Gavin smirked as the human tried to catch his breath, hand pressed hard to his, no doubt, racing heart. 

“What the fuck was that?!” Michael cried, looking up at the angel. Gavin laughed, wrapping his thin arms around his waist to hold his sides. 

“That’s what my wings really can do!” He howled. Michael rolled his eyes before standing on his shaky legs. 

“What was the first part then?” 

“Your equivalent to a midafternoon stroll,” Gavin remarked, sitting on his couch. Michael sat next to him and continued to try and catch his breath. The human dropped his head to the back of the couch, inhaling through his nose and exhaling through his mouth. 

“So,” Michael started, ten minutes of silence later. “You’re an angel.” 

“Yup,” Gavin popped the ‘p’ the same way Michael had. 

“And you’re…not in heaven.” 

“Not anymore, no.” 

“Were you… Did you…” Michael trailed off, toying with one of his wind swept curls. Gavin watched in interest as Michael yanked his beanie off, ran his hand through his hair a few times before putting the article back on. He was stalling, Gavin realized. Michael was trying to ask a hard question and Gavin’s mind instantly supplied it. Because it too, was the first thing Gavin thought when God called on him. 

“I didn’t Fall, no.” Gavin turned away from Michael, lacing his hands together and staring at them. “I’m not here as a punishment.” 

“Then why are you here?” 

Gavin wanted to tell Michael the truth, he really did. But if he did, it may affect Michael’s decisions hereafter and free will was a gift that Gavin refused to take from anyone. Plus, Gavin didn’t have the heart to tell Michael – a man he met two weeks ago – that it was God’s decree for them to fall in love. “My Father asked me to be here.” 

“And you’re an angel, so you couldn’t say no,” Michael said, incorrectly filling in the sentence. 

“Not quite. A lot has changed since The Bible was written,” Gavin started, copying Michael’s position. Michael glanced over at Gavin, eyebrows raised. 

“What happened?” 

“Madness.” 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Michael asked tentatively. He made a thoughtful face before continuing, “ _Can_ you even talk about it?” 

“Somewhat.” Gavin shrugged. “The main thing that happened is that angels have free will now. Well, more than we did. Not as much as you humans, but more than we had before.” Gavin paused, thinking of the many, many human events that he witnessed over his time. “Have you ever seen V for Vendetta?” 

“Yeah,” Michael’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Why?”

“It was kind of like that.” 

Michael’s face twisted in shock. “Angels tried to overthrow God!?” 

“Not quite. For that to happen, God would have –” Gavin began to cough harshly in the middle of his sentence. He recovered quickly, blushing slightly at Michael’s worried hand at the back of his neck. “Sorry ‘bout that. Anyway, for that to happen, God would –” Gavin began to cough again, just as violently as before. Michael rubbed Gavin’s back, right under his wings, when the angel leaned forward with the force of his coughing. 

“Guess someone doesn’t want you to tell me,” Michael said softly, slowly pulling his hand back, the back of his knuckles brushing against Gavin’s ugly feathers, causing them to twitch. 

“I guess not. It doesn’t matter, it’s not important. All you really need to know is that a war was fought and won and we’re all the better for it.” 

“That’s good then,” Michael remarked idly, watching Gavin’s wings as they shifted around the couch, trying to find a comfortable spot and to adjust the wayward feather that was disrupted when Michael subtly touched it. “That’s really good.” 

“Yeah, I guess it was. Maybe. I don’t know; heaven is surprisingly political. It’s all about choosing sides and fighting and trying to teach the fledglings the right thing to do, but “the right thing” is different for each side and...” 

“It’s like the republicans and democrats. One side wants to keep the old ways and the other wants to move forward with the changing times. I get it.” 

Gavin stared in amazement at Michael – shocked that he could grasp heaven’s imbalances so quickly – and began to nod. “Yeah, exactly.” 

Michael returned the smile, glancing down at wrist before jumping up. “Shit! My break was over like twenty-five minutes ago!” 

“Break? Break from what?” 

“From work!” Michael cried, patting down his pockets. He found what he was searching for – something Gavin has learned is called a cellular phone – and groaned when he saw the screen. “Four missed calls. Shit. Geoff’s gonna kill me. Burnie’s gonna fire me.”

“I’m sure they won’t, Michael,” Gavin said firmly. Michael glanced up, over the line of his glasses. 

“Yeah, and why’s that?” he asked, tapping at the cellular phone’s screen before pressing it to his ear. 

“Because you’re a good person,” Gavin insisted, leaning forward on the couch, bracing his elbows on his knees. 

Michael stared at the angel on the couch, mouth hanging open slightly before snapping shut when a distant voice picked up the other line. “Hey, Geoff, I’m so fucking sorry man. That thing I was telling you about before I left? I got a little caught up in it.” 

Gavin listened as the distant voice – Geoff’s voice, apparently – said something chiding, from the way Michael dropped his head to his chest, before saying something…embarrassing? Michael began to blush fiercely so Gavin assumed it was embarrassing. 

“Geoff, oh my go..sh,” Michael shot an apologetic look at Gavin’s direction. Gavin held his hands up in an apathetic manner. “Shut the fuck up, it wasn’t like that. I’ll be there in like, ten. You’re lucky I need this fucking job or I would quit right now.” 

“You love this fucking job!” Geoff cried into the phone, so loud that Gavin heard it loud and clear himself. He snickered when Michael silently mocked his boss before crying into the phone, “Be there soon!” and hung up. 

“I have to go,” Michael said, tucking the phone back into his pocket, leaving his hands inside his hoodie. Gavin stood, nodding understandingly. Gavin escorted Michael to the door, opening it for Michael to step through. 

“Will you be back?” Gavin asked timidly. Michael smiled softly, ducking his head while nodding.

“Yeah, yeah,” Michael assured. “We’re friends. Plus, I have a bunch of annoying questions to ask.” 

“I’ll do my best to answer them,” Gavin promised. They stood in the doorway, smiling at one another for a long moment before Michael reached forward and plucked a single feather off of Gavin’s left wing. His wing flinched back from the pain and Gavin pouted at Michael. “What was that for!?”

“So, in two hours, when I think this was all a huge hallucination, I’ll remember that it wasn’t.” Michael twirled the feather between his fingers, staring at it appreciatively before locking eyes with Gavin. The fondness in those brown eyes hit Gavin like a sledge hammer to the chest and he was struck breathless for a moment. “I’ll see you real soon, angel.” 

“Ha ha,” Gavin replied to Michael’s smirk, beginning to shut the door in Michael’s face. “Real funny.” 

“Later Gav!” Michael chirped, turning on his heel and rushing down the stairs, feather held tight in his fist, like the contact was the only thing keeping Michael grounded. 

Gavin closed the door and leaned against it, his wings protesting the pressure but Gavin ignored it because the pressure in his chest was bordering on unbearable. 

Michael Jones will be the death of him. 

\--

“So, what’s heaven like?” Michael asked over his open box of Chinese takeout. Gavin glanced up, chop sticks paused at his mouth. He raised a single eyebrow, before shoving the Lo Mein in his mouth. Although he didn’t really need the sustenance, human food was delicious and Michael was hell bent on showing Gavin every type of food America had to offer. This week was Chinese. Last week was Italian. The week before was diner food. The week before that was fast food. 

The last month was filled with lots of food, visits from Michael, and _lots and lots_ of questions.

“Like, not for you guys. It’s pretty much shit for you guys.” Gavin rolled his eyes; nothing he said could convince Michael that angel’s lives weren’t always horrible. “But for us. For people like me.”

“Humans,” Gavin supplied through his mouth full of food. Michael nodded, shoving another piece of peanut chicken into his mouth. Gavin swallowed before answering, “It’s different. You know the saying “heaven is what you make it”?” Michael nodded. “That’s the best way to describe it. Everyone’s heaven is different than another’s.” 

“Do people share heavens?” 

Gavin shrugged. He hadn’t been in many soul’s heavens – he was nothing more than a messenger in all reality; a bard, a story teller who told the best tale ever – but the ones he had, the humans were always very happy. “Soul mates do.” 

“Share heavens? Makes sense,” Michael replied, toeing off his shoes. He brought his socked feet up and crisscrossed his legs. “So say, I never find my ‘soul mate’. Would I find them in my heaven somewhere, chilling with a bev in one hand and a taco in the other?” 

Gavin laughed. “Not quite. Soul mates only share heavens if they found one another on Earth. But it’s different. If someone’s heaven is a specific time they spent on Earth, in a specific place, they might share it with others who were also consider that their heaven.”

“So,” Michael started, pointing his chop sticks towards Gavin. “Basically, heaven is when you were happiest on Earth and people’s personal heavens mimics that.” 

Gavin nodded excitedly. “Yes! Yes, you got it right!”

“So, even though we’re not soul mates, Ray and I might end up in the same heaven because we’re both happiest working at RoosterTeeth.” 

Gavin nodded again, filling his mouth with food again. Over the weeks, Gavin had learned a lot about Michael, including his love for his job at RoosterTeeth, which involved playing video games, “rage quitting” them and getting paid for it. Gavin had also learned everything about Ray Narvaez Jr, from his ironic use of #YOLO to his love of roses to his insane Gamerscore, a concept that Gavin only vaguely comprehended. He also realized that Michael loved all of his coworkers passionately, every single one of them acting as a second family in Texas while his own was in New Jersey. 

“That sucks. I don’t want to spend the rest of eternity with Ray,” Michael bemoaned, lolling his head back dramatically. Gavin huffed a laugh, quietly snuffling into his food. 

“Who knows? Maybe you won’t have to.” Gavin looked up, locking eyes with Michael. “Maybe you’ll find another time in your life when you’re happiest.” 

“Or I’ll find my soul mate,” Michael remarked, not breaking eye contact. Gavin shrugged. 

“Maybe they’ll be one in the same.” He gently smiled at the human and watched as a gentle pink grew on his cheeks. Michael swallowed hard, ducking his head, a small responding smile on his lips. 

“Another question,” Michael announced, setting his empty container to the side, placing a soothing hand on his full belly. 

“Shoot.” 

“What if an angel and a human fell in love?” Michael asked lightly. “Just. Hypothetically.” 

Gavin froze as soon as Michael finished his question, chop stick held tight in his grip. Gavin tried to remind himself that Michael had been asking questions like this for the last few weeks and it wasn’t a subtle way of trying to admit that he was falling in love with the angel. It was just human’s natural curiosity, which Michael was absolutely brimming with. There was no ulterior motive in Michael’s question; it was just a simple question. 

“It depends. In the old days, it was frowned upon by other angels but God never seemed to have a stance on the matter. Then…” Gavin paused, unsure if he should continue. From what he understood, The Winchester Gospels were nothing more than a fictitious television show and nowhere near reality. (Although, genius ploy that Kripke had: hiding the reality of hunting in a show with two pretty lead actors who looked surprisingly like their namesakes.) There was no real way to describe The Righteous Man’s story without making it sound like the last three seasons of a TV show. 

“Then what?” Michael asked.

Gavin cleared his throat, before continuing, doing what he was always best at and telling a story. “Then God made an angel. That angel was different than any of the others he ever made. Some said that he had a crack in his chassis but he didn’t. Not really. He was just…special. God made him for a reason, to help stop the oncoming Apocalypse, and in doing so, fell in love with a human he was destined to help. God didn’t see their love coming – didn’t expect it in any way, shape or form – but with that connection between the two of them, it made them stronger. It gave both of them a reason to keep fighting, to keep holding on. They were better together than they ever were apart. Father once told me that he unintentionally made them soul mates and could only see that for Himself when they saw it for themselves.” 

“So, God’s in favor of interspecies relationships?” 

Gavin glared at Michael, with his stupid shit-eating grin before sighing, closing his eyes, leaning his head against the back of the couch. “It’s God’s favorite love story. So, I’m guessing, He’s alright with it.”

“Hmm,” Michael hummed, leaning against the arm of the couch, uncrossing his legs and placing them in Gavin’s lap. The angel slapped at them lightly before resting his hands on Michael’s slim ankles, curling his long fingers around it and admiring the contrasting colors of their skin. “That’s nice to know.” 

“Yeah, God’s pretty great,” Gavin replied. Michael burst into laughter, raising one hand to cover his mouth. “What?” 

“Nothing, nothing. Just never thought I would hear that from an actual angel.” 

“Idiot,” Gavin said affectionately, rubbing soothing circles into Michael’s skin. The human hummed lowly in his throat, relaxing into the couch. 

“So, what was her name?”

“Whose name?” Gavin replied, leaning forward so his wings could drape over the back of the couch before settling back in. Michael watched in rapt attention and only answered Gavin’s question after he gently pinched Michael’s ankle. 

“The angel’s name?” 

“The angel chose a male vessel because that’s how he identified himself in heaven.” 

“Oh.” Michael paused, just a beat, before, “So what was her name then? The human’s?” 

“His name was D –”

Gavin didn’t finish his sentence before Michael shot up on the couch, eyes wide. “What? They were both guys?” 

“…Yes?” Gavin said, confused. Michael’s eyes darted around Gavin’s face, searching for a lie and when he found none, the man’s smile was blinding. 

“God’s favorite love story is about two guys! Oh, only if the world knew! Rush Limbaugh would flip his fucking shit!” 

“Many of God’s teaching gets lost in the translations,” Gavin stated mournfully. “Does it bother you?” 

“What, that they’re both guys?” Michael asked, resettling himself into the couch, returning his feet to Gavin’s lap. The angel curled his fingers around his ankles again. “Pfft, the six asses I’ve had my dick in and the two that have been in me would suggest otherwise.” 

Gavin’s eyes went wide, blood rushing to his face, turning him as red as the tomato sauce they had on their penne two weeks ago. He froze, his rotating fingers pausing instantly, and Gavin’s mind was a complete blank (other than the traitorous little voice in the back of his mind shouting “yessss” and pumping his fists violently). 

“Gav?” Michael asked, leaning up on his elbows, eyebrows raised. “…Does _that_ bother _you?”_

“What? No, no,” he babbled. “It’s just, uh. I’ve never. And you said it so…bluntly and I just, oh jeeze.” Gavin’s heart was pounding in his chest and, although he didn’t think it possible, he turned ever redder. He tried to cover his face but the damage was done.

“Oh, is little Gavvy Wavvy a virgin? Is this too much for his sensitive ears?” 

“Shut it, you knob,” he muttered, his ears beginning to match his face. Slowly, Michael pulled back his legs and Gavin let him, watching him out of the corner of his eye as Michael crossed his legs on the couch, facing him. Michael blinked a few times, looking much too innocent for the lewd statement he just proclaimed. 

“You’re a virgin,” he said in amazement. Gavin turned away in embarrassment. “How? How were lady angels not all over you; you have that sexy British accent going for you.” 

“We speak Enochian in heaven; I don’t have this accent back home,” Gavin muttered, playing with a string on his jeans.

“Well, there had to be someone,” Michael stated as if it was a fact, when in actuality, there was no one. 

“There wasn’t anyone who found me desirable in heaven. My wings are ugly.” 

“Uh. First off: no they’re not. And, secondly, what does that have to do with anything?” 

Gavin lowered his hand, although his cheeks were still aflame. “That’s how angels choose a mate. By their wings. My wings were always considered ugly and repulsive, from a very young age. So I never had any suitors and no female wanted me to court her.” 

“So, you don’t care what gender you’re with?” 

“As an angel, I’m indifferent to sexual orientation that you humans are familiar with.” 

“Huh.” Michael readjusted himself on the couch, coming a little closer to Gavin. “Why did people find them ugly?” Gavin glanced up to see Michael staring at his wings over the back of the couch. 

“They’re unusual.” 

“I’ll say,” Michael said, unconsciously reaching for them with one hand. Gavin gasped at the motion and moved away quickly, breaking whatever spell Michael had fallen under. 

“It’s unusual for angels to have black in their wings. The only other one who was known to have them were…” 

“Lucifer?” Michael guessed, placing both of his hands in his lap, looking a little ashamed at his actions. Gavin shook his head. 

“No. His name was Morningstar for a reason. His were bright, almost a blinding light, and it would hurt to look at them sometimes.” Gavin breathed in deep, coming to a decision. A stupid one but it was so obvious that Michael wanted to touch them. “It was my brother, the original one that God made a little differently.” 

“The one from the story?” Michael asked. Gavin nodded again. “So God made you a little different too?” Gavin nodded, biting his lip. 

“Michael,” he began. Michael tensed up at the tone in Gavin’s voice. “Would you like to touch my wings?” 

“Uhhh,” Michael hesitated, even though his hands were already beginning to move. “If you’d. If you’d let me. Yeah, I really do.” 

Gavin smiled before he turned himself on the couch, exposing his back to Michael, his confidant, his friend, and his soul mate. He had to trust Michael with this if they were to ever achieve what they’re meant for. He had to trust Michael not to shy away from the monstrosity on his back, to embrace a so unhuman part of him. Gavin tucked his shaking fingers under his thighs and waited for Michael to move. 

“Oh, Christ,” Michael whispered as Gavin flexed his wings out of nerves. Gavin bit his lip to stop the tears beginning to well in his eyes; Michael found his wings just as ugly as the angels in heaven did. Michael hated being faced with their obvious differences. Michael abhorred him just as much as those in heaven did and nothing would ever be the same between them after this. Michael was disgusted with the hideous black base that faded into a bright gold feathers and now Michael was staring at Gavin’s taint with his own eyes and Gavin wanted to do nothing more than fly away from this couch, this apartment, this state, this Earth and…

Michael’s gentle fingers cautiously stoked down his left wing; they were trembling, like he was nervous. He repeated the action twice more as Gavin began to shake with relief, releasing a shuddery breath. Michael’s fingers grew confident, toying with a feather here and a feather there, realigning whatever he brushed out of place. Michael eventually brought his other hand into the mix, petting both of Gavin’s wings like they were something wonderful. Petting them worshipfully. Michael reached towards his shoulder blades, rubbing his index and middle finger against the soft, downy covered base and Gavin couldn’t withhold the moan that escaped. 

“Gav?” 

“Sorry. Bases. Sensitive.” 

“Okay,” Michael whispered, taking his exploring fingers away, almost causing another moan to break through, except this time it was a moan of loss. “Sorry.” 

“It’s alright,” Gavin replied in kind, keeping his voice soft, hoping not to spook Michael away. Michael stopped stroking and buried each of his hands in both of Gavin’s wings, losing his appendages in a wave of black and gold and left Gavin gasping. 

“What does it feel like? Is it like, someone playing with your hair?” Michael asked, as he started to rub soothing circles into the skin that was buried under all the feathers. Gavin shook his head, unable to come up with words. Michael took his hands back, returning to simple stroking, except without the caution he held earlier. 

“It’s –” Gavin swallowed hard, trying to ignore the electric shocks flowing up and down his body as those slim fingers continued to stoke the length of his wings. “It’s the equivalent of touching a male penis.” 

The hands flew off of him instantly. Gavin turned and looked over his shoulder; Michael had thrown his hands in the air as if he’d been burned. “No homo?” Michael asked, slowly lowering the hands. 

Gavin mourned the loss of the hands but Michael’s face was turning an unhealthy shade of red so Gavin forced himself to clarify. “I meant, like, it’s. Fuck, this is difficult.” 

Michael turned away, standing from the couch, and gathered all the empty food containers. His face was still red but his lips were set in a thin line and Gavin realized that Michael was embarrassed, therefore, he was getting mad. Gavin jumped from the couch as Michael went towards the kitchen. 

“I meant it like, you only let someone you trust touch it!” Michael froze as soon at the words left Gavin’s mouth, but the human didn’t turn around. Gavin felt like he was lost, scrambling for a way to explain himself. So he told the truth. “An angel letting someone outside of their immediate family touch their wings is a huge sign of trust, usually reserved for close friends or lovers! I didn’t mean to offend you if I did! I’m bad at being human!” 

Michael still hadn’t turned around and Gavin was already preparing for the worst, like Michael walking out of the apartment and Gavin’s life forever because he’s a stupid angel posing as a human and he really doesn’t understand what he did wrong. Michael began to turn slowly though, after dropping the boxes on the kitchen counter. His face was fading back to his normal fair color but there was an unamused look on his face. 

“I don’t think you understand how male penises work.” 

Whatever Gavin was expecting to hear, it was not that. “P-Pardon?” 

“You told me a story, so let me tell you one,” Michael smirked as he walked back over to Gavin, throwing an arm around the angel’s shoulders. “When a man sees someone he finds very, very attractive, he does not care if he trusts that person or not. He will spend the entire night trying to get off with that person.” 

“Get off?” 

“Have sex.”

“Oh, jeeze,” Gavin groaned, letting Michael lead him back onto the couch. 

“So, you see, why I was confused when you said that,” Michael said, later, after several horrifying stories about his sex life. Gavin’s face was pink again but there was something tight in his chest, making breathing a little more difficult. He thought that it was something called jealousy, but the angel can’t be too sure. He had never experienced it before. 

“I see.” Gavin turned, glaring at Michael, who grinned that shit eating grin again. “Let’s never talk about that again, yeah?” 

“Ah, you’re just jealous because I’m a mack daddy and you’re a pathetic little angel virgin,” Michael said, waving his hand dismissively. 

“That’s not why I’m jealous,” Gavin replied quietly, but Michael still heard it.

“Ah-ha! But you are jealous!” Michael announced, like he had just won the lottery. Gavin rolled his eyes. 

“Ahh, you caught me,” he deadpanned. “I’m so jealous, I don’t know how I am able to contain it.” 

“You don’t gotta be a dick about it,” Michael muttered, slouching down into the couch. He pulled out his phone from his pocket, a nervous habit Gavin’s noticed, and checked the time and his texts. “I gotta get going.”

Gavin glanced up at the clock on his wall and one in the morning stared back at him. “You have to work tomorrow, right?” 

“Yeah,” Michael replied, standing up, picking his hoodie up from the floor where he dropped it almost five hours ago. “When are you gonna get a job?” 

“Father told me one would find me and I need to be patient.” 

Michael laughed. “Wish my parents could just snap their fingers and a job would fall into my lap.” Gavin stood awkwardly, feeling as if Michael was making fun of him. “Oh, wipe that pathetic look off your face; I was joking.” 

Gavin didn’t look up, fingers toying with the end of his right wing awkwardly. Michael rolled his eyes before he crossed the distance between them and wrapped Gavin in a hug, both arms around his back, under his wings. Gavin relaxed instantly, bringing his own arms up around Michael’s neck. It had become a routine, once Michael found out how truly awful those in heaven treated Gavin, to the point where he was rarely given hugs while a fledgling. They were in a diner that week, with Michael asking all these invasive questions and it had been brought up that Gavin was hardly touched as a child; from that moment on, Michael had taken it upon himself to give Gavin all the affection he had lacked over the years. 

(And Gavin was selfish, refusing to ever mention that those old wounds had healed and scarred over millennia before Michael was even born. But Gavin was allowed to have some secrets, yeah?) 

Michael let go first – he usually did – and he smiled, brushing the tips of his wings with his fingers before heading to the door. 

“I’ll see you later, Gavin,” he said, opening the door and walking through it. Before he closed it, Michael looked over his shoulder. “Thank you. For trusting me so much.” 

Gavin didn’t have a response, because Michael smiled brightly, his cheek dimpling, and Gavin fell in love, the same way he fell from heaven, slowly then all at once.

\--

Two weeks later, there was a knock on Gavin’s door. It was subtle and precise, just loud enough for Gavin to be aware that someone was at the door and too passive for it to be Michael. Other than Michael and the lovely sales woman at AT&T who sold him his iPhone last week (at Michael’s insistence, since he sometimes wanted to talk to Gavin but didn’t want to drive the twenty minutes that separated their apartments), Gavin didn’t know anyone else on Earth. Literally. 

Gavin rushed towards the door, leaving his pot of water boiling on the stove. Michael had taught him how to make macaroni and cheese and it was easily the best thing to have ever been invented. No additional knocking happened and Gavin’s heart started to race because if it was Michael, there would be violent pounding and shouts by now. 

Gavin stared at the door, hand poised at the knob, and he took a deep breath. Then he twisted the handle and opened it, revealing a man older than his vessel standing on his door step. 

“Hello,” Gavin said, glancing the man up and down. He was about Gavin’s height, with dark hair, a matching beard, and a pinched look on his face. His blue eyes were hardened with horrors witnessed and time, but underneath that the eyes were soft; fatherly. His skin was fair, a smattering of freckles on his left cheekbone. He was dressed casually, a pair of loose fitting jeans and a warm jacket zipped to his chest, revealing a gray shirt underneath with a peek of a bright green circle. 

While Gavin was assessing the man at his door, the man was doing the same to Gavin. His blue eyes darted around his face, occasionally glancing over his shoulders and Gavin was fearful that this man could see his wings much like Michael was able to. Thankfully, the man didn’t look over his shoulder for too long, instantly returning to his face. 

“You Gavin Free?” the man asked and his voice was nasally; scratchy yet soothing, like nails on a silken sheet. 

“Yes…?” Gavin replied, but it was more like a question rather than an answer. 

“Can you play video games?” 

Gavin was aware of video games but had never played one. But Michael was teaching him how to play poker and how to bluff so Gavin replied, “A little?”

“Can you edit videos?” 

Gavin had no idea what in the world that meant. “I can learn…?” 

The man nodded, accepting the answer. “Good enough for me. Show up at this at this address tomorrow at seven and we’ll fill out your paperwork then. Make sure you bring all your…documents,” the man replied, drawing out the last word, almost as if he was aware that all of the paperwork Gavin had in a folder in his closet were fake. Gavin accepted the business card being held out to him and the man nodded once, before turning on his heel, walking away. 

Gavin stared at the card; _Geoffrey Ramsey_ and an address stared back at him. “W-wait!” Gavin called when the man neared the end of the hallway. _“What?”_

The man – Geoff – turned at the waist and looked over Gavin’s shoulder once again. “I uh. I heard from the grapevine that you needed a job.”

Gavin gaped, “I do but.” 

The man interrupted him. “A friend of mine got in contact with me after his partner spoke with your…father. I owed him a favor.”

Gavin was speechless at the implications, but he forced himself to ask, “Who, the friend?” 

Geoff shook his head. “No. Your father. I’ll see you tomorrow, lad.” 

Gavin watched in confused fascination as Geoff walked out of the hallway towards the stairs, letting the door slam shut behind him. Gavin felt uneasy for the sudden job offer, Geoff’s implications of how he managed to find him, and the way Geoff continually glanced over his shoulder, as if he was searching for something he knew was there but just couldn’t see. 

Gently, Gavin shut the door, tucked the card into his pocket and pulled out his iPhone. He unlocked it and pulled open his contacts, tapping on the only one he possessed. He pressed the phone to his ear and waited for the ringing to cease. 

“What up, dickie bitch?” 

Gavin rolled his eyes at the familiar nickname; he had realized early on that Michael showed his affection oddly compared to other humans. “Michael, will you teach me how to play video games?”

“What?” Michael asked, laughing. “Where did this come from?” 

“I’m bored and you told me that it’s a good way to relieve boredom,” Gavin lied. He didn’t know why he was compelled to lie but Gavin wanted to make sure this “job offer” wasn’t a ruse. (Although, something inside Gavin told him that his paranoia was unwarranted.)

“You’re right. Get your xBox 360 around and I’ll be over the twenty-five,” Michael said, distinctive sounds of him getting up and moving coming from the earpiece. 

“I don’t have an xBox 360,” Gavin muttered, scuffing his shoe against the linoleum as he entered the kitchen, tucking the phone against his shoulder and pouring the box’s content into the water. 

“Well, you better fucking get one.” 

Gavin rolled his eyes as he thought of the credit cards in his wallet. “They’re expensive, right?” 

“Fairly.”

“What one should I get?” 

Michael told him exactly what type he should get, the subscription to Xbox Live he needed to purchase, a few “must have” games and how much the total would probably be. Gavin decided that that was all too much and turned his stove off, thinking he’ll just eat when Michael finally got there. 

“I’m heading out,” Gavin announced as he heard the closing of a door. “I’ll leave the door unlocked for you.” 

“Cool. See you in a few, Mr. Money Bags.” 

“Shut it, you smegpot.” 

“Dude, you have gotta learn how to curse in human.” 

“My last statement still stands,” Gavin snapped, taking the phone from his ear and pressing the end call button. 

Gavin didn’t have a driver’s license or a car for that matter but those things would only be needed if he was human. But he wasn’t. So he used his wings to zap him – Michael’s words, not his – to a shop that he had heard Michael talk about quite a bit: GameStop. 

He was smart enough to land right outside of the store and not inside (he had learned his lesson thanks to the mishap at the grocery store and the screaming elderly woman with a surprisingly heavy purse for someone so small). He entered, found what he needed, and left soon after, all of the needed gubbins in hand. 

He landed back in his apartment the same time Michael strolled through the door. “Hey, Gavvy.” 

“Hello, Michael,” Gavin replied, setting the box, four games, and an extra controller on the couch. “I got what you suggested.” 

“Cool. Why didn’t you ask for a bag to carry all that shit?” Michael asked, coming towards the couch, unconsciously stroking on hand down Gavin’s wing in greeting. The wing darted out on its own and returned the gesture, brushing against Michael’s lower back. He smiled up at Gavin through his lashes and Gavin forgot what he was asked, causing Michael to ask him again. 

“Oh! Um, well. You see. After groceries and eating out and the light bill and the cell phone, I’m kind of tapped out,” Gavin chuckled awkwardly, rubbing one hand against the back of his neck. Michael stared at him, lips in a flat line. 

“So how the hell did you get all of this?” 

“Um…” Gavin chuckled again, glancing away, wings twitching nervously under Michael’s suspicious look. 

“Did you just steal an xBox!?” Michael cried after a long moment of silence. Gavin began to blush and he let his hand drop from the back of his neck, steeling his features of defiance. 

“No!” he defended, crossing his arms across his chest. “I just took it from someone who no longer needed it.”

“Oh, yeah?” Michael replied, copying Gavin’s stance. “And who’s that?”

“Some bloke named GameStop.” 

“Pffft,” Michael spat, dropping his arms and giving a few chuckles. He was relaxed, no hint of anger in his eyes at all and it caused Gavin to relax as well. “You’re fucking stupid. Gimme it, I’ll hook it up.” Michael turned around the room, searching. “Where’s your TV?” 

“…Be right back.” 

Michael laughed again before saying nonchalantly, “I heard some asshole named Walmart doesn’t need his 42 inch flat-screen anymore.” 

Gavin’s face split into a huge grin, enjoying the little game they were playing. Michael smiled back, just as bright. 

“Interesting,” Gavin said, schooling his face into a cool calm. “Well, if he doesn’t need it anymore, maybe we should take it off his hands.” 

Michael waved a hand, turning towards the couch and picking up the box. “Go. Make it snappy.” 

Gavin grinned again and flew off, returning seconds later with said item. “Is this one good?” he asked, balancing it precariously in his hands. Michael glanced up and nodded, returning to opening the xBox box. 

“Perfect. Set it over there and we’ll start setting everything up.” 

It took a couple of hours but everything was up and operational. Michael put in Halo first and started his teaching. 

Gavin was terrible but Michael always consoled him by reminding him that he had been doing it since he was eight and Gavin had only been doing this for the last three hours. They continued to play well into the evening, playing a few hours on each of the games Gavin obtained. Eventually, Michael helped him set up his XBL account and they played a few of the arcade games, before Gavin stumbled across something entitled ‘Minecraft’.

“Michael, what is this?” Gavin asked, hovering over the icon. 

“It’s called Minecraft. It’s basically a world building game, a little bit of survival involved. We did a couple Let’s Plays on it, but we ran out of ideas really fast.”

“Could….Could we play it?” 

“Sure, Gav,” Michael replied softly, smiling fondly at the angel next to him. Gavin smiled back and clicked the button, launching the game. “Oh! I have an idea!” 

“What?” 

Michael didn’t reply but began to type something into the world name. “Michael and Gav’s Happy World?” Gavin asked, glancing at Michael who was smiling.

“Yep! Now it’ll be saved and we can play in this world whenever we want.” 

“Nice.” 

Gavin took to the game like a fish took to water. He loved every aspect of it and he kept coming up with creative ideas, even though Michael spent the most of it making a house and looking for diamond so he could make a sword. Gavin found lava fairly early in the game and realized that with his accidently made bucket, he could carry lava without it hurting him. So naturally, he did the first thing he thought of.

He burnt their house to the ground.

“Gavin!!” Michael screamed over Gavin’s laughs. “You little shit! You fucking little shit!” 

“What? What did I do?” Gavin asked innocently. 

Michael dropped the controller and tackled the angel to the ground, rolling them around and around until they were both breathless and Gavin was locked in Michael’s arms. Gavin was lying on top of him, back to Michael’s chest, unable to move. (Well, Gavin let himself be held. He could have easily broken free but Michael didn’t need to know that. Humans have fragile egos after all.) 

“Apologize!” Michael demanded, making weird little spluttering noises. Gavin realized that his feathers were getting into Michael’s mouth. “Right now.” 

“And what will you do if I don’t?” 

“I’ll…” Michael trailed off. “I’ll stop coming over.”

“I apologize,” Gavin replied instantly, falling into babbling. “I’m sorry. I’m really sorry, Michael. I won’t ever do it again. I’m sorry.” 

Michael let him go, gently shoving the angel off of him and sat up, a concerned look on his face. “Gav, I was kidding. It’s not like I’m just going to stop showing up because you burned our virtual house down.” 

“Really?” Gavin asked nervously, his frantically beating heart slowing with Michael’s soothing words. 

“Yeah. You’re my friend Gav. My boy,” Michael replied, smiling, eye crinkling and cheeks dimpling. 

“You’re my boy,” Gavin said, his words holding more weight to them, even if Gavin was the only one who knew the weight was there. Michael was it for Gavin; the angel didn’t know it was possible to love this much. Michael pinked a little before reaching over for his controller, handing Gavin’s back to him in the process. They settled back against the couch, closer than they were when they were sitting on it. Gavin wondered around aimlessly in their world for a few moments before he raised his left wing and gently curled it around Michael’s shoulder. The human froze and Gavin left it there, holding his breath before releasing it when Michael relaxed back into the appendage. 

They played for a few more hours before Michael began to nod off next to Gavin, head lolling to the side and landing hard on Gavin’s shoulder. The angel took the controller from Michael’s loose fingers and turned off the xBox with a snap of his fingers. Instead of moving or waking the man, Gavin curled his wing around Michael tighter, rested his head against the soft auburn curls and dozed off himself. 

\--

Gavin woke long before Michael did. He smiled at the sleeping human, who looked years younger with the peace of sleep. Gently, Gavin pulled himself away from Michael, slipping his arms around him, cradling him for a moment before laying him down on the couch. Michael snuffled in his sleep and nuzzled into the couch, before settling. 

Silently, the angel padded from the room and entered the kitchen, starting a pot of coffee for Michael before heading to his room to get changed for his day. He had about an hour and a half before he had to be at the address that Geoff gave him so he decided to take a shower. 

Showers were another glorious thing that humans had going for them. The water pressure in the building was fantastic and Gavin liked to put the water on as warm as he could handle it, until steam was filling the little room and clouding up the mirrors. It also gave him time to think; mostly about Michael but this morning it was about the odd man named Geoff.

He had looked at Gavin like he knew his secret. The quick glances at the empty spaces where his wings should be and the knowing glint in those eyes. And how had eyes that were still young hold so much time, as if he had seen hell and all its inhabitants? And who was this friend and his partner and how in the world could that partner talk to Gavin’s father? And what was this favor Geoff supposedly owed his father? Was this father God or some poor sap that God convinced was Gavin’s father? So many questions and the water spraying doing his spine offered no answers. 

Eventually, Gavin pulled the shower curtain back and got out, drying off with the help of a fluffy white towel and a few flaps of his wings. Gavin stared at himself in the mirror, looking at his vessel’s face at different angles for a few minutes before he brushed his teeth quickly and left the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist. A quick peek into the living room proved Michael to still be asleep and Gavin smiled, before going to his room and getting dressed. He chose to dress simply, a pair of nicer jeans and a purple polo. Gavin admired the way he looked in purple, plus Michael had once said that he looked good in that color. 

Gavin’s sure that if he knew more humans, he wouldn’t be so obsessed with what Michael thought about him. But he was in love after all; years of viewing humans had proved to Gavin that they do a lot to ensure that their interest was pleased. So Gavin wore purple, ate terrible Thai food, and stole an xBox. As he pulled the shirt over his head, Gavin thought to himself, _I need to find more friends._

It was ten to seven by the time Gavin was all ready to go, paperwork in one hand and a travel mug of coffee in the other. He stopped and stared at Michael, still sleeping deeply, if the trail of drool from his mouth was any indication. The angel chuckled to himself before he set his gubbins down, quickly pouring a cup of coffee for Michael and leaving it on the side table next to him, a subtle tap of his finger insuring that it would still be hot when the human woke. 

“I’ll see you later, Michael,” Gavin whispered, reaching forward and moving a wayward curl out of Michael’s face. Michael smiled in his sleep and Gavin walked away, picking up his stuff and flying off towards the address.

He landed moments later and instantly froze, the mug of coffee slipping from his hand and spilling across the concrete. The building before him was simple and plain, another office building in a city full of them. The familiar name on the building, RoosterTeeth, isn’t what put Gavin on edge, not at all. Instead, it was the sheer _power_ coming from the building. There was a concentrated sheer force of power surrounding and coming from the building; overwhelming forces pulsed around him, tiny tendrils of energy that wrapped around his arms, got tangled in his feathers and wound around his neck like a hangman’s noose. The force was suffocating, choking, until his sinuses were filled with the scent of the unnatural. To an average human, none of this would be noticeable but Gavin was not an average human. He wasn’t even a human, he was an angel and there’s more benefits to being an angel other than a set of wings.

Like being able to sense the supernatural when others are unable. 

He was on edge as he approached the building, catching little hints that this was not a normal office at all: a line of salt on the doorway when he pushed open the door, the hidden [Devil’s trap](http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/index.php?title=Devil's_trap_\(symbol\)) underneath the carpet, the [banishing sigils](http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/index.php?title=Angel_Banishing_Sigil) hidden behind framed posters, waiting to be activated with a hint of blood, as if the people inside were waiting for him. 

But that was nothing compared to the way the blonde [kitsune](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kitsune) behind the desk smiled at him when he walked towards her. “Hi there! Welcome to RoosterTeeth! How can I help you?”

“My name is Gavin,” he said, eyes her warily, pulling his wings in tight to his back and readying his angel blade, a weapon of each angel is given when they reach a certain age. Although a bard, Gavin was still an angel and angels are warriors, first and foremost. “I’m here to meet with Geoff Ramsey.” 

“Oh! Okay! You’re the new hire! My name’s Kara, it’s nice to meet you!” The kitsune smiled wide, flipping through a few papers before handing five of them to Gavin. Gavin accepted them but kept his eyes locked on the firefox pretending to be a human. “I’ll call him, let him know you’re here. Feel free to take a seat and fill those out the best that you can.” 

“Thank you,” Gavin replied warily, backing towards the line of chairs on the opposite wall, never taking an eye off the kitsune. He watched as she picked up the phone and spoke softly into it, before pretending to fill out the papers. It was all basic information, until one line caught his eye, sending red flags all up in his head. 

_Species.  
If human, abilities._

What the hell was going on in this place? 

Gavin stared at the form until a dark shadow fell over him. Cautiously, he glanced up and the man innocently smiling back was not Geoff. 

“I’m Burnie. Come with me, Gavin.” 

This man was human, that Gavin was sure of, but he held himself differently than other humans. He held himself like he was more than well aware that there was a kitsune sitting four feet away, just waiting for her chance to attack, and would be able to handle himself if need be. Gavin stood and Burnie turned away, his back a tense line of muscle. Burnie glanced around the room as if he was checking the perimeter before walking past the kitsune, who gave Gavin a little wave. 

“You seem confused,” Burnie said coolly. “Or is that just your natural state?” 

Gavin was shocked at the gentle teasing; humans only teased with those they knew for some time, right? “Um, uh.”

“Well, that answered that,” Burnie replied, turning down a hallway and leading them to the last room on the left. He pushed open the door and gestured Gavin in. “Angels first.” 

Gavin froze instantly, hand shooting out, revealing his angel blade. It fit perfectly in his hand, the silver hot on the skin of his palm. He bowed forward in a defensive stance, using the little battle training he’s had to his advantage, holding the blade out. Burnie glanced at the blade curiously, showing no emotion on his face whatsoever, other than blatant amusement. 

“Who are you?” Gavin snarled, squeezing the base of his blade. “How do you know what I am?” 

Burnie smirked, crossing his arms. “I already told you, kid. Name’s Burnie.” 

“Ooo!” another voice called from inside the room. Gavin didn’t take his eyes off of the strange man in front of him at the sudden distraction. Another man entered his peripheral; he was tall, slightly pale, with out of control black hair and a glint in his eyes. “Is that an authentic angel blade?” 

Gavin snapped his head towards the new man and angled his body towards the newcomer. In Gavin’s surprise, the man reached forward and plucked the blade right out of Gavin’s hand, showing above average human strength. “It is!” the man announced, rolling it in between his hands, studying it intently. “Gus! Come look at this!” 

Gavin, still on the defensive, closed his hands into fists, planning on fighting his way out of this fiasco, if he had to. Another man was sat at a table, leaning over a stack of paperwork with a cup of coffee in his hand. “Joel, I really don’t have time for this. The budget is due next week and I’m not done with it yet.” 

“But Gus!” the man who snatched Gavin’s only weapon insisted, shaking it, as if to make a point. “Angel blade!” 

Gus finally glanced up, brows drawn together angrily. “Would you like to find thirty-one thousand dollars out of an already maxed out budget while I look at your fancy little piece of metal instead?” 

Joel tipped his head down, staring at the blade in his hand. “Not really.” 

“Then shut up.” 

Burnie laughed out, his beard covered mouth opening wide, and Gavin finally relaxed his stance, slightly. “What is going on here?” he asked desperately. 

“Goddamnit, Burnie!” a familiar voice called at the end of the hallway. Gavin turned and saw Geoff jogging towards the other men. “I didn’t tell him! I never said anything about all of this! I just told him to be here! That’s when I was going to break the news! Gently!” 

Burnie walked through the door, placing a hand on Gavin’s lower back to push him into the room, and replied, “Oh. Well. My bad. What do you want from me, Geoff? Kid has to figure it out some time.”

“Yeah, well,” Geoff answered, closing the door behind him. “I didn’t want it like this. Angels are something new to us, man. We don’t know how they’ll react to surprises.” 

Gavin wanted to interject, to point out the fact that he’s standing right there and he’s quite confused and would someone just explain please? But he didn’t get a chance over Burnie’s laugh. “He did good! He’ll be a great addition. How did you know anyway?” 

“Jack,” Geoff replied, glaring at Burnie, as if he should have already known the answer. 

“Geoff!” Joel announced, holding the blade out. “Just look at what he pulled out of thin air!” 

Geoff sighed and rolled his eyes, plucking the weapon out of Joel’s hands before handing it back to Gavin, who took it gratefully. He slipped it away, much to Joel’s amusement. 

“Don’t take other people’s things,” Geoff chided. Joel shrugged before swinging up on to the conference table. “How many times has that ended badly for you?” 

“Oh, psh. It was one little demon, who gives a fuck?” Joel replied. Behind him, Gus sighed loudly, crouching closer to the table. 

“Trying to work here,” he muttered and none of the others reacted, as if it was something that happened all the time. 

“You almost died, asshole,” Geoff replied. 

“But I didn’t and that’s all that matters.” Joel smiled cockily. 

They began to bicker, Burnie making unhelpful interjections in favor of both sides, and Gus made louder and louder annoyed noises before Gavin finally found his voice.

“Can someone explain to me exactly what the bloody hell is going on here!?” All the commotion stopped instantly, all four of them suddenly on guard, all in different defensive positions and, suddenly, it clicked to Gavin. “You’re hunters. All of you.” 

None of them replied for a moment, sharing conversations with subtle looks and lip curls before Geoff nodded. “Retired,” Geoff said, pulling out a chair and taking a seat. Burnie followed suit, leaving Gavin the only one standing. 

“Then that friend…” Gavin said, trailing off, letting Geoff fill in. 

The man nodded. “Hunter buddy. He called and told me that… you father was calling in that favor. Said his favorite son needed a job.”

“Which is why I’m stuck in this predicament of redoing the whole goddamned budget, trying to find the money to pay you,” Gus grumbled but no one but Gavin acted like they heard. 

“So, here you are. And with your quick thinking, you’ll be a great addition,” Burnie replied, nodding his head approvingly. 

“Addition to what?” Gavin asked. None of this was making sense. Geoff had asked him if he could play video games and edit videos. And now, he’s standing in front of four retired hunters at an office filled to the brim with unnatural power and a kitsune for a receptionist. He wanted to scream at the confusion filling his head but, if he did, the humans – no matter how dangerous they might be – would lose their heads. Literally. Angel voices are quite loud after all.

“RoosterTeeth. A safe haven for the supernatural.” 

“What?” Gavin deadpanned, staring at Geoff in confusion. The retired hunter shrugged, leaning back in his chair. 

“It’s exactly what it sounds like, Gavin,” Burnie said, leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “We’re a company who takes in the supernatural and help keep them safe from novice and gullible hunters who still believe that everything that goes bump in the night are evil.” 

“They’re not,” Joel supplied, swinging his legs back and forth gently. “Many of them are just misunderstood. Some have lost their homes, their people, and their livelihood. They have nowhere to go but the end of some hunter’s shotgun. So we came up with the idea to have a place where these beings can come, be safe, and have fun doing it.”

“But what about the public eye?” Gavin asked, confused. “If you’re trying to keep a low profile, wouldn’t they want to stay as far away from a camera as they can?” 

“It’s actually the perfect cover,” Geoff said, smiling softly at Gavin. Those hardened eyes – hunter’s eyes, Gavin should have realized the moment he met the man – were soft under the Florissant lighting, again reminding him of a father’s eyes. It set Gavin at ease, although the bafflement was still present.

“No one asks questions,” Burnie said, shrugging. Gavin nodded, only slightly understanding, but the tone that Burnie had used implied that the subject was closed. “Basically, Gav, all we’re doing is trying guide these people, keep some on the straight and narrow and provide a home. Everyone here is something special.”

“Christ, will you guys stop fucking talking and just go introduce him to a couple of people and get out of my office!?” Gus cried suddenly, making Gavin jump, his wings curling in close around his front. The three other men turned and glared, but they all stood anyway. 

“I’ll take him; he’s going to be working most with us anyway,” Geoff said, tipping his head back and forth, cracking his neck. Burnie nodded in agreement. 

“But if he tests well with the audience, I do need another podcast member,” he tossed out carelessly. “People are getting tired of Ray.”

“But he’s so cute, who could tire of him?” Joel asked, heading towards the door. Burnie and Geoff rolled their eyes before the former pointed to the door. 

“Go find something to fiddle with, break, and somehow blame Jordan for,” he snapped good-naturedly. Joel saluted and left the room, grin on his face. Gavin head was spinning from the back-and-forth’s and tried his hardest to keep up, but it ended in vain when he suddenly remembered that Michael worked here. That meant one thing and one thing only. 

Michael knew.

Michael knew the whole time, that Gavin wasn’t lying, that there was a different side to humanity, knew everything. He knew that hunters existed, knew that witches were real, probably knew the answer to all the dumb questions he had asked over the weeks. 

“Follow me, lad.” Gavin followed behind Geoff, feeling both lost and betrayed. Maybe Michael was a hunter; there was no way he was anything supernatural, Gavin would have noticed if he was. Maybe he was planning on killing Gavin soon, take his feathers for a spell he needs, use his blade against others. But the retired hunters said this was a safe place for those like Gavin, so wouldn’t that imply that Michael wasn’t using him for nefarious reasons? Or, maybe Michael was a very good liar, hanging in the backdrop until he could find the right moment to attack. Or perhaps, Michael wasn’t Michael, perhaps he was something worse. 

“Do…Do you accept demons here as well?” he asked lightly, trying to sound nonchalant and careless, even though he felt his heart breaking. Evidently, he failed because Geoff stopped and stared at Gavin hard, eyebrows pulled tight together in concern. 

“Demons are spawns of hell, souls too lost to be saved. They pose a threat to everyone here, no matter how powerful any of us may be. So, no. We don’t take demons.” 

“Okay, good,” Gavin mumbled, staring straight down at the floor. 

“Why do you ask?” Geoff asked, continuing his trek. Gavin hurriedly followed him, bringing his right wing forward and holding it tight to his chest, cradling it like he had when he was a child. To Geoff, it would appear like Gavin was just crossing his arms. 

“No reason, really,” he answered. Geoff hummed, turning towards the way Gavin entered. The angel followed helplessly, dropping his wing after one last comforting squeeze. 

“You’ve already met Kara,” Geoff said motioning towards the kitsune, who had the phone pressed to her ear, diligently taking a message. 

“The kitsune, yes.”

Geoff smiled proudly, as if he was impressed that Gavin – a fucking angel! – could recognize beings for their true selves. “We give her a family where she has none.” Geoff walked around the desk, reaching forward to scratch at Kara’s head. Kara leaned forward into it, eyes slipping shut for a moment before they flew open and batted at the hand. 

“Go away,” she hissed, moving the phone away from her mouth. “I’m talking to Sony.” 

Geoff laughed and held his hands out in a placating manner. Gavin smiled at Kara who waved before continuing to talk. 

“Our office is kinda small,” Geoff started, pointing to the door on the left. “You’ll be working in here with us.” Gavin wondered who ‘us’ entailed but he could show a little bit of patience. For once. Maybe. “But we have a few members of Achievement Hunter who work in this office. Mostly because we ran out of room, ha.”

Geoff walked towards the door on the right when the opposing one opened and a man with blonde hair popped his head out. “Hey, Geoff?” 

“Yeah, Ryan, what’s up?” 

“Uh, I have a problem with the last Splinter Cell LP we did,” Ryan said hesitantly. Geoff sighed and nodded. 

“Gimme two seconds.” Ryan nodded before closing the office door. Geoff motioned towards the door they were standing in front of. “Introduce yourself to Lindsay and JJ and they’ll give you the rundown. And by them, I mean Lindsay. JJ’s kinda prickly around this time of the day but his bark is worse than his bite. Promise. I’ll get you in a few, once I solve this shitty problem.” 

Geoff smiled, clapped Gavin on the shoulder, and turned away, entering the left office, letting the door click shut behind him. Gavin stood awkwardly in front of the other door for a long moment before he heard a deeply annoyed sigh from inside. Suddenly, the door swung open and a young man, with a scrunched up nose, stood, glaring angrily. 

“Either come in or walk away,” the man growled. Gavin nearly flinched but did as he was commanded and entered the small office. The man – who had shaggy black hair, sunken eyes, and pale skin – closed the door with a loud thunk and slunk back towards the other occupant’s side. Gently, the woman raised her arm and wrapped it around the young man’s shoulder. 

Gavin’s mind helpfully supplied that this was JJ and Lindsay. 

“Hello, Gavin,” Lindsay said, her voice bright and dark at the same time, like something you could only find at night. “Come, please sit down. Don’t let JJ worry you. He’s just a little testy right now.” 

“I’m not a morning person,” JJ said from the crook of Lindsay’s neck. Gavin awkwardly sat in a free chair, rolling a bit as he realized that the chair had wheels. 

“You’re not a life person,” Lindsay teased. JJ rocked his head back and forth, as if he was mocking the girl he was nuzzling with. 

“Oooo, more vampire jokes, so funny,” JJ deadpanned and the sentence put Gavin on edge, before he reminded himself that this was a “safe haven”. 

Lindsay just smiled and rubbed her cheek against JJ’s hair. JJ groaned in the back of his throat before pulling away. “I’m okay now.”

“Are you sure?” Lindsay questioned. JJ nodded, before rolling his chair back to a computer that sat across from Gavin. 

“So, you’re a vampire?” Gavin asked hesitantly. JJ glanced up before blushing slightly and nodding. 

“Yes,” he whispered, picking up a set of bright green headphones that Gavin had seen months ago, when God had first showed him Michael. “But I don’t want to be. That’s why I’m here. Geoff and Burnie, they keep me safe. Joel gets me… sustenance. Lindsay here keeps me grounded. It’s good. This place is good. Even better with an angel here.”

“Does everyone know about me?” Gavin asked, feeling put-out. 

“We had a meeting yesterday afternoon, letting us know to be on our best behavior and not to piss you off,” JJ answered, smirking, the moment of vulnerability falling away. Gavin smirked back. “We also painted the sigils on the wall afterwards!”

“I’m honored,” Gavin deadpanned, as he turned towards Lindsay, who was watching the scene with a serene look on her face. “Are you also a vampire?” 

Lindsay shook her head, her bright red hair swaying with the motion. “In a different time, I was once known as Luna,” she replied casually, smiling softly at Gavin. He lowered his eyebrows, running though a mental list of deities who had gone by the name of Luna. He came up with none. “But that was many, many years ago.” She continued. “Before those stopped believing in my kind.” Her face suddenly hardened and Gavin froze in fright at the mood swing. “Before those had the audacity to land on me.” 

That sparked something in Gavin, bright like the sun and sudden like a street lamp. “You’re the moon. The Roman goddess Luna.” Gavin whispered and Lindsay raised one finger, pressing it to her lips. 

“No. Not anymore. Now? I’m just a girl.” 

_“As mysterious as the dark side of the moon,”_ JJ sung quietly and Lindsay’s mask of mystery fell away, leaving an annoyed but amused looking girl in its wake.

“Oh! Moon jokes. Real mature, JJ,” Lindsay snarked. Gavin laughed at the sound of the moon and her vampire laughing and sat in the room for ten minutes, just listening to them bicker and answering any of their questions. 

A familiar knock sounded before the door opened and Geoff peeked in. “Good to see you getting along with the other kids.” Gavin wanted to tell him that he was older than him, older than time itself, but he held his tongue. “We only have twenty minutes before the last lad is here and we need to get some things squared away.” 

Gavin nodded solemnly, standing and leaving the room with Geoff, waving quickly to JJ and Lindsay, who both smiled back. “I have some questions,” Gavin began nervously. 

“And I probably know what they’re about, don’t worry. I’ll answer anything you ask, lad.” 

Gavin wondered if Geoff called everyone younger than him lad or if it was something his “hunter buddy” told him to do to put Gavin at ease. Because that’s exactly what it did. It put him at ease, reminded him of home, and the scent of mountains, chocolate, and liquor. Although his heart was still in shambles, Gavin felt comfortable around the older man and, against all better judgment, found himself trusting him. 

But he trusted Michael too and look at what that got him.

Geoff opened the door and walked through, holding it for Gavin. The angel gently shut it as every occupant in the room paused what they were doing to look at him. Gavin stood awkwardly as three pairs of expectant eyes stared at him. Unconsciously, he brought his right wing up and pulled it close to his chest, letting his feathers soothe him. 

“Guys, this is Gavin,” Geoff introduced him. With his left hand, Gavin waved lightly, looking at each man quickly. The first was the blonde man – Ryan – who had very bright blue eyes that watched him interestingly, as if he was a new science experiment to study. Ryan shook his head, as if ridding himself of the thought before he said, “Hey, what’s up?”

“The…sky?” Gavin replied awkwardly. As soon as the words left his mouth, he wanted to punch himself in the face. Why was he so bad at this!? The man sitting across the room, closest to the window, burst into laughter, causing Gavin to blush. 

“Oh, wow,” the man said, laughter dying off. He was young, probably around Michael’s age rather than Geoff’s or Ryan’s, and tanned. He was thin and lanky, awkward looking, like he would be clumsy if he stood up. He had bright brown eyes hidden behind black framed glasses, thick black hair and the beginnings of a beard, like he was just too lazy to shave every morning. Gavin watched as the kid stood and he could sense the sudden burst of magic just pour off the young man, lolling towards Gavin like waves at a beach. “That was lame. My name’s Ray.” 

Ray bowed at his waist in a flourish, returning to his full height, and waving his hand in a simple twirl. Red sparks spouted from his hand and when they faded, a perfect red rose was in his hand. Ray gestured for Gavin to take it, which the angel did. Gavin stared at the flower for a moment before glancing up at Ray’s wide open smile. 

“You’re a witch,” Gavin said in amazement. It was rare that a witch didn’t need a spell book, a table with magical items or even an incantation to conjure something. Ray was very powerful…

“I prefer the term warlock, thank you very much,” Ray said lightly, smirking. Gavin raised a single eyebrow and looked Ray up and down once, purposefully. 

“You’re nowhere near the status of warlock,” Gavin replied, huffing a laugh. Ray’s shoulders slumped as the office erupted into laughter. 

“I knowwww,” he wailed, throwing himself into the nearest chair and crossing his arms. “Don’t rub it in.” 

Gavin decided to keep it to himself that one earned the status of warlock by killing someone in the midst of battle with wordless magic. One glance at Ray and the aura of magic wafting off of him told Gavin that, if need be, Ray could easily earn that title. The innocence in his eyes made Gavin pray that that time would never have to come. 

“You’re snarky,” the final man piped in, finally. Gavin blinked when he realized that it wasn’t Ryan talking but just a very similar sounding voice. “I like that. My name is Jack. It’s nice to finally meet you, Gavin.” 

“What do you mean finally?”

“I’m a psychic. I’ve known you were going to be here before you did,” he replied swiftly, smiling at Gavin’s confusion. “And no, I don’t know what’s going to happen all the time. All I know is that if you ever burn down my house in Minecraft, I will make you regret it.” 

Gavin laughed loudly, prompting rest of the men in the room to smile. Gavin paused for a moment before turning back to Ryan. “I didn’t catch what you were.” 

“Who, me?” Ryan blinked at Gavin in confusion. 

“Yeah,” he nodded, before gesturing to himself and everyone else in the room. “I’m an angel. Ray’s a witch –”

“Warlock!”

“A witch, Geoff’s an ex-hunter –”

“Retired; once a hunter, always a hunter.”

“And Jack’s a psychic. What are you?”

“Uh,” Ryan started, drawing out the syllable. “I’m a human.”

“We keep him around because he’s funny,” Geoff interjected. Gavin blinked a few times before he began to laugh. 

“Thanks a lot, Geoff,” Ryan remarked dryly. “Now that the meet and greet is over, I’m going back to the warehouse. So I don’t have to deal with you annoying fucks.”

“See?” Geoff exclaimed. “Funny!” 

Ryan gathered up his stuff and rose from the couch, heading towards the door and closing it behind him, but not before he called back, “It was nice to meet you, Gavin, and I look forward to working with you.”

“See, he’s polite too!” Geoff said. 

Ray began to chortle, “He’s basically the office pet.”

“Oh, fuck you guys!” Ryan called back, slamming the door dramatically, causing a whole new wave of laughter. 

The sound died down and Gavin sensed that the rest of them were going to continue with their work so Gavin figured now was the best time to ask, “Well, what about Michael then?” 

The three of them froze at the question, turning wide eyes back to the angel in front of them. “W-What?” Geoff asked, stumbling over the word. 

“Michael. The little angry, redhead?” Gavin asked, trying to appear light-hearted even though his heart was pounding, fearful of the answer. He held his hand at the middle of his forehead. “About ye high, overly loud, curses like a sailor. Bit of a drama queen.”

“How do you know Michael?” Ray asked, leaning back in the chair. Gavin shrugged. 

“Long story. But he’s just a human, right?” Gavin asked, just short of desperate. Geoff motioned for Gavin to sit on the couch; he must have heard the anxiety in Gavin’s voice. 

“Yeah, Gav, he is,” Geoff said softly, sitting next to Gavin on the little white couch. It was still warm from Ryan and the heat was soothing against the cold of Gavin’s fears. “But he’s…something else. He’s destined for great things but we had no idea what. At least, not until I got that phone call.” 

“I saw it,” Jack supplied helpfully when Geoff glanced over to him. “On the day he was born. I saw something bright and…warm? It’s hard to explain, mostly because it was the first vision I ever had. The only thing I really remember from it was instantly knowing that whatever it was that I saw needed protecting. At least, until it could protect itself.” Jack shrugged, once, before locking eyes with Gavin. “Turns out that thing? Was a little boy on the coast of New Jersey.” 

“You’ve been watching out from him all this time?” Gavin asked, touched that a stranger would do something so kind for someone he didn’t know. 

“Slightly. I mean, I never went out of my way but I cannot confirm or deny that I was the one who sent him the e-mail, telling him about an open position in AH,” Jack replied, smiling. Gavin returned the motion when the door flew open. 

“Morning, ass…” Michael cried, trailing off when his eyes fell on Gavin, who waved uneasily. “Holes… Gavin, what are you doing here?” 

“Well,” Geoff announced, standing and clapping his hands, acting as if nothing of the ordinary had happened. “That makes introductions a little easier on my part. Michael, Gavin here is the new hire. If you could do me a favor and show him around, that would be great!” 

Michael’s mouth thinned out, his brows drawing together in anger as he spat out, “No problem, boss.” 

“I’ll take these,” Geoff said, taking the paper work from Gavin’s slack hands. “Now go follow Michael around while he shows you what we do here, what’s expected of you, and all that other fancy-schmancy jazz that I can’t be bothered to do.” 

“I’ll take you on a tour first,” Michael said, voice straining. Gavin frowned as he stood, but couldn’t help the smile that flickered across at the coffee mug in Michael’s hand; it was the same he left for him. “Then we’ll come back and I’ll show you how we record our Let’s Plays.” 

“Sounds good,” he replied tightly, the confusing emotions of betrayal and anger bubbling back up inside of him. Michael had been lying to him for the last few months and Gavin was just stupid enough to fall in love with the human. It was more than just anger he was feeling, he was feeling humiliation. How could he have been so damn gullible? 

Michael opened the door and walked through, not holding it for Gavin. He wasn’t bothered by it, too upset at the lies Michael had been feeding him for so long; he wanted to confront Michael on it but he had no idea where to start. 

Gavin expected to see the same few rooms he had seen during the real tour, silently wondering why this was all needed if Michael knew everything, but was unhappily surprised with Michael shoving him into an empty conference room. The human flicked on the light, slammed and locked the door and glared at Gavin with a look so hateful that Gavin wanted to apologize for…whatever it was that offended Michael so badly. 

“Gavin,” he started. “What the fuck?”

“What?” he asked, confused as he leaned against the table, putting space between the two of them. Michael mirrored the pose, pressing his back against the door. 

“You just happen to find a job here? Where I work?” Michael crossed his arms angrily. “This is borderline creepy, man.”

Gavin sneered in indignation. “I didn’t apply here, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“So your dad – _God_ – happened to get you a job here, huh?” Michael snapped back before sobering. “Is this why you asked me to teach you video games? So you can basically stalk me?” 

“I was of the understanding that stalking is between two strangers and not between friends!” Gavin cried, taking a step forward, unconsciously spreading his wings in anger. Michael didn’t even acknowledge the movement stepping closer to Gavin until he was in the angel’s space. 

“I was of the understanding that friends don’t randomly disappear in the morning! Friends don’t lie and keep secrets!” he shouted back, face growing red in anger. 

Gavin flinched back, feeling as if Michael slapped him. “You want to talk about lying and keeping secrets, Michael? Huh? You’re the damn king of lying and secrets!”

“What the fuck are you talking about!?” Michael shouted back, confusion tinting the anger slightly. Gavin huffed a sardonic laugh. 

“You knew,” he replied lowly. “You knew this whole time and you kept asking me all these questions. I should have known, really.” Gavin lowered his wings in defeat. “I was probably just a science experiment to you, wasn’t I? A chance to learn about angels, add another page to your hunting journal.”

Michael’s fight drained out of him instantly, features softening into gentle confusion. “Gav, what _the fuck_ are you talking about?” He reached out to touch him but Gavin flinched back, anger coming back full force at the act taking place in front of him. 

“You knew _everything!!”_

 _“What?”_ Michael whispered, near begging. But Gavin had had it with this little charade, he was over it. He was…done. 

“YOU KNEW!” he boomed, a sudden sound of thunder echoing outside. Michael flinched, flailing away from Gavin, getting as far away from the angel as possible. Gavin knew that his eyes were probably blue with his fiery grace but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. “You knew about the supernatural aspects of this world and still had the audacity to try and convince me that you knew nothing. You work _here!_ A place warded against demons and angels and everything in between and you still lied to me! You lied to _me,_ ” Gavin whimpered at the end of his tirade, feeling stupid and ashamed. 

“I didn’t lie to you,” Michael replied, fear dripping from his words, laced with truth that Gavin refused to accept. “I honestly have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

Gavin shook his head, readying himself to say something to end the conversation and fly back to heaven, when the door burst open. Both of the men turned to the doorway, watching Geoff, Jack and Ray throw themselves into the room. 

“He’s telling the truth!” Ray cried, hands open, finger flexing, readying himself for a spell, Gavin realized. “He doesn’t know.” 

“I’m feeling really lost here, guys,” Michael chimed in from where he was coming closer to Gavin as the angel rounded on the three other men. Unconsciously, he held out a wing, protecting Michael from those who had been lying to him for the past two years, if Ray’s words were to be believed.

“What do you mean, he doesn’t know?” Gavin gritted out, voice unnaturally deep causing Ray to flinch back, standing closer to Geoff. 

“It’s the truth. He doesn’t know, about any of us,” Jack explained calmly, face apologetic but firm. 

Gavin growled low in his throat, angry for Michael now. “Explain yourselves.” 

Geoff – the bravest, stupidest man Gavin’s ever known – came closer, placing both of his hands on Gavin’s shoulders. “People are allowed to have secrets, lad.” 

“Not secrets like this,” Gavin argued, shrugging the man off. “Not when those secrets could negatively affect his life.” 

“Whoa, what the fuck are we talking about?” Michael asked, leaning on his tip-toes to peer over Gavin’s wing. “Michael’s still confused.” 

“Michael needs to stop talking about himself in the third person,” Jack replied easily, causing Michael to chuckle and raise his middle finger at the other man. 

“Fine. I’m fucking confused,” Michael corrected, standing closer to Gavin until the angel could feel the damp heat from Michael’s mouth hovering over the protecting wing. Suddenly, Michael began to splutter and flail about, as one of Gavin’s loose feathers fell onto his lips. “Oh, god, why?” 

Gavin turned, lowering his wing, and smiled apologetically at Michael. The human rolled his eyes and pulled the feather from his lips. “Gross, Gav.” And, just as quickly as it came on, the fight between them was done and over; Gavin could feel it in the way Michael’s eyes sparkled and the way his fingers twirled the end of the feather between them. 

“Where did you get that, just now?” Geoff asked, pointing towards the feather. Michael quickly dropped it to his side, hiding his hand behind his thigh. Panicked eyes met Gavin’s and the words of confusion from earlier were all bathed in a sudden truth, and Gavin was as sure as there was a god that Michael wasn’t lying to him – had never lied to him. 

And it was time for everyone else to return the favor. 

Gavin turned from Michael and locked eyes with Geoff. “It’s a feather. From my wings. Michael can see them.” 

“Gav…” Michael hissed, free hand griping Gavin’s wing tight. Across the room, Ray gasped, eyes wide behind his glasses and Jack looked pleasantly surprised, as if he hadn’t seen this detail coming. Geoff blinked a few times before nodded. 

“And that explains a lot,” Geoff replied lightly, casting a glance at Jack who smiled tightly before turning from the room and leaving, dragging a protesting Ray after him. 

“No! Wait,” the younger man was calling. “I want one! Imagine the things I could do with an angel feather!” 

“That’s why you’re never going to get one,” Jack answered and Gavin dropped his wings, pulling them tight to his back. There were an endless possibility of spells Ray could do with just a fraction of a feather. The door closed gently behind Ray and Geoff stood quietly in front of the two, a regretful look on his face. 

“Michael,” Geoff started, locking eyes with the other man. “First off, there are a lot of things I have to apologize to you for. And a lot of secrets I have to confess.” 

“Uhhhh,” Michael intoned, raising a hand to the back of his head and scratching at his scalp. “Do I really want to know?”

“Yes,” Gavin and Geoff replied at the same time. Michael blinked before dropping his arm and nodding. Geoff walked towards the door and opened it, motioning for the other two to follow. Michael and Gavin stared at one another before the human took the first step. Gavin followed closely, one wing extended and gently curling around Michael. 

He smiled at Gavin, before whispered, “Next time, leave a note. I mean, I totally appreciated the coffee but still…” 

Gavin smiled back, before nodding. “Okay. Sorry. I’ll do it next time.” 

“Hey, Geoff,” Michael called, appearing to try and cover the moment they were having. “The AHWU’s gonna be late, isn’t it?”

“Late as dicks,” he answered over his shoulder. Michael laughed and Gavin closed his eyes momentarily, letting the sound wash over him. 

“The fans are gonna be pissed.” 

“Pissed as dicks.” 

“That has a double meaning,” Gavin chimed in, causing the two humans to laugh as they walked through the Achievement Hunter doorway, where Jack and Ray were waiting patiently. 

“It does. Now,” Michael said as he closed the door behind him. “What the fuck is going on?”

\--

“My life has turned into a Supernatural episode,” Michael bemoaned forty-five minutes later. 

“Not until there are demons!” Ray chirped, causing everyone on the room to roll their eyes. 

“Thanks for that, Ray,” Michael snapped, crossing his arms and glaring. “Jack’s a psychic who’s had visions of me since I was young.” 

Jack guilty nodded, pursing his lips. 

“Ray’s a goddamned witch.”

“Warlock!” Ray exclaimed, throwing his hands up, launching his stuffed Snorlax at Michael’s head. Geoff reached forward and caught it, not looking up from his cell phone. 

“And Geoff’s a hunter of Halloween creatures!” 

“Retired,” Geoff piped in, tossing the stuffed toy back at Ray, who caught it in a blue aura, making it float and dance in the air. Michael watched in dazed amazement, mouth wide open. Gavin leaned forward and gently closed his jaw. 

“I can’t believe this,” Michael whispered to himself, leaning into his chair, looking around the room at his friends. Gavin felt sympathy for him; it was so much to take in all at one time. “Am…am I the only normal one here?”

“Naw,” Ray replied, letting the Snorlax fall into in waiting hands. He held it close to his chest, damn near cuddling it. “Ryan’s normal.”

“But he knew?” 

“Yes,” Geoff answered guiltily, looking up at Michael. Gavin sat quietly, letting the unusual family around him air out their dirty laundry. He held a tiny bit of guilt because he was the reason that Michael’s world was turning upside down around him. And has been that reason since he fell out of the sky and landed on him. “But we weren’t sure how you would respond to the news and, honestly, we couldn’t have to up and quit because you got a little nervous around a few coworkers.” 

“Unless one of them is going to drink my blood, I think I’ll be fine,” Michael replied sarcastically, standing and dropping next to Gavin, tucking in close. The human leaned back into Gavin’s wing and the angel smiled and curled it tighter around him. Although he was acting calm and accepting, there was a haunted look beginning to form around Michael’s eyes and Gavin felt the wariness forming in Michael’s posture. He wanted to soothe the man, let him know that he was there for him, whenever he needed him. 

“I’d stay away from JJ if I were you then,” Ray said, smirking at the way Michael’s eyes grew wide. 

“JJ’s a fucking vampire!?” he cried, ripping a chuckle from the two older men in the room. Gavin smiled, enjoying how…familial the atmosphere felt around them. “That…actually explains a lot.” 

“Don’t worry, lad,” Geoff said, standing from his chair and reaching for a camera and a tripod. “JJ’s well fed. Plus, anger leaves the blood tasting bitter; JJ prefers sweeter blood.” 

Michael paled, eyes wide with horror. “I think I’m gonna be sick.” He raised his hand and placed it over his mouth. Gavin rolled his eyes. 

“Drama queen,” he teased gently, earning a sharp glare. He grinned widely as Michael rolled his eyes and stood. Jack and Ray did the same, shuffling things around, hiding little things around the room. “What’s happening?”

“We’re setting up for the AHWU. Hide incriminating things from the camera’s view or things that we could trip over,” Jack answered, smiling at Gavin’s confusion. Michael sat at a desk in the middle of the right side of the room, next to Ray’s and a raggedy looking empty desk next to the door. 

“One time, Ray fucking ate it because there was a cord lying on the floor,” Michael said, laughing. Ray scoffed. 

“I could have used a spell to get it out of the way,” he mumbled as he waved his hands, little gold and purple sparks sprouting from his fingertips. “But, nooooo. We had to protect your innocence, just for a little while longer.” He teasingly glared at Michael, who didn’t catch it, too absorbed with the harmless sparks. 

“Actually,” Geoff said, toying with the camera’s angle on the tripod. “If you weren’t running around like a child, you wouldn’t have ate it.” 

Ray blushed slightly as the room laughed. “Technicality. My point is still valid.” 

“Whatever.” Geoff rolled his eyes and picked up a piece of paper from his desk. Gavin watched from the couch in fascination as everyone moved, confident and sure of themselves. “Jack, you ready?”

“Yep.” 

“Awesome.” Geoff turned at the waist, locking eyes with Gavin. “You’re gonna be in the shot, but that’s fine. I’m going to introduce you to the audience in this anyway, but we can film that once Jack is done. And these two idiots – ” Geoff pointed towards Ray and Michael – the witch was juggling several knickknacks from his desk in the air without touching them and Michael was watching in deep captivation – “Will try to convince you to do stupid things in the background; just don’t.” Geoff paused for a moment as Gavin nodded solemnly. “Or do, what do I care?” 

Gavin smiled brightly as Geoff turned back to the camera. “And we’re rolling in three… two… Hey everyone! This is Geoff and you’re watching AWHU.” 

\--


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized that, in the first part, I didn't link some of the things that needed linked, like the SPN lore for vampires, so I did in this one. 
> 
> Also, I'm sorry if anyone read the first version of this chapter, where AO3 ate half of the chapter. This one is updated, coded properly, and should have no issues. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking around and having a bit of patience in me, and I'll see you in part three!

\--

“So, have you liked it so far?” Michael asked, sitting next to Gavin at the table. Gavin glanced up from his burrito – Ray took him to Chipotle’s for the first time almost two months ago and he’s been addicted ever since – and smiled at Michael.

“It’s been great!” Gavin chirped, his wings fluttering lightly at his happiness. As always, Michael stared at them in awe before returning his eyes to Gavin’s. “I’m glad everyone likes me.”

“Understatement of the century,” Michael replies easily, taking the burrito from Gavin’s hands and biting it. Gavin didn’t mind though, since he would often do the same. “The fans fucking adore you. I think Ray’s getting jealous.”

“Ray is not jealous,” Gavin answered, taking a sip of his RedBull. Michael grinned brightly, his mouth opening when Gavin swatted at him with his wing. “Stop. No more ‘it gives you wings’ jokes. Please.” Michael laughed, the sound echoing around the empty room. Gavin smiled before sobering lightly.

“And how are _you_ doing?” he asked gently, taking the burrito back and taking a bite. Michael’s smile faded slowly as he lowered his head.

“It’s…different,” he said simply. “Like. It’s an…adjustment?” Gavin nodded and waited patiently. Michael sighed before leaning in close to Gavin, like Gavin was the one normal thing in his life, the one thing that was keeping him grounded. It made Gavin’s heart race but he always tried to keep his excitement of having Michael close to himself.

His brothers and sisters always talked about how wonderful falling in love was but no one ever mentioned how uncertain it was. No one ever talked about how scary it is, trying to figure out if someone felt the same for you. No one ever mentioned how terrifying the possibility of them not returning your feelings were.

Gavin does not like this aspect of human life.

“It’s weird. I mean, I knew we were an odd bunch of people but… I guess I didn’t know it could get any weirder.”

Gavin made a sympathetic noise in the back of his throat and laid his head on Michael’s for a quick moment, not wanting to press his luck. They sat there in silence for a few minutes; Michael played with the end of Gavin’s wings while the angel finished his food. Suddenly, Kerry rushed past, holding something close to his chest and snickering to himself. Michael and Gavin watched in interest as the [pixie ](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/pixie)smiled at the two of them, waving one hand excitedly before he turned and rushed away. The two shared a confused look before Michael shrugged and continued to stoke Gavin’s feathers.

Moments later, there was a loud scream, making Michael and Gavin jump. They turned towards the doorway, just in time to catch Miles floating through it. Michael’s eyes went wide and he leaned in closer to Gavin, who just smiled in the face of the angry [fairy](http://wiki.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fairy).

“Where did he go?” Miles growled and Gavin had to bite his lip to stop from laughing. He pointed in the direction Kerry went and watched as Miles soared off in that direction.

“It’s shit like that I’ll never be used to,” Michael muttered, relaxing away from Gavin. The angel smiled at the human before crumpling up his burrito wrapper and tossing it at the trashcan.

“Their friendship is peculiar,” Gavin observed lightly, stretching his arms above his head and spreading his wings wide. He loved how much space this place had, with the exception of their office and the sound stage.

“Tell me about it,” Michael muttered, crossing his arms on the table and lying his head on them.

“Well, pixies and fairies hardly get along,” Gavin said, lowering his arms and leaning his head against his palm, watching Michael through his half-lidded eyes. He was so tired from staying up all last night trying to figure out how to successfully edit videos at Geoff’s last night. The man – who had a lovely wife and beautiful child – had taken Gavin under his proverbial wing and they struck up a friendship that Gavin himself hadn’t seen coming.

And so what if it was because sometimes, Geoff would smell like a mountain range, a Snickers bar and cheap whiskey? No one needed to know why Gavin felt so relaxed around the retired hunter.

“Really?” Michael asked, glancing up from his resting spot. “But Kerry and Miles are best friends.”

“And that’s why they’re probably here,” Gavin answered sadly. “Everyone here seems to have a sad story about how they came to this place. I can’t imagine theirs.”

“Theirs isn’t so sad,” a new voice announced. Michael glanced up to see who it was but Gavin felt it when she walked into the room, a bright burst of light and dark always surrounded her and it filled the room; every room she ever walked into.

“Hey Lindsay,” Michael said, his voice light and happy; calmer as if his anxiety just melted away at her presence. Gavin frowned to himself before he smiled tightly when Michael glanced over to him. “What do you mean?”

“Individually, their story sucks,” Lindsay said, taking a seat across from the duo, shooting a sharp, knowing glance at Gavin that left him blushing. “Miles’ forest was destroyed so a company could make a parking lot; his entire family had to leave and find a new place to live. Kerry’s family had a little extra land to give so the pixies allowed the fairies to stay there as long as they kept to themselves. Kerry, the pixie king’s son, didn’t have many friends because other pixies were afraid to offend him and have his father…execute them so he was always a lonely boy.

“Until he met Miles under an oak tree Miles was talking to. They became fast friends but tensions between their families grew as tension tends to do. And when the tension hit a head, Miles and Kerry refused to take sides. And when two crown princes refuse to fight, things get even more heated. Their families disowned them and cast them out but they had each other. So, individually, their stories suck but they had each other. So. Not so sucky.”

“How do you know all of this?” Michael asked, although Gavin already felt like he knew. Lindsay smiled beautifully at the two of them, eyes locking with Gavin’s for a quick moment before she answered.

“Because I was there, Michael.”

“Are… are you a fairy? Or a pixie?” he asked timidly and Gavin pressed his wing into Michael’s palm.

The first week, Michael took to the news pretty well. He continued to do things normally, before he found out that the supernatural surrounded him; he taught Gavin how to set up his recording system, the basics of editing, taught him how to play certain games before they recorded so Gavin wouldn’t embarrass himself too much. He ate lunch with Ray and Gavin; laughed loud with Geoff, Jack and Ryan. Things were normal still, at least from what Gavin could see. But on day eleven, shit hit the fan, as Ray said.

The entire office learned that Michael knew, so there was no reason to hide anymore. Gavin saw JJ drinking a tall glass of O- in the lobby. Miles would float around when he was too lazy to walk. Kerry allowed his skin to occasionally fade into its natural green. And Ray would hardly leave his chair, using magic to obtain anything that he wanted. It was sudden and overwhelming, or at least that Michael had cried that day after catching Lindsay glowing brightly, because of the full moon. Michael claimed that he couldn’t do this anymore and fled the office. The only thing that stopped Gavin from chasing after him was Geoff’s hand on his shoulder and a sorrowful shake of his head.

Gavin had received a text twenty minutes later that called him a _fuckface_ and asked him when he was going to come after Michael. Gavin had laughed and left the office; Jack waved off Geoff’s warning by saying ‘I knew this was coming’.

Gavin had found Michael crouched low under a maple tree, smoking a cigarette. Gavin silently sat next to the human and let Michael rant at him between angry drags. By the end of it, Michael was near tears and Gavin had wrapped an arm around the human, stood up, and whisked the two of them off to his apartment, where they hid together for the rest of the weekend.

Gavin had used those few days to let Michael know who was what and give him reading material, letting Michael inform himself. By Tuesday, Michael timidly declared that he was ready to go back and Gavin made a promise to himself that he was going to be there to help guide Michael and, maybe, hold his hand if he needed it. (Michael never needed his hand held so far but he did like to pet Gavin’s wings when he was feeling overwhelmed. So, win-win.)

Lindsay’s light-dark laughter drew Gavin from his musings and he finally tuned back into the conversation happening around him.

“No, Michael,” she said, picking up her soda can. “I was there because I’m the Roman goddess Luna. I’m the moon. I see what it sees and it sees what I see.”

“You’re the moon? Are you kidding me?” Michael whispered, hand retracting from Gavin’s wings only to find his hand. He gripped it tightly and Gavin squeezed back. He locked eyes with Lindsay, who raised an eyebrow. He nodded once, sharply, and Lindsay smiled.

“I am,” she answered lightly before standing. “And I have to go check on JJ. I don’t like leaving my kids alone for too long, y’know?”

“Uhhh,” Michael intoned, confusion bright on his features.

“JJ’s a [vampire](http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/index.php?title=Vampires),” Gavin whispered softly. “Vampires are children of the night, of the moon.”

“That’s… amazing,” Michael replied quietly, watching Lindsay rise from the chair and give a quick nod before sweeping from the room. “Is that why she was glowing that one time?”

“She’s influenced by the moon. It was full that day.”

“I see.”

“Are you going to be okay?” Gavin asked lightly. Michael’s hand was still tight around his and Gavin never wanted to let it go.

“Yeah, I think so,” Michael answered. “Let’s go back. I’m sure Geoff has something planned.”

Michael stood, hand still in Gavin’s, and tugged the angel along. They walked through the office, fingers intertwined, where anyone could see, and Gavin felt light and giddy, even if they were holding hands because Michael was overwhelmed.

They entered their office, hands still held, to see Jack facing a camera, recording another AHWU. Michael grinned brightly at Gavin before shooting a sharp glance to Ray in the corner. The witch grinned in reply and the three men – dubbed Team Lads by both Michael and the fans – did was they did best: make fools of themselves and laugh themselves silly.

Several takes later, Gavin was laughing loudly – in a mix of embarrassment from where he fell and just overwhelming joy – and Michael had hot fondness in his eyes, the kind of fondness that took Gavin’s breath away and, in the background of AHWU number whatever, Gavin crossed the slim distance between the two of them and held Michael close to him, arms around his neck and laughter in his ear. Michael’s arm went under Gavin’s invisible wings and rubbed the center of his back, echoing Gavin’s laugh.

“Gayyyyyy,” Ray cried, a huge teasing grin on his face. Gavin wasn’t bothered by it because Michael just squeezed tighter before letting go to tackle Ray to the ground.

“You lads are going to be the death of me,” Jack said sadly, shaking his head as he turned to look at them. All three boys paused, eyes wide, before Jack scoffed. “Not literally, idiots. Don’t you have work to be doing?”

They chuckled again before dispersing back to the files on their computers. Gavin fired up his xBox instead and opened Minecraft, attaching the thumb drive that held the new world that Geoff and he had started to make nights before. It was going to be a lovely surprise for everyone, if Michael kept his eyes on his own screen.

“Oi,” Gavin chided when Michael glanced over. “Don’t be a screen-looker.”

Michael laughed and held his hands up before slipping on his headphones and going to work.

Michael’s house was going to be beautiful, Gavin thought to himself, as he entered creative mode and went to work.

\--

“We should have competitions,” Geoff said, as he laid layer after layer of TNT below Achievement City. Gavin hummed in response, as he stared at the item list, not remembering what he needed from it. “Like, make little games inside of the world and everyone can play for something.”

“Play for what?” Gavin asked, his phone vibrating in his pocket. He set his controller down and fished it out. It was Ray, sending a stupid photo of something. Gavin stared at it for a long moment before another text from the witch came in, a caption to the pic that sent Gavin into fits.

“Michael?” Geoff asked. Gavin shook his head and texted back before locking the phone and dropping it next to him on the desk. They had chosen to stay late and work on the surprise for the office together, instead of going back to Geoff’s where they would have to split screen and split screening was annoying.

“Ray.”

“Ah.”

“But you were saying something?” Gavin asked, remembering what he needed from the menu. He grabbed green and black wool and exited the menu quickly.

“We should make games inside of this and have everyone play for a trophy or something.” Gavin nodded in understanding and opened the menu again. Something black and yellow caught his eye and God’s words echoed back at him, _That color scheme will come in handy, lad_. Quickly, he grabbed one piece of obsidian and four pieces of gold.

“Hey Geoff,” Gavin called, looking around the world for the man. He couldn’t see the character Geoff had chosen – Master Chief, from what Michael told him – and really wanted the man to see this.

“Yeah?”

“Where are you?”

“I’m about forty layers down. Why?”

“I need to show you something,” Gavin said, smile spreading across his face. “So get your ass up here!”

“I’m comin’, I’m comin’,” Geoff grumbled. Gavin ran around in circles waiting for Geoff to appear. When he did Gavin switched to the single piece of obsidian. “What Gav?”

“Something like this?” He placed the dark piece down and then quickly stacked the four pieces of gold on top. Gavin made excited noises as he twisted his character atop of the…tower? Yeah, that sounded right. Tower.

“That’s perfect,” Geoff said. Gavin glanced behind him and saw Geoff’s bright grin which sent a sudden warmth through him. Though it was quickly followed by a sudden rush of melancholy; he missed his father so much sometimes. “What’s up, lad?”

Gavin’s head shot up and he caught Geoff’s worried eyes. “What? Nothing.”

“That’s not a nothing face.”

Gavin grimaced before shaking his head. “Don’t worry about it; it’s stupid.”

“It probably is,” Geoff remarked lightly. “Doesn’t mean that it can’t bother you.”

Gavin sighed before raising his hand and rubbing at his neck. “I guess I’m just… what do you humans call it?”

“Homesick?” Gavin looked up and caught Geoff’s understanding eyes. He nodded before looking back down at the white controller in his hand. (When he saw humans hold these, he never once thought that he would too.) “Gavin, what’s the longest you’ve been away from home, not including now?”

“Uhh, about three days,” Gavin replied, thinking back thousands of years ago. Geoff nodded.

“And how long have you been here on Earth?”

“About four months,” Gavin answered quickly. He had gotten used to counting the days and weeks because he wanted to know how long he’s known Michael; how many wonderful days he spent with the man.

“And that’s why you’re homesick. Everyone feels like that sometimes. You should see Michael when he’s homesick. He’s terrible.”

“Really?” Gavin asked, interested in knowing as much about Michael as he could.

Geoff nodded. “He’ll stare at his mom’s phone number for an hour, debating on calling her. And then he’ll check his last pay stub to see how much vacation he has and then he’ll look at plane tickets for forty-five minutes. It’s so funny; he’ll stare at the same website with the same price for the whole time, but I swear he thinks that if he glares long enough, the price will magically go down.” Geoff laughed and Gavin joined in, more in the fact that Geoff was laughing, not because he found it funny. He didn’t understand how plane tickets worked; he was his own plane.

“Anyway,” Geoff continued. “That looks sweet as dicks. We should totally use it. What should we call it though?”

“Ummm,” Gavin intoned. “No clue.” Suddenly, an idea stuck him. “Hold on.” He picked up his phone and snapped a quick photo of the tower. He opened a picture message and sent it to several people in his contacts. “Now we wait.”

“Wait for what?” Geoff asked. Gavin hummed under his breath though, not answering. “Okay, then. What made you come up with the idea?”

Gavin shrugged. “The color scheme mostly.”

“Oh. Black and gold? Big fan of the Steelers, then?”

“What are the Steelers?” Gavin asked, glancing over his shoulder. Geoff laughed and shook his head.

“Should have known angels don’t have football in heaven.”

Gavin’s phone vibrated with two incoming texts, both from Kerry and Miles. Their suggestions were fair but not what Gavin was really looking for. Lindsay’s came a moment later. Still not what he wanted.

“So what are you doing?” Geoff asked, glancing over and seeing Gavin tucked into his phone.

“Trying to get a name for this tower,” Gavin answered. Geoff laughed.

“So what did Michael say?” Gavin glared at him, only causing Geoff to laugh louder.

“I have more friends than just Michael,” he snapped, looking down when Ray’s incoming text alerted. Gavin didn’t know what it meant but it seemed perfect. “Ray says we should call it the Tower of Pimps.”

“Love it,” Geoff announced. “This is going to be great. The fans really loved these Minecraft LPs but I ran out of ideas so quickly. And no one in the office was willing to help me. Except Jack, who just told me to be patient. Guess he was talking about you.” Geoff laughed again and Gavin felt himself blush. It was a weird feeling to know that someone knew about him before he even stepped foot on earth. “Hey Gav?”

“What’s up?” He glanced over his shoulder and saw Geoff completely facing him, controller dangled low in one hand. Gavin turned around, giving his full attention to the hunter.

“I’m really glad you’re here.” Geoff smiled, honest and bright, and Gavin felt lost in that moment, a deep need for his father rushing through his body that left him almost gasping for breath. He couldn’t handle the truth in Geoff’s eyes so he quickly glanced around the room, darting from one object to another, never meeting Geoff’s eye. “Lad?”

“You remind me of my father,” Gavin babbled, finally looking Geoff in the eye. The man’s eyebrows shot up and there was a hint of red to his cheeks. “So I’m not so homesick when I’m with you.” Gavin lowered his eyes and rolled the analog stick under his thumb in a circle. “So, yeah. I’m glad I’m here too.”

Geoff chuckled, low and deep in his chest. “So, what you’re saying is that I’m like God?”

“No!” Gavin cried, a small frown crawling onto his features. “I view God and my father as two different things! Like, God is the one who commanded the Great Flood to happen. My father is the one who held me when I cried because the other fledglings wouldn’t play with me.”

“Wow... Angels sound like a bunch of dicks. Present company excluded.” Gavin rolled his eyes before turning back to his desk, and laying down a line of black wool to outline the logo. “So why wouldn’t they play with you?”

“My wings.” Gavin said sharply, not really wanting to open this subject again. He already went over it with Michael half a dozen times and he didn’t want Geoff’s pity. He wanted his friendship.

“What’s wrong with them?” Gavin glanced over and Geoff had turned back away. Gavin looked at his screen and Geoff ran past, a piece of TNT in his hand.

“They’re…unusual.”

“How?”

“The color.”

“They’re not white?”

“Angel’s very rarely have just white wings. It’s human culture that assigned that assumption. Colors are wide and varied,” Gavin corrected. Geoff made a humming noise in the back of his throat. Gavin knew the next question he was going to be asked and wasn’t disappointed.

“So what color are yours?”

Gavin took a deep breath. “Black and gold.”

Geoff’s character paused before it continued to move. “Nice.”

And, much to Gavin’s relief, the conversation was done. They continued to play for a few more hours until Geoff’s wife called and beckoned him home so they could put their little girl to bed together. Gavin had met her so many times and she was a lovely beautiful child who held such wonder in her eyes at Gavin. She didn’t know anything about Geoff’s and Griffon’s life before her but Gavin felt that she eventually will. A hunter always passes their knowledge on, even if the receiver did nothing more than catalog the knowledge. Gavin was reminded of Caleb when he looked at that little girl; perhaps that’s why he was so enamored with her.

Gavin quickly saved their progress and returned to his apartment. He was shocked at the sight that greeted him. Michael – splayed out on the couch, xBox controller fallen to the floor from his lax grip, Grand Theft Auto humming in the background – sleeping soundly. Michael in his apartment wasn’t a strange occurrence but coming home at such a late hour without any notice was.

Gavin crept closer, leaning over to peer at the sleeping human. His face was soft with sleep, curls falling across the black leather, creating an auburn halo that seemed to give him an unearthly glow. His breathing was deep and steady, the sign of true comfort. Gavin was once told that humans only slept like this when they believed that they were safe. Michael felt safe at Gavin’s apartment and that sent a rush of warmth through Gavin’s veins.

“Michael,” Gavin whispered, gently picking up the controller and saving Michael’s progress, just in case he fell asleep while playing. “Michael, wake up.” Gavin sat the controller down, an open book on the coffee table catching his eye. It wasn’t one of the books that he obtained for Michael when the man had freaked out. Technically, he had stolen those from different sources – public libraries, private libraries, and an[ old garage shop](http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/index.php?title=Singer_Salvage_Yard) in South Dakota that had been coated in dust, as if someone didn’t have the guts to reenter it after such long disuse – but they were all Michael’s now. Gavin had given them to him but this one wasn’t a part of that collection.

This one was about angels.

Gently, Gavin lifted the book up, eye brows furrowing as he took in the pages the book was open to. Nephilim: The children of an angel and a human. Gavin was familiar with these in name only. He had never met a Nephilim, but knew that they existed. Before [Gabriel](http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/index.php?title=Gabriel) died, he had sired several of them during his time away from Heaven. It was once rumored that [Lucifer ](http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/index.php?title=Lucifer)had one himself but it was just a rumor as far as Gavin was concerned.

Why was Michael researching this? Why was he researching angels, when all he had to do was ask and Gavin would tell him as much as God would allow?

A soft groan tore Gavin away from his thoughts and he quickly snapped the book shut, laying it face down on the table. He turned to Michael, who blearily blinked up at him. Gavin smiled brightly but Michael just twisted his face into a snarl.

“Where the fuck were you?” he snapped, sitting up on the couch, letting Gavin sit next to him.

“I was at the office with Geoff,” Gavin replied softly, knowing that this anger was nothing more than Michael’s worry appearing. “Why are you here?”

“I was hungry and Ray didn’t want to go out,” Michael grumbled, sifting around on the couch so they were sitting side by side. Michael glared for a moment before slouching down and laying his head on Gavin’s shoulder. “So I thought to myself, ‘hey, maybe my best friend would like to come with me to iHop’ and then I get here and no one was here!”

“I’m sorry. You could have texted me,” Gavin replied, chuckling. His heart was racing at the term ‘best friend’ and he felt heat flood his face. To distract himself, he laid his head atop of Michael’s and smiled into the auburn mess.

“You were supposed to be here,” Michael grumbled. Gavin just smiled again.

“Well, I’m here now.”

“I made pancakes here. They were terrible,” he muttered as he closed his eyes and relaxed into Gavin’s wing. Gavin curled the wing tighter around Michael, using it as an impromptu blanket. Michael loosely gripped some of the feathers in his fist as he began to doze back off.

“I think you’re a wonderful cook,” Gavin whispered but it was too late – Michael was asleep. Gavin felt his own eye lids become heavy and he succumbed to the sleep beckoning him, one last thought flowing through his mind, _I could do this for the rest of my life._

\--

“So what the fuck are we doing?” Michael cried, leaning in close to his pop filter. Gavin smiled, ready to surprise everyone (well, except maybe Jack).

The six of them were all inside of the world Gavin and Geoff had spent the last several weeks perfecting. Each of the other men were walking around a little bit of forest that they spawned in, Geoff and Gavin the only ones with any idea of what to come.

“We’re restarting Let’s Play Minecraft!” Geoff announced. A round of cheers went up around the room; The Gents’ were sarcastic and the Lads’ were ecstatic. “Back by popular demand!”

“And thanks to someone being dumb enough to listen to your equally stupid ideas,” Michael replied easily. It was something that he did as soon as they were recording, Gavin noticed. Michael would tease him endlessly for being ‘dumb’ or ‘stupid’ or – Michael’s personal favorite – a ‘fucking idiot’. Gavin knew that the insults meant nothing and that it was all just a way of Michael showing his affections.

“They’re not stupid!” Gavin cried. He easily fell into the role assigned to him by the fans: a dumb, bumbling foreigner with a heart of gold. Or something like that. He didn’t actively keep up with the comments because in the blink of an eye a hundred new ones would appear like magic.

“Yeah yeah,” Michael scoffed, waving off Gavin’s protests.

“Anyway, Lads and Gents!” Geoff announced loudly. Everything died down and they all waited for Geoff’s commands. It was easy to see that Geoff was a leader – either natural born or from battle, Gavin couldn’t tell – from the way everyone effortlessly followed orders. “This way. Gav and I have a surprise!”

They continued to chat amongst themselves as they followed Geoff through the forest. Several times, Geoff stopped to look at the map and the third time he announced he was lost, Gavin took over. They all followed him just as well as they did with Geoff, and Gavin’s character – with its oddly colored green skin that he was drawn to the moment they all picked their skins - led everyone to Achievement City.

“What’s this?” Michael asked. His character – a bear wearing yellow clothes with a backpack – ran in front of Gavin, his head moving around wildly as Michael took in the city around them. “Is this what you two have been doing for the last month?”

“Yep!” Gavin announced, popping the ‘p’. Michael laughed as he glanced over to Gavin. The angel smiled and started to blush when his wings fluttered happily. The familiar hot fondness flooded Michael’s eyes at the movement and they shared a small smile before turning back to their respective screens.

“…It turns out Gavin’s really good at building things,” Geoff was saying. Gavin tuned back in as the other humans spoke around him. “He already has a dozen ideas; Let’s Play Minecraft Friday’s are back!”

“What are these ideas? See who can hit bedrock first? Who can find diamond the fastest?” Ryan asked sarcastically. Gavin paused and glanced over his shoulder, finding Geoff already looking at him. They both made sheepish faces before quickly turning away.

“What? No,” Geoff said dismissively. Gavin was biting his lip too hard to respond, laughter threating to burst out because, yeah, those were supposed to be the next Let’s Plays. “Shut up, Ryan, you negative fuck.”

“Hey, I’m just saying, who’s going to watch six idiots dig for diamond?” Ryan defended, leaning back into the white couch.

“The same people who watched the Monopoly Let’s Play,” Ray answered instantly, causing the whole office to laugh.

“But we’re going to be playing for a trophy!” Gavin announced, smiling at the laughter but not joining in because he didn’t understand the reference. “Come over here to my house!”

“Where the hell is your house?” Michael asked, twirling around in a circle on the screen.

“Right next to yours!” Gavin answered. “We’re neighbors.”

“Aw yeah, Boi!”

Gavin smiled into his pop filter and waited for everyone to collect near his house. Once they did, he switched over to the obsidian block. “This is what we’re going to be playing for. The Tower of Pimps!” He announced dramatically as he quickly placed the five blocks, standing atop of it, crouching and uncrouching, making wild, excited noises in the back of his throat.

Everyone but Michael responded positively, excitedly even. “Fucking hype!” Ray cried, flinging roses quickly everywhere. Jack and Ryan were talking to each other, and Gavin couldn’t tell the words apart, so it became a gentle, soothing hum in the back of his mind. Geoff was explaining their idea and Ray responded with the story of the randomest text he’d ever received – the pic of the Tower from Gavin at 9:30 at night. Gavin heard everyone’s response but the one that really mattered to him.

Insecurity overcame him quickly and he refused to glance to his left to see Michael’s reaction to the tower, the one modeled after his own wings; the ones that only Michael could see. Michael seemed to adore his wings so Gavin couldn’t think of a reason as to why Michael would hate the Tower. Gavin bit his lip and ran around Achievement City, smirking at Ray’s disgust at his house. The other guys laughed as Ray complained and Gavin even gave into the laughs tickling at his ribs.

“Hey, Gav?” Michael called softly, moments later. The rest of the men continued to talk amongst themselves, Geoff answering any and all the questions asked. Shyly, Gavin glanced over, nerves running wild through his chest.

“Yeah, Michael?” he asked, equally soft.

“It’s beautiful.” Honesty painted Michael’s words and left Gavin blushing, although he wasn’t sure as to why. It’s just a tower, what’s so beautiful about it?

“What?” he asked, tipping his head to the left in confusion.

“The Tower. The colors; they’re beautiful.” Michael’s smile was soft and private, something just for the two of them. Suddenly, Gavin knew that the words weren’t about the tower but rather about his wings. His blush intensified as he ducked his head.

“Thanks, Michael,” he said, his accent turning the name into ‘Mi-cool’.

Right on cue, Ray mimicked, _“Thanks, Mi-cool!”_

“Shut up, Ray,” Michael replied, laughter in his tone. The moment was gone but the words settled happily in Gavin’s stomach.

\--

Fourty-Five minutes later, Michael found the button that triggered the utter destruction of Achievement City and chaos broke out, both on and off screen. Gavin was laughing so hard, his stomach was cramping and his wings were fluttering happily. Geoff kept laughing his unique laugh that only made Gavin laugh harder. Michael was in a faux rage, shouting and hurling insults. Jack was laughing confusedly, while Ryan just kept bemoaning the destruction dramatically. Ray was shouting about his lost armor and his sudden death in the explosion. Michael continued to throw out insults and Gavin sharply retorted causing Michael to jump from his chair. He threw off his headphones and rushed towards the angel; Gavin did nothing but laugh louder.

“You think it’s funny, you bastard, huh?” Michael cried, a huge smile on his face. The audio would make it sound like he was filled with malice but the opposite was bright on his face. Gavin nodded, barely fighting off Michael’s advances.

“Michael, please,” the angel begged around his laughs but Michael ignored him and pushed through the protecting wing, batting it away with a quick slap of his fingers. Jokingly, Michael went from Gavin’s throat; the men around the rest of the room were laughing – or in Ray’s case, narrating. Gavin grabbed one of Michael’s hands, their fingers instantly locking around one another’s. They held hands as Gavin fought off both Michael and his giggles, making panicked noises high in his throat and begging Michael to stop.

Gavin batted Michael away with his wings, not causing any more damage than a few ruffled curls. Michael started to laugh himself, using his one free hand to fight off the wings. “Not fair, you fuck! I don’t have those!”

“We might have to cut that,” Ryan said right into his pop filter, leaning away from the mini-battle taking place so close to him.

“Probably,” Geoff answered. Slowly, Michael and Gavin stopped their “fight” and looked around the room. Everyone’s eyes were trained on them, each of them wearing a matching knowing smirk – the kind that Jack would wear when he knew that Burnie was going to eat shit trying out that new Tony Hawk game or when he knew that Ray was going to skin his knee on that action slide. Gavin felt himself turn pinker and quickly let his wings fall back to their natural resting position, knowing that if he used them to shield himself, the only one who would lose sight of him would be Michael. Michael let his grip on Gavin’s hand slip until they were no longer touching.

“You two done flirting?” Jack asked, smirking under his beard. Embarrassed, Gavin silently turned away while Michael stood defiantly proud.

“Maybe,” he snapped. “Maybe not. Stay tuned.” But Michael went back to his chair and sat, picking up his controller and hitting the respawn button.

“We’re definitely cutting that, right?” Ray asked, sounding a bit nervous.

“Probably. They’ll wonder what the hell Michael was talking about,” Geoff answered diplomatically, no accusation or blame in his tone but Gavin still felt a little guilty. “Anyway, what did you guys think of Plan G?”

Gavin glanced over to Michael as he replied and Michael winked at him. Gavin’s wings betrayed his happiness and a smile bloomed onto his features.

Ray caught Gavin’s eye as he leaned into Gavin’s eyesight. The witch smirked brightly, a suspicious glint in his eye. “Wanna grab lunch after?” he mouthed. Gavin furrowed his eye brows but nodded, his face smoothing out into a smile towards his friend.

\--

“So,” Ray started through his mouthful of food. Gavin looked up from his burrito. “How long have you had a boner for Michael?”

He was an idiot to have ever considered Ray a friend.

Gavin coughed violently, his face flushing. “P-Pardon?”

“Y’know,” Ray continued, “The huge massive crush you have on him? The one that spilling across the office floor, making the rest of us gag on the gay?”

Gavin blinked helplessly before ducking his head. “Is it that obvious?”

“To everyone with eyes,” Ray answered nonchalantly, picking up his soda and taking a long drink. “Except Michael, of course.”

Gavin looked back up, his shoulders relaxing. “He doesn’t know?”

Ray shook his head, setting his cup down. “Someone could come up to him and say ‘I _like_ you’ and his response would be ‘I like you too!’.” Ray chuckled lowly. “He’s a little clueless with shit like that.”

“Oh,” Gavin answered, taking a bite of his food to avoid talking; he had no idea what to say anyway.

“So how long?”

Gavin sighed, thinking he should have known that the witch wasn’t going to give up that easily. “A while.”

“Since you met him?” Ray asked, tapping a gold tipped finger to the side of his cup, refilling it.

“The soda machine is right over there!” Gavin cried, pointing to said machine no more than ten steps away from them.

“Yeah, well, I’m lazy.”

“You’re going to get caught one of these days.”

“You assume that I haven’t already,” Ray answered quickly, smirking a little. Gavin shook his head, rolling his eyes. “Twice. Once by an ex-girlfriend who freaked and by my own mother.”

“How did that work out for you?” Gavin asked, hoping for Ray’s humiliation.

“My mom said it was about time, since she’s a witch herself. Runs in the blood, you see,” Ray answered, smiling brightly. Gavin frowned, causing Ray’s smile to bloom even brighter before it faded. “And the ex panicked and now has no idea what my name is.”

Gavin blinked at the insinuation, mouth dropping open in shock. “You erased her memory? That’s…terrible!”

“It’s a long story, Gav,” Ray sighed, shame heavy in his tone. “But it was best for her. She’s happy; she’s married to an amazing guy and is about to have a baby, so there. Everything worked out in the end.”

Gavin, slightly mollified, smiled. “You’re… really powerful.”

Ray just shrugged his shoulders. “Anyway, back to the Mavin.”

“The…Mavin?” Gavin asked, confused at the term. Ray laughed aloud then, popping a fallen black bean into his mouth.

“Yeah! It’s what the fans are calling your little love affair. Like Brangelina except with you two.”

Gavin stared, a blank look on his face. “The hell is Brangelina?”

“Ah!” Ray cried, smacking himself on the forehead. “Forgot. Angel. Doesn’t know shit about humans.”

“Hey! I’ve watched over humans for years, you…donut!” Gavin defended. His wings flapped huffily, causing a bit of a breeze to swoop under Ray’s chin, fluttering his hair just a fraction. The witch froze, brown eyes widening dramatically.

“Were those your…?”

“Sorry,” Gavin muttered.

“That’s fucking amazing!” Ray announced, bouncing in his seat a little. “And Michael can see those all the time?”

“Yeah.”

“Dude, no wonder he just stops and stares at you sometimes.”

Gavin blushed at Ray’s words and finished his burrito in one huge mouthful. “But Brangelina is the couple name for Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie. It’s their names shoved together. So Mavin is…”

“The names Michael and Gavin shoved together,” Gavin finished after he swallowed. Ray tapped his nose and pointed at Gavin.

“On the money.” Ray smiled brightly, as if he just won something precious. “So how long, buddy?”

Gavin sighed and picked up his own drink cup, taking a long gulp of Mountain Dew. Throughout his drinking, he stared at Ray, assessing him. He kept his gaze sharp and pointed until Ray was shifting in his seat, exactly what Gavin wanted him to be doing. He swallowed loudly before asking, “Can you keep a secret, Ray?”

“I’ve been keeping one since I was thirteen. So yeah. I think I can keep a secret pretty damn well.”

Before he had a chance to think it over, Gavin blurted, “God made us for each other.”

Ray blinked a few times before pressing a hand to his chest dramatically, as if he was a maiden in a tower. “Oh, this is so unexpected.” He began to chortle lightly before coming to a dead stop. “When’s our wedding?”

“Not you and I, you dink,” Gavin snapped, batting at Ray’s hands as they crept closer to his own. “Michael and I.”

“Yeah, okay,” Ray waved the truth off, glancing around the restaurant before he caught sight of a pretty brunette in black framed glasses. He smiled charmingly and raised his eyebrows flirtatiously. She smiled back softly before ducking her head and turning away. “She’s totally into me.”

Gavin waited patiently for Ray to realize that he wasn’t just another human who was love struck; for him to realize that he spoke the truth. Smirking, Ray waved at the girl when she glanced back over her shoulder (she turned a lovely shade of pink that reminded Gavin why he loved watching humans in the first place) until he stopped short, hand falling hard to the table.

_“What?”_ Ray hissed, leaning over the table, nearly dislodging his drink. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

“No,” Gavin began softly, aware that the pretty brunette and her equally cute friend were now staring. “How about we walk back and I’ll tell you all about it.”

“Damn right you will,” Ray said, standing. He collected all of their trash and took to it the garbage, stopping to actually fill his soda on his own. Gavin stood awkwardly, fiddling with his iPhone. He had a new text from Michael – _When the fuck are you coming back? Seriously?_ – which Gavin quickly translated into “I’m lonely. I miss you. Come back.”. He smiled as he tapped out a quick _walking back now._

With one more charming smile towards the girls, Ray and Gavin left Chipotle’s, walking in to the coolness of February in Texas. Ray raised his arms above his head and stretched, groaning in satisfaction. Gavin smiled as he walked across the parking lot and down the sidewalk. It was a quick fifteen minute walk back to work, so as soon as Ray caught up and started to stroll next to him, Gavin began to speak.

He told Ray everything: about the Righteous man and his angel, the turmoil in Heaven, the fall and landing on Michael. He explained their first few meetings and how his affections for Michael grew. He explained that they were made for each other; how God made him a little different that the rest of the other angels and how He made Michael just for him. But he also emphasized that he was made for Michael as well. It’s a two way street and how Michael had the choice in the whole matter. Gavin even confessed his trepidation that he was going to fail his mission and how fearful he was that God would be disappointed and would take him back to Heaven, before he ever got a chance to tell Michael his feelings.

Ray listened silently through the whole tale, seemingly entranced as Gavin spoke. Gavin smiled towards the end of his story, silently pleased that he could still tell a tale that left people speechless, much as he had in Heaven.

“So, it’s up to me to get Michael to fall in love with me and give Heaven hope in humanity again. Give them another story to tell and to believe in when times are tough and hope is low. But mostly, I think God just wants me to be happy. He knew how unhappy I was in Heaven and found a way to rectify that. But now? It’s up to me. I have to make Michael love me.” Gavin sighed, tucking his hands in the pockets of his jeans. “I _want_ Michael to love me.”

They stood in front of the office, staring at one another. Gavin look a little bashful; he began to rock back and forth on his heels. Ray looked awestruck and understanding. The witch smiled brightly before saying, “That explains why Jack could see him.”

“What?” Gavin asked, confused. Ray nodded, mimicking Gavin’s posture, shoving his hands into his pockets.

“Well, if God made Michael specifically, for a greater reason than just life, of course He would make, like, a security net for him. And what’s the best way to do that? Have a psychic – who will eventually join an establishment with four badass hunters – have visions of him from a young age, giving motive to ask him to join in so they all can watch over him while they waited for you. It’s actually a genius plan when you think about it.”

Gavin blinked blankly.

“You’ve never thought that hard about it, did you?” Ray asked, lightly, a chuckle in his voice. Gavin shook his head, surprised at his father for thinking this plot through so well and at Ray for putting it together himself. “Don’t worry about anything; he’s been well protected.”

Gavin was about to tell him that it’s time for him to protect Michael when the front door opened and the man of the hour stalked out, his face twisted into a snarl.

“What took you so long, goddamn,” he snapped, coming over to the two men. Gavin smiled brightly while Ray cupped a hand to the back of his head, scratching at his scalp sheepishly.

“Lost track of time,” Ray replied, shrugging. Michael didn’t look placated, in fact, he looked even angrier.

“What do you mean ‘lost track of time’?” he snapped. Gavin was bewildered; why was Michael so angry? He glanced at Ray from the corner of his eye and gave a tiny nod, the secret signal that Michael was possibly getting overwhelmed again. Ray mimicked it before strolling towards the door.

“Means exactly as it sounds like, dude,” Ray called as he pulled open the door. Gavin watched Michael watch the door slip closed before the human rounded on him, something burning in his eye. But it wasn’t anger or jealously, like Gavin assumed. No. It was something scarier.

Fear.

Fear was burning in Michael’s eyes and it terrified them both. Gavin stepped in close to Michael, bringing his arms and wings up. Michael’s hands shook as he reached forward automatically, closing his arms around Gavin’s back. In a quick whoosh, Gavin folded his black and gold wings around Michael’s body, hiding the human from the world.

“What happened?” Gavin asked softly as Michael pressed his face into the angel’s collarbone.

Michael swallowed loudly before he began to pull away from Gavin. Disappointed, Gavin let him go without a fight. Michael dug in his pocket and pulled out a pack of Marlboro reds and a lighter, expertly pulling out a cigarette with his lips and lighting it in one quick motion. He took a deep drag and exhaled away from Gavin.

Gavin had never smoked a cigarette before – never wanted to – but, as he watched Michael take another drag, he wondered what they would taste like on his lips.

“JJ fucking lost it,” he began quietly. He shoved the pack and the lighter back into his pocket and took another hit. “Like, his fucking teeth morphed into these weird looking things…”

“His fangs came out,” Gavin filled in quietly. Michael went white at the statement, the realization hitting him hard. He nodded.

“Yeah, his fangs came out. And he just started freaking out, snarling and lunging at…people. Geoff and Burnie tried to subdue him but JJ just kinda… threw them against the wall like they were fucking ragdolls, man. Joel eventually got there and got him down with.” Michael paused, closed his eyes and took another deep drag. “With a fucking syringe filled with red shit.”

_“[Dead man’s blood](http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/index.php?title=Dead_Man's_Blood),”_ Gavin mentally supplied but didn’t say; Michael didn’t need to go any whiter.

“And he went down. They put him somewhere and they shoved me into the office by myself and you two were at fucking lunch for like a fucking hour and…” Michael stopped, taking one final drag, smoking it down to the filter before he dropped it and dragged his foot across it.

“And you were scared,” Gavin said, as if talking to a child. Michael glared at the tone.

“I had a vampire try to _rip out my fucking throat_ , Gavin! Yes! I was fucking scared okay?!” Michael cried, patting his pocket as if deciding whether or not to light another cigarette. Gavin felt all of his breath leave his body.

JJ didn’t attack another creature at RoosterTeeth, another mythical something that could defend themselves against him. No. He attacked Michael. His Michael. And he wasn’t there to protect him, to help him. Something inside of him snapped and he was suddenly overcome with anger.

“Gavin?” Michael asked timidly, noticing the change in the air, but the angel couldn’t hear him over the sound of his fury drumming in his ears.

This was completely unacceptable. They told him that Michael would be safe here. They promised that this place was a sanctuary and looked what happened: Michael, pale faced and shaken, fiddling with a box of cigarette out of sheer fear. Something began to burn inside of him, something he had never felt before and Gavin’s wings began to flap. Distantly, there was a clap of thunder that caused Michael to drop his pack.

“Gavin!!” he cried but the angel simply stalked past the human crying his name. “Gav, wait!”

“No,” he replied. His voice was deep and unnatural; in his anger, his true voice was trying to break through. “The vampire must die.”

_“What!?”_ Michael cried, grabbing Gavin’s arm and holding it tight. “Gavin, what the fuck?”

“He tried to kill you.”

“But I’m still here!”

“Doesn’t matter.” Gavin shrugged Michael off and continued his trek. Michael lunged for Gavin’s hand and tugged hard, causing the angel to stumble back for a moment. He ignored Michael though, still staring straight ahead, figuring out how to get past Joel, who would no doubt be guarding the vampire.

Suddenly, Gavin’s hand was pressed against something hard and hot, a steady, rapid beat thumping under his palm. Michael’s heartbeat. He was feeling Michael’s life with his very hand and it caused him to stop short. The human curled his fingers around Gavin’s hand, pressing the palm harder against his chest.

“I’m right here, Gav,” he said softly, squeezing the fingers. “I’m still here.”

Just as quickly as it came, Gavin’s fury was gone, replaced by shame at the terror in Michael’s eyes. That was because of him. He did that. Michael was afraid of him in that moment and Gavin felt his heart breaking. He never wanted Michael to be scared of him like that ever again.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, his hand still pressed against Michael’s chest. The human shook his head before drawing the angel in.

“Don’t be.”

Michael pressed their foreheads together and closed his eyes. Gavin stared at him for a moment before he did the same, letting one of his wings press into the small of his back.

“Boys,” a new voice announced its presence. The voice was light and darkness and it filled the parking lot around them. Gavin stepped back, although he kept his wing pressed against Michael, and glanced over, catching sight of Lindsay. She appeared out of nowhere, shocking Michael – by the look on his face – but not Gavin. Just like him, she had the ability to be anywhere she wanted to be the moment she wanted to be, as long as the moon was there.

The benefits of a goddess.

“Lindsay?” Michael asked, confusion bright on his features. He dropped Gavin’s hand but the angel wasn’t having any of that; he laced their fingers together tightly. Lindsay didn’t smile at the motion, like he usually did when she witnessed a cute moment between the two. In fact, her face was hard and cold and Gavin knew why she appeared so suddenly. “I thought you were at your parents on vacation.”

“I was. And now I’m here,” she replied sharply, walking past them briskly, heading towards the door. “I have to deal with something.”

She paused once she reached the door and glanced over her shoulder. “I am so sorry, Gavin.”

Gavin swallowed before nodding, accepting the apology. “Next time – ”

“There won’t be a next time,” she interrupted before violently pulling the door open and stalking inside.

“What about next time?” Michael asked, pulling away from Gavin to pick up his cigarettes. He lit another one as Gavin turned to him.

“Next time, I plan on killing him.”

Michael’s eyes went wide and he nearly dropped his lighter. “Gav, you can’t just kill someone because – ”

“I’m not bound by human rules, Michael,” Gavin said softly, watching the smoke swirl around Michael’s head. “If he tries it again, the vampire will die.”

“His name is JJ!” Michael cried, blowing smoke. “And he lost it! Geoff told me that it happens sometimes, it wasn’t anything personal. Are you gonna kill him if he loses it on Chris or Blaine?”

“No.” Gavin locked eyes with Michael, trying to convey the seriousness of the situation. “Only you.”

Michael blushed before he looked away, taking another drag. “Why me? What’s so great about some angry kid from New Jersey?”

Gavin pursed his lips and knew that this would be the perfect opportunity to declare his love for Michael. To explain how Michael was so important to him and how the only thing he wanted in this life is to make Michael happy. To protect him and keep him, to have Michael love him just as much as Gavin does. But there was something else telling him that this isn’t the right time. Michael was shaken and frightened; the two fingers holding the cigarette to his lips wouldn’t stop shaking. Any confession would be brushed to the side and dealt with later, when Michael wasn’t on the verge of a panic attack. So Gavin decided to say something else.

“Because you’re precious to me, Michael,” he whispered, squeezing the digits in his hand. Michael paused, eyes wide. “You’re important and I promise that if anything like this happens again, I’ll be there to protect you.”

“I’m a man,” he replied, weakly, as if his gender had something to with his ability to be protected. Gavin suddenly remembered that human culture was unusual when it came to gender roles and shook his head.

“And I’m an angel,” Gavin answered bluntly. Michael took one last hit before throwing the cigarette away from him. He stared at Gavin as he blew smoke through his nose, reminding Gavin of the dragons of old.

“Okay,” Michael relented, turning away from Gavin and walking back inside, dragging the angel along.

Inside was utter chaos. There were two holes in the wall, presumably from when Geoff and Burnie bodies hit in JJ’s rage. The lobby was empty, with the exception of Joel, Ray, Lindsay and JJ. Gavin stopped and took in the scene in front of him, tucking Michael behind him with a single wing.

Joel was leaning against a wall, arms crossed, watching the scene with a sharp eye. He looked distant and cold but there was also an air about him that seemed like his heart was breaking at the sight of JJ. Ray, eyes closed, stood a couple of feet away from him, arms raised, hands glowing. A quick glance down revealed a green circle encompassing Lindsay and JJ, a magical barrier stopping anyone from entering or exiting said circle. Electricity charged the room and Gavin could feel it all the way down to the tips of his wings; Ray was giving it everything that he had. JJ and Lindsay were on their knees, the goddess holding the vampire tightly to her chest.

Gavin, who held no sympathy moments ago, felt something clench in his chest at the sound of JJ sobbing. He was muttering apologies and nuzzling into Lindsay’s collarbone. She didn’t say a word, just wrapped her arm around JJ tighter as the vampire continued to fall apart in her arms. Lindsay froze before glancing over her shoulder. She met Gavin’s eye and he nodded his apology.

No matter how angry he was, JJ was not Gavin’s responsibility. He understood that vampires were volatile and unstable creatures, likely to break at any moment. JJ was a still young vampire – from what Gavin had been told, he had hardly grown into his teeth before Joel picked him up from a coven – so he was even more likely to snap. One little thing – the wrong blood type, his constant taking a vacation to go see her adoptive family – could change and set him off. And with the way JJ’s hands were tight fists in the back of Lindsay’s shirt, Gavin was guessing that it was latter this time.

“I’m sorry,” JJ whispered over Lindsay’s shoulder when he saw Gavin and Michael standing there. Gavin wanted to slap a hand to his forehead; just because he was using the wing as a shield, it didn’t mean it was actually working. “Michael, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, JJ,” Michael replied, fingers tight around Gavin’s. “It’s okay.”

“It’s not!” JJ cried suddenly, trying to push Lindsay off. The goddess didn’t even budge. “It’s not. It’s wrong! All of this is wrong! I shouldn’t be like this; it isn’t fair!” JJ fell into a soul cracking sob. “I just want to die! Let me die!”

“We’re leaving,” Lindsay told Joel, standing with a weak-willed JJ. Joel glanced back and forth between the sobbing vampire and the cold goddess before he shrugged and turned away.

“Take the week,” he called lightly, elbowing Ray. Ray jumped, as if he was in a trance the entire time, and lowered his hands, letting the magic fade away into a light green dust that coated the ground. The witch glanced sadly at the couple standing in his magic before he turned and entered the Achievement Hunter office quietly.

Slowly, Lindsay and JJ began to fade away, becoming transparent. Michael took a step forward, shoving Gavin’s wing out of the way and watched in confused horror.

“It’s just one of her powers, Michael,” Gavin whispered. “Teleportation. Wherever the moon is…”

“She is,” Michael replied softly. Gavin nodded and watched the moon and her vampire fade into nothingness, leaving nothing but Ray’s magic splayed across the floor. “I wanna go home.”

Gavin nodded. “It’s been a long day, huh?”

“And it’s not even three,” Michael said, slumping his shoulders as the fear began to leave his body. He looked exhausted – still pale and shaken, eyes sunken, smelling of stress and smoke – and Gavin wanted to anything for him. So, he took his hand back and crossed the room, waving his hand to rid the floor of the green ring and quickly repairing the wall. “Jesus fuck,” Michael mumbled at the action.

Gavin ignored the curse and opened the door Ray entered moments before. Geoff, bruises already forming on his face, glanced up. He was rubbing his shoulders, massaging the pain away. Wordlessly, Gavin crossed the room and pressed two fingers to Geoff’s forehead, healing him instantly.

“Thanks, Gav,” he sighed in relief. “Yet another reason to keep you around forever.”

Ray chuckled awkwardly; the air in the office was dreary at best, the gravity of the situation wearing on all of their shoulders. Jack, sat at his computer, head in his hand, mumbling to himself; Gavin couldn’t catch the words but it sounded an awful lot like beratement. Ray was curled over his desk, forehead pressed hard against the wood. He must have worn himself out with the entrapment spell.

“I would hope it was my charming personality,” Gavin replied easily, as if nothing had changed since he and Ray left for lunch. He moved softly over to Ray, pressing his palm against the witch’s shoulder. Ray exhaled as Gavin did his best to replenish some of his lost energy. It seemed like Ray was running on empty so Gavin could only give him a quick boost to get him through the rest of the day in order not to become exhausted himself. As he withdrew his hand, Ray rolled his head to the side, staying curled into the desk.

“Thanks, Vav,” he said, voice hoarse. Gavin smiled at the silly nickname they invented a month after Gavin arrived, after they saved a lovely cat named Joe from a tree, deciding that a superhero duo would be fun for them and the fans. “You’re the best.”

“Thanks, XRay,” Gavin replied, taking a step back.

“Oh, I was gonna say something before all of this shit happened,” Ray slurred. Gavin figured that Ray would crawl over to the couch and crash as soon as he left.

“And what was that?”

“You’re not going to have to try so hard,” Ray replied, struggling to stand. Geoff stood and placed a hand on Ray’s back, guiding him towards the couch. Gavin was confused at Ray’s riddle. “To do what you’re here to do. He’s practically there. So don’t worry. Your dad’s gonna be so proud of you.”

“O…kay?” Gavin stumbled over the word, still confused at what Ray was talking about.

“Wish mine was,” Ray slurred again.

“Alright, beddy bye time for the loopy witch,” Geoff announced softly, guiding Ray on his back. As soon as his head hit the cushion, he was out.

Gavin stared at the sleeping witch before turning to Geoff. “He’s very powerful; why did this take such a toll on him?”

“It takes a lot of magic to hold a Goddess, lad,” Geoff answered. Gavin blinked, his mouth falling open in shock.

“I thought the ring was there to hold only JJ.”

“No,” Geoff sighed, scratching at his beard. “That particular spell keeps everything in or out. _Everything._ He had to cast it twice. Once when he walked in and again when Lindsay came. He’s still just a kid.”

“So is Michael,” Gavin replied quickly. Utter remorse crossed Geoff’s face and the hunter looked down, almost as if he was ashamed, although Gavin wasn’t implying anything of the sort. “With that being said, I’m taking him home.”

Geoff nodded. “Bring him back when he’s ready.”

Gavin returned the nod. He looked at Geoff for a long moment before deep affection overtook him; he leaned over and hugged Geoff tightly. The hunter was stiff – surprised – before he relaxed and wrapped his arms around Gavin’s skinny waist, squeezing once before letting go. He didn’t say a word as he exited the room.

Michael stood in the same spot where Gavin left him. He had his arms crossed, foot tapping impatiently as he flicked his lighter on and off. He glanced up when he saw Gavin and glared, tiredly.

“Let’s go,” Michael whispered, extending his hand. Slight tremors shook those slim digits and Gavin did the only thing that felt right.

He reached forward and laced those shaking fingers around his steady ones, deciding to always be strong for Michael.

\--

“Where are you going?” Gavin asked, glancing outside the slow moving scenery. How in the world did humans consider this fast transportation?

“Don’t worry about it,” Michael sighed, flicking on his blinker and turning down the wrong road.

“Michael, this isn’t the way to your apartment,” Gavin said, looking over at Michael in confusion. The human was pink faced and Gavin tipped his head in confusion.

“I never said I was going to my apartment,” he mumbled, making another turn. They drove for a couple more blocks before Michael turned his sedan into a half-filled parking lot. Gavin leaned forward and looked up at the apartment complex before them. “I said I wanted to go home.”

Gavin was floored; butterflies flapped wildly in his stomach and his heart was in his throat. The complex that sat before them was his own. The one that he and Michael had spent many days and nights together over the last five months. The one that held so many precious memories to Gavin. The one that Michael considered his home.

Gavin waited until Michael turned off his car and pulled the keys from the ignition before he wrapped his hand around Michael’s thin wrist and zapped them into the apartment, top floor.

“I hate when you do that,” Michael wheezed. Gavin chuckled, snapping his fingers, lighting the entire apartment and flicking on the TV with the simple motion. “And you can stop showing off any time now. I’m already your friend.”

“Shut it, you knob,” Gavin replied easily. Michael flopped down on the couch while Gavin went to the kitchen. He grabbed two bottles of Coors and went back to the living room, where Michael had fired up Gavin’s xBox and was scrolling through Netflix. He silently handed the bottle to Michael and sat down.

Michael twisted the cap off and took a deep swig while he pressed OK to fire up The Avengers. He set the controller down and leaned into Gavin, head falling heavily against his shoulder.

“Are you okay?” Gavin began uneasily while Loki tore up S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters.

“I will be,” Michael replied, taking anther sip from his beer. “You’re here.”

“Yeah. I am.”

\--

“Why are you reading that?” Gavin asked. Michael glanced up from the book, looking like a deer in headlights. His eyes were wide with embarrassment and he subconsciously held the book closer to his chest.

Almost two weeks had passed since JJ’s incident; Michael had returned to work two days later, when his hands finally stopped shaking. JJ and Lindsay hadn’t yet. Gavin had asked Joel if everything was okay between the moon and her vampire and the only response he had gotten from the eccentric hunter was a knowing smirk and an unflattering comment about how they just haven’t gotten out of bed yet.

Gavin generally was naïve towards human’s turn of phrases but even he was smart enough to figure that one out. (Joel had laughed at him when he turned red and began to stutter. But when he was walking away, Joel’s face was of honest happiness, telling a story that Gavin didn’t have the details to.)

“Why do you want to know?” Michael snapped, holding the book like a shield.

“Because you could just ask me anything you want to know about angels. Kinda an expert on the subject,” Gavin answered, waving his wings up and down, trying to make a point. Michael rolled his eyes but he lowered the book to his lap and stroked the page he was reading.

“I just have some questions about myself,” Michael said lowly, pursing his lips. He looked down and read another line while he spoke. “I just need some answers.”

“You’re not one of them,” Gavin said just as quietly. He sat next to Michael on the couch, handing the human a beer. Michael twisted the lid and took a drink.

“One of what?” Michael asked after he swallowed.

“A Nephilim.”

Michael sighed before he closed the book and threw it to the side. “How did you know?”

“I saw it here a couple weeks ago. But I hadn’t seen it since so I just assumed that you were just curious.” Slowly, Gavin leaned over. Michael raised his arm and stretched it before he settled it over Gavin’s shoulders, letting it drape down Gavin’s front. It was a little awkward with Gavin’s wings but they made it work.

“I don’t know why I can see your wings and thought, ‘hey, maybe…’ but no. Everything I read about it, there’s no way I’m anything more than a human. I just… don’t get it.” Michael drank from his beer.

“There’s a reason you can see my wings, Michael,” Gavin answered, intently focusing on the episode of It’s Always Sunny playing on his flat screen. “But it has nothing to do with you being anything supernatural.”

“You sure?”

It had to do with the fact that God made him for Gavin and wanted Michael to love him – all of him, even the most unhuman part of him. God wanted Michael to look at him, in all his unnatural glory, and realize that, although they’re not the same, it was possible to be in love with him. Be in love with everything about him, from the bend of his knobby knees, the flex of his fingers and the flap of his feathers.

Confidently, Gavin said, “Positive.”

Michael stayed silent through the rest of the episode before he spoke again. “Uh, two things.”

Gavin jumped, since he didn’t really enjoy It’s Always Sunny, he always dozed off whenever Michael would watch it. “Yeah?”

“In your honest opinion, why do you think I can see your wings?”

Gavin groaned as he leaned up, trying to get out from underneath Michael’s arm. The human grunted under his breath and pulled the angel back against his side, turning his face and nuzzling into the feathered appendage. A blush bloomed across Gavin’s features as he relaxed back into the couch and accepted the affection.

“Destiny,” Gavin blurted while Michael still had his face buried. Michael froze so Gavin continued on, “It’s the only thing I can think of. It’s just destiny.”

“Hmm,” Michael hummed before pulling away and reclining back into the couch. “Yeah, okay. I can accept that.”

The episode ended and the next one in Michael’s queue started to play when Gavin gently elbowed Michael in the ribs. He cursed under his breath, rubbing at the spot, while Gavin asked, “What was the other thing?”

“Oh,” he replied, his own cheeks starting to pink. Gavin tilted his head as he peered at Michael. “Can you, like, stop staring at me so I can ask this pansy-ass question?” he snapped.

Unbothered by the snap, Gavin blinked and turned away, focusing on the television hung on his wall. “Ask away.”

“Do you do this with anyone else?” Michael softly asked, several moments later. Still concentrating on the screen, Gavin made a questioning noise through his nose. “Do you… y’know. Sit on a couch and cuddle with anyone else?” Michael asked in a rush, the words running together. It took a moment for Gavin to process it before he finally looked over at Michael who was as red as his shirt.

“No….?” Gavin said, drawing out the word, trying to emphasize his confusion. Why in the world would he ever want to cuddle with anyone else? “Why?”

“No reason,” Michael answered quickly. “I just – ” Michael cleared his throat before steeling his face and turning to Gavin. “I just wanted to make sure that you’re not this affectionate with everyone.”

“Once,” Gavin blurted again. There was something so honest and vulnerable in Michael’s eyes that Gavin couldn’t do anything other than confess. The human’s shoulders slumped and he lowered his eyes. “With Geoff.” Instantly, a look of confusion flickered across Michael’s face. “We were setting up Achievement City and I was really homesick so I sat really close to Geoff and did this.”

Gavin pulled away from Michael, who let him go easily. He swung his legs up and draped them across Michael’s, bending his knees and leaning forward, pretending to hold a controller. “Then I did this.” Gavin leaned in close and pressed their shoulders tight together. “And we kept playing until my knees started to cramp.”

Slowly, Michael’s confusion faded. “You were homesick?”

“Geoff reminds me of my father,” Gavin answered, lowering his legs until they were flat against Michael’s lap. “Don’t ask.” Michael began to laugh.

“Wasn’t going to. But don’t ever tell Geoff that! His ego will be so big, he won’t be able to get in the office.”

“Too late.”

“Aww, man,” Michael groaned playfully. He started to drum aimlessly on Gavin’s knees. “So, you’re just affectionate with me then?”

“Yes, Michael,” Gavin replied, leaning his head on the back of the couch.

“Keep it that way,” Michael said, not quite a demand but enough of one that Gavin smiled at the blatant jealousy.

“How about yourself?”

“What?”

“Are you like this with anyone else?” Gavin asked, motioning to Michael’s hands. They had stopped their drumming and were now rubbing small circles in the hollows of Gavin’s kneecap.

“No,” he replied, straightening out the fingers until they were gently cupping Gavin’s knee. “And I never was. There’s just… something about you.”

“What?”

Michael groaned and dropped his head to the back of the couch, eyes closed tightly. “Don’t make me say it; I’ll sound like a girl.”

“Your culturally assigned gender roles make me sad sometimes,” Gavin stated mournfully. Michael opened his eyes and glared. “Just say it. I promise I’ll try not to laugh.”

“When I’m with you, I just wanna touch you all the time, okay? Like, my fingers itch and it doesn’t stop until I’m touching you, alright? And it’ll never be like that with anyone else. Now shut the fuck up and watch Sunny.”

Michael turned back towards the television, resolutely ignoring any reply that Gavin might have. And the angel did have one – had the answering ‘I love you too’ on his lips – but he couldn’t get it out past the lump in his throat. Because that wasn’t Michael admitting that he loved Gavin. It was just an admittance of his want to touch him. Gavin’s insecurities started to whisper to him, saying horrible things like _‘it’s a sexual thing, the touching. He just wants to have sex with you. He even admitted that he doesn’t need to trust or love somebody to try and sleep with them. You’re nothing special, Gavin. Not to him. And you probably never will be.’_

As if he could hear Gavin’s thoughts, Michael reached over and tugged on his left wing, causing Gavin to fall further into the man. His head fell heavily onto Michael’s shoulder and the human leaned over to rest his own head atop of Gavin’s. Gavin smiled when he felt Michael smile into his sandy hair.

Michael started to stroke Gavin’s wing and didn’t stop, even after his insecurities – and consciousness – were long gone.

\--

“No, no,” Ryan cried as everyone crowded in his house in Achievement City. “You don’t understand. Edgar is the one in the hole.”

“Holy shit!” Michael cried, turned around in his chair to look at Ryan incredulously. “Ryan’s lost his fucking mind.”

“Nah,” Ryan replied, shaking his head. Everyone continued to laugh as Ryan continued to defend himself while Michael continued to spit shocked slurs at the other man. Gavin sat his controller down to hold his stomach and wipe a tear away from his eye.

Moments like these remind Gavin why he loved humans for so long and why he has come to love these ones the most. It’s this moment, Gavin thought, that they could be the family he spent so long without.

They continued the Let’s Play until Geoff shouted, “Let’s stop!” and everyone continued to talk as they closed their capture and saved their files. Michael glanced over and smiled at Gavin who returned it instantly.

“This guy,” he said, jabbing his thumb in Ryan’s direction. Gavin just laughed at the faux horror painting Michael’s face and the indignant squawk from Ryan. “Anyway, who’s up for chow?”

“I’m in!” Gavin replied, standing from the chair. He placed his hands on his hips and leaned back, stretching his back from being hunched over for so long. He leaned forward, placed his hands on his knees, and raised his wings as high as the ceiling would go, doing the same to them that he did to his back. In the corner of his eye, he caught Michael staring, a wide happy smile on his features.

Perhaps God was on to something, having Michael be able to see his wings.

“Nope,” Geoff called as he walked over to the boys. “You can’t go.”

“What?” Gavin squawked. “Why not?”

Michael merely raised an eyebrow, eye darting between the hunter and the angel.

“Sorry, Michael,” Geoff said, ignoring Gavin’s mumblings. “It’s a family lunch.”

All of Gavin’s complaining stopped the moment the words left Geoff’s mouth. His mouth dropped open and he stared, dumbfounded, at the man, who was clapping Michael on the shoulder in an apologetic way. Geoff just called him his family. Gavin. _Gavin_. The cracked, tainted angel who nobody wanted in Heaven – the one who others would deny being directly related to – was being invited to a _family_ lunch. He was a part of a family, finally. Something light filled his heart and he could swear that he was floating, he was so happy.

“Hey, Gav?” Geoff asked, crossing his arms and leaning against a laughing Michael. “When we go out, this.” He pointed and waved a finger in Gavin’s general direction. “Needs to not happen.”

“What?” Gavin asked, confused. He glanced down and saw that he was literally floating with joy; his wings were flapping that happily. Embarrassed, he landed and pulled his wings in close to his back. “Sorry.”

“Nah, it’s fine, lad,” Geoff laughed, waving off the apology. He glanced between Gavin and Michael, noticing how they naturally drifted towards one another. He smirked. “I’ll be in the truck, so hurry up.”

“Ugh,” Gavin groaned. “I hate sitting in a car for so long.”

“Whiner,” Jack mumbled as he left the room with Geoff. Ray, ears still covered with headphones, chuckled while Ryan didn’t say a word as he gathered his things and left the room, waving over his shoulder, eyes trained intently on the floor, as if he was on the look-out for something.

“Make it snappy. You know how Griffon gets,” Geoff called over his shoulder. Gavin blushed; they were all making it seem like Gavin couldn’t go longer than thirty seconds without Michael, which is utter crap because he went eons without the man, thanks so much.

“I guess I’ll grab lunch with Ray then,” Michael said. His eyes were soft and happy as they watched Gavin’s face. “Kinda been neglecting him ever since you popped up.”

“You’re in the doghouse with me, man,” Ray chimed in, shoving half of the headphones off of his head. “Have fun sleeping on the couch, asshole.” Gavin laughed loudly while the other two merely chuckled. Probably the mental image of Michael in a doghouse just tickled Gavin’s sense of humor perfectly.

“Get out of here,” Michael said, turning Gavin around by the shoulders. “Don’t make Dad mad.”

“How mad do you think he would be if we started to call him that?” Ray asked from behind them.

“He’d fire you in a heartbeat,” Michael called back. “He’d probably cry if Gavin called him that.”

“Shut it, smegpot.”

“English, dude, I know you know how to curse in it,” Michael chided, hands still wrapped around Gavin’s shoulders. Gavin opened the door and let himself be lead into the hallway. “Have fun with the fam.”

“Thanks, Michael,” Gavin said softly. It seemed so long ago; those days where Michael and Gavin had sat in a diner, trading awkward small talk before Michael had finally broken down and started asking the questions he wanted to ask, even personal intimate ones, like “what was your family like?” Gavin could close his eyes and still see the sadness in those brown eyes when he admitted that he didn’t really have a family, not like humans do on Earth. _And, no, Michael, that’s not just angel dynamics, it was just me._ The closest he had to a family was Barbara and Caleb and it’s hard to count a fledgling and what is essentially a teenager compared to him as family. They were black sheep’s themselves. They were a family of outcasts, tossed together by a shit hand.

So this moment, having the love of his life escorting him towards his family’s truck was completely mind blowing for Gavin.

“I’ll be right here when you get back,” Michael whispered as he pulled the angel towards him, wrapping him in a hug. Gavin hugged back, arms and wings, like he knew Michael liked to be held. It was just like any of the other thousands of hugs they had shared except for one tiny little part that melted Gavin’s brain until it was dripping out of his ear.

When he was pulling away, Michael placed a small, tiny peck of a kiss on Gavin’s smooth cheek. They parted – Michael red and Gavin dumb-struck – and Michael patted the spot, almost as if he was trying to keep the kiss on the flesh.

“Don’t eat too much. And be nice to Millie.”

As if nothing had happened, Michael turned and reentered the office. The door made a gentle clicking sound as it closed and Gavin, dazed, walked to the parking lot.

\--

Millie’s laugh was like sunshine and kittens and all the best parts of Heaven so Gavin spent much of lunch teasing, tickling, and playing with Millie while her parents actually ate. Time seemed to fly by with the Ramsey family and soon, their meal was gone and they were all getting ready to leave.

“Potty break!” Millie announced suddenly. Griffon smiled at her daughter and stood, using one of her hands to take Millie’s and the other waving Geoff back to his seat.

“Be right back,” Griffon said, letting Millie lead the way to the bathrooms towards the back of the café. Gavin smiled in reply and turned to Geoff, the smile fading at the look on Geoff’s face. Geoff’s face, usually bright with laughter or dark with irritation, had an expression that Gavin had never seen in him before.

Elation.

“It’s days like this that I thank God,” Geoff said casually, picking up his cup and taking a drink.

“Thank Him for what?” Gavin asked as Geoff sat his glass back down. The retired hunter shook his head.

“No. I just thank God.”

Quick, like a current of electricity, Gavin was reminded of the comment Geoff made the first day they met. “Geoff. What was that favor that you owed God?”

Geoff laughed through his nose. “I was wondering if you were ever going to ask me that.”

“Sorry…?” Gavin asked as he picked up a straw wrapper and began to play with it, looping in and out of his fingers. Geoff reached over and pulled the paper from his hand, balling it up and shoving it in his pocket, completely unfazed by the action. Gavin smiled brightly; it was the action of a father who knew his child well.

“It’s fine,” Geoff said, seemingly unaware of his parenting. “She was dying.”

“Griffon?” Gavin asked, leaning his elbows on the table. Geoff glared and Gavin slowly slunk back into his chair, taking his elbows with him.

“You’re worse than Millie and she’s eight!” he cried, jokingly. Gavin laughed before sobering as Geoff continued. “A [demon ](http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/index.php?title=Demons)got into her. It was powerful and smart; used her muscle memory against her. Knew where all the traps were and managed to hide all the exorcisms. And Latin is a hard thing to memorize.”

Geoff glanced around, checking for Griffon and eavesdroppers, and continued when he found neither.

“She broke through the demon long enough to beg me to kill her. So I stabbed her with a knife inscribed with a devil’s trap, locking the demon in, until my wife bled out on the floor. And, I know I don’t look it now - with the perfect wife, the beautiful daughter, the fucking suburban house, and the damn puppy we’re planning on getting her when she turns nine – but I was a badass dude. I didn’t cry. I didn’t beg. I didn’t pray. But I did on that day.

“So here’s my wife of four years lying on the ground, weeping and gritting her teeth, holding my hand as she’s fucking dying, and I’m feeling so fucking helpless that the only thing I can do is pray. I start praying so hard and so loud, and I’m cursing and cussing and bargaining. I’m doing everything I can think of and suddenly, my prayers are answered.

“There was this clap of thunder and this beautiful young blonde woman is standing there, looking around the room like she’d never seen one before. And I panic, obviously because, yeah, I had heard about the Winchester boys and their fucking angel problem but I didn’t know how much of it was real, until a couple months later. Y’know, they could have just been hunter stories. So, basically, there’s a fucking angel standing in front of me – but remember, don’t know she’s an angel –”

“What did you do?” Gavin asked, excitedly, happy to listen to a compelling tale for once. That was the moment when Griffon and Millie returned from the bathroom, happily announcing that it was time to go. Gavin laughed, stood, and swung the child onto his hip. Geoff smiled at the two – the smile of a proud father – and laid down two twenties on the table before reaching for Griffon’s hand. Together the Ramsey family (including Gavin) walked out of the café.

Millie babbled in Gavin’s ear about her latest art project and Geoff held Griffon’s hand tighter than he usually did. While Gavin helped Millie into the car – she insisted she could buckle her out seatbelt, which she did perfectly – Geoff kissed Griffon hard on the lips, one hand pressed to a spot above her chest.

Gavin watched in wonder as she kissed him back, gently, and stroked his beard. She squeezed the hand on her chest. “I love you,” she whispered when she pulled away. Gavin looked away but could still hear their words. “But I have to get Millie back to school. Dentists appointments don’t last that long, you know?”

Geoff laughed – both Gavin and Griffon knew that it was forced – before he opened the car door for his wife, letting her get in before closing it. He leaned over as Griffon started the car and rolled down the back window, letting Geoff lean in a say goodbye to his daughter, giving her a playful tickle and a kiss on the crown of her head.

Geoff backed away and waited until Griffon was merging into traffic before he started back towards their parked truck, several cars down.

“I shot the angel in the chest,” Geoff admitted lowly. Gavin startled, taking a moment to process that they were going back to Geoff’s story. Gavin stayed silent as he climbed into the truck – taking a moment to look crazy as he adjusted his invisible wings – and tried not to smile at the mental image of Geoff shooting one of his sisters in the chest. “So, anyway, she tells me that that was rude of me to do and keeps fucking walking. And Griffon is pretty much passed out cold at this point so it’s just me. And my bullet didn’t work – a knife definitely won’t– so I basically huddle over my wife hoping that she won’t have to suffer any more than she already did.”

While he spoke, Geoff climbed into the truck, started her up, and headed back towards work. Gavin remained silent – probably the longest he’d ever gone since coming to Earth – and listened intently.

“The angel finally tells me that she’s the answer to my prayers – and I cannot remember her name to save my soul – but in one swift movement, she shoves me off, rips the knife from Griffon’s chest, smites the demon and heals her all up before I can even say ‘what the fuck?’. So Griffon’s all healed up and she’s sitting up, coughing like a motherfucker, and obviously I’m a mess by this point and time and it’s happy reunion time, yeah, yeah, whatever.

“And before the angel disappears, she tells me – all fierce and angelic like – ‘God has answered what you have asked and, some day, He will be expecting you to do the same for Him.’. And then she starts to giggle and she made this terrible pun before she apologized and told me that this was her first assignment and that she was nervous. Ha! Imagine that. An angel, nervous.”

“Happens more than you think,” Gavin mumbled his reply, thinking hard. This story sounded vaguely familiar and he wasn’t sure how or even why.

“So, the very next day, we call up Burnie and tell him that we’re out. We’re done hunting, cold turkey. We promised that we would take care of things when they came up in our backyard, but no more travelling. No more demons or vampires or werewolves. None of that shit. And he was pissed for about an hour before he called me to tell me about how lovely Texas is in the fall. Turns out that we weren’t the first call that day. Joel called in the early hours, backing out when he found JJ – eighteen forever and begging to die in a gutter – and apparently had a moment of humanity, wondering who was the mindless killers, them or us. Gus called him ten hours after that, saying Ester was tired and his marriage was more important than hunting. Then Griff and I called. So Burnie looked at it like this, he could leave us or join us. And since we were all raised together in this fucked up life, he said ‘why the fuck not?’ and we moved to Texas. Midwest in the winter sucks anyway.”

Geoff sighed as he pulled into his parking space. “And that’s why I owed your father a favor. He gave me my wife and, eventually, my daughter. He took care of my family and that’s why I’ve tried so hard to make you feel welcomed, lad. It was just an added bonus that you’re fucking amazing and, as long as you’re here, you’ll be part of the family.”

“Thank you,” Gavin said hoarsely. There was a lump in his throat and he felt his eyes starting to burn so he opened the door and dropped out of the truck, quickly wiping his eyes. Geoff did the same, from the slamming of the door. He composed himself before he said, “Wait, Geoff. You said the angel made a pun.”

“Yeah?”

“Did it make you roll your eyes and wanna say ‘goddamnit’?” Gavin asked excitedly, pushing all of his emotions down so Michael wouldn’t worry about him when he reentered the office with red, puffy eyes.

“Actually,” Geoff answered, looking up, as if searching the memory. “It did.”

“I know that angel!” Gavin announced, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Barbara!”

“That was her name!” Geoff replied, snapping his fingers and pointing at Gavin. “You know her?”

“Yes!” Gavin cried, clapping his hands together, once. “She was one of the few that was nice to me. She, I and a fledgling are all very close.” Geoff buzzed the door and it clicked seconds later. He held it open for Gavin while the angel scurried through. “In Heaven, she and Caleb were my only family.”

“Yeah well,” Geoff said, pausing when Ray rushed out of the office, holding the Achievement Hunter microphone in one hand and waving with the other. Michael followed, holding a camera.

“Gavin, yes! The other lad is finally here everyone!” Ray announced into the mic. Michael laughed as he shoved the camera into Gavin’s hand.

“Gav, it’s Team Lads Action News! Let’s go let’s go let’s go!” he shouted, smiling as Gavin took the camera.

“Not anymore,” Geoff said, clapping Gavin on the shoulder before dipping out of view of the camera and entering through the open door. Gavin smiled after the man who waved him away. He turned and followed his friends to the left.

Ray rushed off towards the kitchen, barrel rolling over the table. Michael quickly followed, letting Gavin catch it all on camera. Michael landed hard and his laugh was bright and excited, staring right up at Gavin as he pointed the camera down. They started to giggle at one another while Ray called them up the stairs. The rushed up to follow him, shouting at people and knocking over their things as they passed desks.

“Who’s that?” Chris asked, as the three of them rushed past, down the hall, turning to tell Gavin to hurry up. Gavin panned the camera towards the speakers, catching them perfectly in frame.

“Just the Lads,” Brandon replied, still staring at his computer.

Gavin laughed as Michael turned back around to harass the two and he felt like warm water, fluid and satisfied, as his heart filled with happiness.

He finally had a home.

\--

“Gavin,” Michael slurred. He was on his sixth beer and his fifth shot, and was long gone. Gavin, seated on the floor in front of his TV, xBox controller in hand, ignored his drunk friend. “Why can’t you get drunk?”

Gavin glanced down at the ten empty beer bottles and the drained fifth of Jack Daniels scattered around him, feeling completely sober, and shrugged. “Angel.”

“No fair,” Michael cried, a whine in his voice. “I wanted to see you drunk.”

Gavin finally turned back to Michael, heavy lidded and smiling, and rolled his eyes. No wonder Ray never went to the bar with the others; being sober with a drunk person is no fun at all. Michael turned up the volume on his iPhone, Pandora playing different songs for the last hour.

_“I thought of angels, choking on their halos,”_ a tinny voice announced, starling Gavin into pausing his game and swinging around.

“Shut up, Fall Out Boy,” Michael complained but made no move to change the song. Gavin didn’t know who these Fall Out Boy people were but they frightened him, if they’ve thought of angels choking on halos.

_“Get them drunk on rosewater,”_ the singer sang. Michael changed the song before closing the app altogether.

“That’s it!” he cried. “Thank you, Fall Out Boy!”

“What?” Gavin asked, confused, as Michael scrolled on his phone before tapping something and holding it to his ear. Moments later, “Ray! Dude! What’s up?”

Gavin focused and could hear Ray’s sleepy reply. “I’m sleeping, Michael.”

“That’s cool. I have a favor,” Michael said, uncaring about Ray’s conscious state. “Can you get us some rosewater?”

“What?” Ray deadpanned, making Gavin giggle. “Michael, it’s two in the fucking morning! Where am I gonna get rosewater? In fact, why am I the one you call for rosewater?”

“Because you’re the rose guy!” Michael replied, as if it made perfect sense. In his drunk mind, it probably did. “Why _wouldn’t_ you have rosewater?”

“Because people don’t general keep a cabinet filled with obscure food items in their house.”

Gavin laughed out loud to that; Ray was so sassy when he’s half-asleep.

“Ray, stop being funny. My angel’s laughing at you. I’m the only one who can make my angel laugh,” Michael announced possessively. Gavin made a face before glancing around the room, embarrassed at Michael’s words. “Now, you gonna get us rosewater?”

Ray sighed, deeply annoyed, before muttering, “Sure.”

“Thanks, buddy!” Michael cried, no doubt making Ray pull the phone away from his ear. “I’ll unlock the door for you!”

“Don’t do shit. Just shut the fuck up for two seconds.”

Suddenly, a label-less glass bottle of water appeared on the coffee table in front of them. “Whoa,” Michael breathed. “I totally forgot. You’re the _magical_ rose guy.”

“Yes I am, Michael. Now go away.”

Ray hung up on Michael but the human didn’t care. He tossed his phone next to him on the couch and sunk to the floor gracelessly. “Gavin. Gavin c’mere.”

Gavin rolled his eyes as he sat his controller down and crawled towards Michael. “What? Are you really gonna make me drink this stuff?”

“Do you wanna be drunk?”

“I don’t want to be bored anymore, yes,” Gavin quipped, rolling his eyes again. Michael was a surprisingly boring drunk, just lounging on the couch, blaring Pandora and telling Gavin how terrible he was at video games.

“Then drink it, bitch,” Michael replied, shoving the rosewater towards Gavin. The angel eyed it for a moment, his wings coming in close to his back in apprehension, before he twisted off the cap and drained the bottle in a few quick gulps. “Yeeeeah!” Michael crowed, when Gavin lowered the bottle. “That’s what I’m talking about, boi.”

It tasted terrible, as if Gavin had chewed on rose petals and swallowed. He coughed as he sat the bottle back on the table and stared at Michael. He didn’t feel any different; expected since Michael took advice from people who wanted angels dead. Dumb Fall Out Boy.

“I don’t feel anything,” Gavin deadpanned. Michael shrugged.

“Stand up.”

Gavin sighed as he did what he was told. Or rather, he tried to do what he was told. When he stood, the world went topsy-turvy and he felt strangely light headed. He giggled as he spread his wings, trying to balance himself out.

“You’re a genius,” Gavin complimented over Michael’s own laughs.

“You’re so cute when you’re drunk,” Michael said, standing himself. He reaching forward and grabbed Gavin’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “You wanna dance?”

“Dancing sounds fantastic,” Gavin agreed. He felt light and bubbly, the rosewater sitting in his stomach making his limbs go warm. Michael let go for one quick moment, long enough to grab his iPhone, hook it up to the stereo Gavin purchased several months ago, and start playing one of his favorite stations on Pandora. Michael returned once he sat the device on top of the stereo, sliding across the floor to the beat of the song, one that Gavin didn’t recognize.

Michael started to do some weird, silly body movements that set Gavin into a fit of laughter. “Wait, wait.” He patted his pockets and emerged with his own iPhone. “The fans will love this.”

“You gonna record me?”

“Yep.” Gavin opened his camera, slid it to record, and tapped the center button. “So what’s happening, Michael?”

“I finally got you drunk!” Michael announced, tossing his hands into the air. “And now we’re going to dance!”

“I don’t know how to dance though,” Gavin replied, holding the camera as steady as he could. Michael paused his movements and looked Gavin dead in the eye, sparking with something Gavin had never seen before.

“I’ll teach you.”

Gavin held the camera all through the dancing lesson, which was more Michael just shouting ‘move your hips!’ and ‘raise your arms!’ instead of real instructions. They danced for what seemed like forever. Here and there, Michael would do something ridiculous that sent Gavin into fits all over again. Laughs and utter joy filled the air and Gavin felt something other than the liquor burn in his stomach, but the sensation took a backseat when his iPhone told him 20% battery left. He stopped the recording and tossed the phone away from him, aiming for the couch but catching the floor.

“Oops.”

“Idiot.”

Gavin pouted at Michael. The human rolled his eyes as he took another drink from the beer he fetched from the fridge, claiming that dancing made him thirsty. The electro-dance music faded and in its place, a slow ballad started.

“Michael, how do you dance to this?” Gavin asked, hearing the slow music but not the words.

“I’ll show you,” Michael replied, coming in close to Gavin. His brown eyes seemed clearer than they did before, as if he was sobering up. Gavin, still lightheaded, was still decidedly drunk. Until Michael sat the beer bottle on the table and curled one arm around Gavin’s back, placing his hand at the small of his back. That sobered him up real quickly. “Raise your wings,” Michael whispered, his breath smelling like Coors and Marlboros.

Gavin did as he was told, raising his wings slightly, letting them hover in the air. Michael gently took Gavin’s other hand and cupped it in his, holding it up, in the traditional waltz stance, Gavin eventually recognized. Then, slowly, Michael began to lead them in a small circle. He pulled Gavin closer to him until their chests were pressed together. He was holding the angel so gently, it was as if he was being cradled.

“We’re waltzing,” Gavin murmured, unsure if Michael would be able to he hear him over the sound of his heartbeat.

“Sorta,” Michael agreed, dropping their hands lower, placing them on his chest, somehow bringing the two even closer. “I don’t know why this song is on this station.”

“Female singer,” Gavin answered, letting his lids slip close, enjoying the closeness. Michael hummed in agreement before he moved his head to the side, placing their cheeks near one another. Gavin could feel the heat coming from Michael’s face; he was unsure if it was because of the drink or the dance.

_“Time stands still,”_ Michael began to sing, softly, right over Gavin’s shoulder, letting the words flow in. The angel knew that Michael enjoyed to sing – mostly over dramatically – but this quiet song was private and only for two of them, almost like words Michael was too shy to say himself. He squeezed Gavin’s hand as he continued on in the verse. _“Beauty in all he is. I will be brave. I will not let anything take away. What’s standing in front of me. Every breath. Every hour has come to this.”_

“Michael,” Gavin whispered, as they continued to sway but he ignored his name. The chorus was simple and easy to pick up so on the next one, Gavin sang the words back, feeling as if they were written just for him to tell Michael.

_“I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling, don’t be afraid I have loved you.”_ Gavin sang on, even though Michael, wide-eyed, had stopped their dancing, leaving them simply holding on another in his living room. _“For a thousand years. I’ll love you for a thousand more.”_

One moment, he was singing and the next, his lips were pressed against Michael’s. The man dropped their joined hands and withdrew the hand on his back, only to cup Gavin’s face in the palm of his hands. Gavin stood in shock for a moment, letting Michael kiss him, before he joined in. His hands went to Michael’s hips and he pressed back into the kiss. Michael’s lips were surprisingly soft and the human was so gentle, moving slowly, letting Gavin get used to the sensation.

But as all good things tend to do, Gavin had learned, it was over. Dazed, Gavin slowly opened his eyes, locking with Michael’s soft brown ones. Michael smiled that perfect smile of his before he hiccupped, once, lowly.

It was like someone had poured cold water all over him. Feeling completely sober, Gavin stepped back and removed his hands from Michael. The human looked confused, tipping his head to the side. One of his hands slipped from Gavin’s face but Michael just took another step forward so his other hand was still cupping Gavin’s cheek.

“Hey, Gavin,” Michael whispered, trying to bring the angel back towards him. Gavin, still weak from the kiss, let himself be pulled in, until their foreheads were pressed together. This time, the scent of beer on Michael’s breath just left Gavin feeling nauseous.

“Hi, Michael,” Gavin replied though. Michael leaned forward and pressed a quick closed mouth kiss on Gavin’s unresponsive lips.

Michael was drunk. Humans do things drunk that they would never consider doing sober. Gavin felt cheap; Michael had to get both of them plastered before he even tried to make a move, before he even showed the slightest hint in wanting Gavin that way. Add that to all the tales of his sexual escapades, Gavin knew what this was a precursor to. And he didn’t want that, not in this way. He wanted Michael to love him before he fucked him. And Michael didn’t love him.

He was starting to feel like Michael would never love him.

“I’m tired,” Gavin whispered, once they parted again. Michael nodded before he dropped his hand from Gavin’s face. He laced their fingers together, walking across the room to turn off the music.

“Yeah, okay. Let’s go to bed.”

“Michael, I… uh,” Gavin stuttered as Michael tugged the two of them across the apartment, towards Gavin’s bedroom. Michael usually slept on the couch when he stayed the night but it appeared that that wasn’t in his plans for this evening. Gavin’s heart began to race again, this time with fear instead of excitement.

“Don’t worry,” Michael said around a yawn. “I’m tired too.”

“O-Okay,” Gavin replied, cold fear still pumping through his veins. What if Michael tried to make another move tonight? When Gavin says no, is Michael going to be mad? Be mad enough that he stops coming over, stops cuddling, stops kissing, stops being his friend? Would Gavin’s refusal be the one thing that pushed Michael over the edge and their friendship comes to a grinding halt? What if he loses the only thing he had ever wanted because of his hang-up over Michael’s intoxicated state?

“Hey,” Michael said softly, stopping in front of Gavin’s bedroom door. “I can crash on the couch if you want.” He sounded surprisingly sober; Gavin blinked at the sincerity in his tone. “I kinda wanted to cuddle.”

“Oh,” Gavin breathed. “If that’s all, then, yeah.”

Michael smiled at Gavin and led him into the bed room. He quickly took off his shirt and climbed into the bed. Nervous, Gavin stood in the same place that Michael left him and watched at the man readjusted the pillows so he could get comfortable. Once he decided that he was good, Michael glanced up at Gavin.

“Whatcha waiting for?”

That startled Gavin into movement. Quickly shucking his own shirt, Gavin kneeled on the bed before he lowered himself to the sheets. Michael covered the two of them with the blanket before he came close, looping one arm over Gavin’s waist and sliding the other under Gavin’s head.

“Night, Gav,” Michael whispered as he closed his eyes and instantly fell asleep. Slowly, Gavin relaxed and brought his wings over to curl around Michael’s whole body, holding him in the same way he was being held.

“Night, Michael,” he replied, following Michael quickly into sleep.

It seemed like mere minutes before Gavin was being rustled awake. There was a quiet groan next to him and he blinked, glancing over his shoulder to look at the clock. Five to eight glared back and he mimicked the groan; he had to work in less than an hour.

“Mornin’,” a hoarse voice whispered. Gavin glanced back over and caught Michael sitting up and stretching. The man licked his dry lips before he smiled at Gavin. Gavin, with every moment of last night slamming into him, forced a smile back.

“Good morning,” Gavin answered, taking back his wings and idly scratching at his chest, giving his hands something to do. Michael leaned over, almost in slow-mo, and Gavin panicked, noticing Michael’s eyes on his lips. Just before they touched, the angel stood suddenly.

“Gotta get ready for work! I need a shower. I’ll let you know when I’m out!” He announced, trying to sound calm. But his wings betrayed him, flapping uneasily behind his back. With furrowed eyebrows, Michael studied Gavin’s face before looking at his panicking wings.

“O…kay.” Michael leaned back until he was stretched completely out on the bed again. “That sounds fine. I need a shower too.”

“Okay,” Gavin muttered, turning and running from the room. Why am I such a coward? He thought as he entered the bathroom and started the shower. He wasn’t in it for very long, but just long enough that he spent most of it remembering the way Michael’s lips felt pressed to his.

As he turned off the water and dried himself, he realized that he finally knew what cigarettes tasted like.

\--

Michael and Gavin hardly said a word to one another as Gavin zapped them to the office. It was Thursday and that meant that they were doing a Let’s Play in the newest Grand Theft Auto. Gavin enjoyed the game but his enjoyment was dampened by Michael’s cold shoulder.

(Although they were their usual selves during game play, it didn’t change the fact that it was burning a hole in Gavin’s gut.)

“Ryan, what the fuck is on your face?” Jack asked as they were all separated into teams – Lads versus Gents, obviously – on the screen. They were playing a team mission and as soon as the game finished loading, Gavin was in a car and driving. He opened his menu and set a waypoint as Ryan replied.

“It’s a skull mask,” he answered. “I’m fond of it.”

“It’s creepy, man,” Geoff announced.

“Is it just me or does anyone else think that Ryan’s gone crazy?” Michael asked, driving past Gavin, firing a few bullets at his character, each one hitting him.

“Ow,” Gavin whined. “Michael, why?”

“You know why,” Michael replied sharply.

“Nah,” Ryan answered Michael’s question. “I’m not crazy. Swear it.”

“I don’t believe it,” Ray said. “I saw you climbing out a window last week when everyone else was going home. That’s crazy behavior right there.”

“It was a bet,” Ryan replied instantly. Gavin paused, glancing over his shoulder. Ryan replied a little too quickly, as if he was waiting for Ray to bring it up and had a cover story all set. “Lindsay gave me twenty bucks.”

“Bullshit,” Michael announced. “Ahh, they’re here! Get the coke, get the coke, get the coke.”

“On it,” Ray replied, killing Geoff and Jack quickly, making both of the other men groan. “Aw shit, Ryan got me.”

“Yeah I did,” Ryan said, picking up the coke. Gavin turned the corner and saw the man running back towards his car. So Gavin zoomed forward and ran the man over, cackling as he died under his tires. “You’re going to regret that, Gavin.”

Gavin froze, letting a respawned Ray rush forward and grab the coke, and stared straight forward. There was ice in Ryan’s voice, a coldness that was never there, even in Gavin’s dumbest moments playing video games. The threat, although nothing new, curled something in Gavin’s stomach. In that single moment, Gavin felt that Ryan was not Ryan. Slowly, he glanced over his shoulder and looked at Ryan, his heart jumping into his throat at what he thought he saw.

Ryan’s eyes were black.

But then he blinked and they were normal again. Gavin kept staring, his mouth a thin line, and Ryan tipped his head to the side, finally looking at Gavin.

“I was just kidding, Gav,” he said, sighing. “Don’t take everything so seriously.”

“Yeah,” Gavin said softly, turning back to the game, still ignoring the shouting taking place around him. “Okay. Kidding.”

Gavin wasn’t sure if it was his mind playing tricks on him or if the stress between him and Michael was wearing him thin, but he was sure that Ryan’s eyes went black. He was positive… or maybe he wasn’t. Gah, this was so confusing. If he was a demon, Gavin would be able to see the demon under Ryan’s skin. He would be able to see the rotting soul that was the demon, see the warped flesh and the ashy bones that makes up a demon, hiding behind the perfect flesh of its vessel. But when he looked at Ryan all he saw was…Ryan. Normal, crazy Ryan.

Gavin shook his head and muttered to himself, “I’m tired.”

“What was that, Gav?” Michael asked, saccharine sweetness in his voice. “Did you not sleep well last night?”

Gavin frowned, feeling bitter. “Shut the hell up, Michael.”

“Ooooo,” Ray cried. “Shots fired.”

The other men laughed as Gavin went red. Michael was bitter about something – probably last night – and that made Gavin angry because the human had no reason to be bitter. Gavin was the thwarted one. Gavin was the one who was completely undesirable without half a case of beer and a half pint. Gavin was the only one who had the right to be bitter in this situation.

He caught sight of Michael’s character, running down the street, pausing every now and then to shoot at one of the Gents. So Gavin turned his car around, lined up, and floored it.

Michael died under his wheels, shouting insults at the angel. Gavin replied with a careless, “Oops. Didn’t see you there.”

“Guys,” Ray announced, seconds later. “I think the lovebirds are fighting.”

“Nah,” Gavin answered, taking a page from Ryan’s book. “We’re fine.”

“Yeah, perfect,” Michael said through gritted teeth. Geoff coughed and Gavin glanced over his shoulder, checking on the man. Geoff was staring at Gavin, one eyebrow raised. Gavin shook his head, mouthing _‘Later’_. The hunter nodded before shouting out Ray’s sniping position.

Gavin turned around and glanced at Michael out of the corner of his eye. Under the air of anger, something else was bubbling there. Gavin wanted to call it sadness or dejection. Maybe regret.

Gavin snorted to himself. Yeah, regret. Michael regretted ever kissing Gavin.

Well, he wasn’t alone then.

\--

“So did you have a fight?” Geoff asked, as they sat at a table in the kitchen. Gavin slowly shook his head, thinking of the human that was raging in the off-limits office right now. “Then what happened?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Okay,” Geoff said, shrugging, opening his mouth for his sandwich. “But I’m here.”

“Yeah, I know.”

They sat in silence for a moment, Gavin listening to Michael’s anger at whatever video game he chose to do for the rage quit today. The man seemed angrier towards the game than he usually did. Gavin didn’t need to wonder at what, because it was him. Michael was mad at him. Gavin slouched farther into the table and traced his finger idly on the desk. He closed his eyes to pray when Michael’s voice raised to the point where anyone in the vicinity would be able to hear him.

“Why do I suck so fucking much?” Michael screamed. “I can’t win this fucking game! I can’t even get to the next fucking level! I can’t find the fucking bunny and I can’t even kiss my boyfriend good morning! Goddamnit! Fuck this. Fuck this game and fuck this developer. Oh let’s make the simplest sounding game in the entire fucking planet and then make it fucking impossible to win! Haha; go fuck yourself!”

Gavin’s heart was pounding in his chest, the drumming louder than anything he’d ever heard before. Louder than the screams of Pompeii and the fall of Rome. Louder than the crash of The Great Flood and the shouts of The Virgin in birth. His veins were on fire, like a hellhound was breathing on his blood. Geoff’s wide eyes were like lead on his shoulders and Gavin felt the fire flare to his face. And, when the office door finally opened moments later, the quiet footfalls were more like earthquakes in Gavin’s ears.

Michael appeared in the doorway, brows furrowed and red faced from his shouting; he would probably be hoarse the rest of the night. He locked eyes with Gavin, who was utterly speechless, only to look down at the floor and turn down the hallway, knocking on a door quietly before letting himself in.

“Maybe you two should talk,” Geoff whispered after a few long moments. “Figure out what the hell is happening between you two. I mean, no one’s gonna care but you look surprisingly confused at being called the boyfriend… for being the boyfriend.”

“I’m not the boyfriend,” Gavin whispered back, feeling numb. “At least…”

“Time for a conversation, lad,” Geoff announced as he stood up and pulled Gavin to his feet. Distantly, Gavin felt himself being pushed towards the office Michael dipped into. Geoff parked Gavin at the door, gave him one hell of a slap on the back – nearly knocking Gavin into the door with the force – and turned away, walking into their own office.

Gavin looked up and realized that it was Lindsay and JJ’s office. The moon and her vampire were completely inseparable lately, much in the same way he and Michael were. The only difference between the two couples was that one was a real couple while the other was Michael and Gavin. Or…at least Gavin thought that that was the only difference.

Gently, Gavin raised his fist, knocked, and waited. JJ opened the door, a dark look of jealously on his face. It faded once the vampire saw Gavin; it turned into one of sympathy. They held each other’s gazes before JJ nodded over his shoulder and opened the door wider, letting Gavin see the scene behind him.

Michael and Lindsay were each sitting in a chair but they might as well been in each other’s laps. Michael’s head was cradled in the crook of Lindsay’s shoulder and the goddess was carding her hand through his curly hair. Michael had his eyes closed and looked calmer – and happier – than he ever had in Gavin’s presence. Gavin exhaled sharply through his nose, catching the cuddlers’ attention, before he turned on his heel and walked away.

Gavin was a fucking idiot. A right stupid moron to have ever thought any of the preposterous things he had ever thought. He was a smegpot for leaving Heaven and he was just downright fool of an angel to have ever thought that he could succeed in this mission. There were better things here on Earth for Michael than Gavin and it was time for Gavin to admit to himself that this? This was all a mistake.

“The only mistake is you thinking that that little scene meant something more than it did.” Light and darkness filled the empty room Gavin had walked into in his daze. Matt’s old office, by the looks of it; Gavin honestly couldn’t tell. He stopped his pacing and let his wings curl around him, letting them be a security blanket. He didn’t want to talk to her right now but his wings weren’t letting him leave; some part of him believed that it was her exerting her powers over him. And that made him even angrier.

“Leave me be, Luna,” he announced, nearly using his real voice, hoping that the table could be turned on her. Her moonlit chuckle proved him wrong and Gavin sighed, before leaning against the wall and sliding to the floor.

“I will do as I please, Gavino,” Lindsay replied, using the same tone. Her voice faded into something softer. “But you need to stop being so dumb.”

“I’m going home tomorrow,” Gavin announced, making a decision he never even thought of before it was tumbling out of his mouth.

“No you’re not,” Lindsay answered, sitting next to Gavin on the floor. “You’re going to stay here, make up with your boyfriend, and go on a double date with me and my boyfriend tomorrow. I was thinking cosmic bowling.”

“He wants you. He always goes to you after his rages,” Gavin whispered, as if that was all the proof he needed that Michael didn’t want him. Lindsay hummed in her throat before she leaned her head back against the wall.

“Gavin,” she said softly. “How do you feel right now?”

“What?”

“Humor me.”

Gavin thought about it for a moment before answering, “Hurt. Upset. Anxious. Angry.” Gavin swallowed before he whispered, “Sad.”

Lindsay hummed again and raised her arm, wrapping it around Gavin’s shoulders, pulling the angel close, letting his head come to rest on her shoulder. She gently started to card her hand through his hair and, instantly, every negative feeling he had melted away from him. He felt only comfort and happiness, lightness filled his veins and he was no longer angry.

“I’m the moon, Gavin,” she whispered, warmly, like the mother Gavin never had. “I always have been. I’ve soothed the weeping children of Egypt and the dying soldiers of Rome. I’ve cradled the angry in the palm of my hand and kept their rage at bay, or, in Michael’s case, wiped it clean from his veins. I calmed him down for months before you got here and there’s no reason for you to be jealous. Do you know why?”

“Why?” Gavin asked, completely relaxed. Lindsay scratched at his scalp and the angel nearly purred in contentment.

“Because, afterwards, he goes and finds you.” She smiled into Gavin’s hair and placed a small kiss on his head. “And now it’s your turn.”

Reluctantly, Gavin stood up, letting Lindsay’s hands fall away from him. He looked down at her and she smiled brightly. He didn’t know what to say to her – how to begin to thank her – so he just nodded at her and walked towards the door, letting it slip shut behind him.

He found Michael in their office, sitting at his computer, editing the rage quit he finished just half an hour ago. Gavin was nervous – his hands and wings were trembling just slightly – but he powered through it. Because if Michael was serious that they were dating (and no one had the gall to inform Gavin of that), they needed to get on the same page.

“Hey, Michael?” he called, hoping the man would hear him over his own screams. He glanced away from the computer and raised an eyebrow at Gavin. The angel pointed over his shoulder with his thumb. “Can we talk?”

“Yeah, sure,” he answered, taking off the headphones and laying them on the desk. “Why not?” Gavin turned away and held the door open for the human, who followed him effortlessly. Gavin glanced around, looking for a place to talk, but Michael made the decision for the both of them by turning towards the door and stepping outside.

“That works,” Gavin muttered, rushing after the human. He wasn’t sure where he was going to start; wasn’t sure what questions he should ask. But, as soon as the door clicked shut behind them, words tumbled out of Gavin’s mouth. “Why did you call me your boyfriend?”

“What?” Michael asked, utter confusion crossing his face.

“In the rage quit. You said –”

“I know what I said, Gav,” Michael interrupted, holding up his hand. “I guess I was just mistaken. Just forget about it.”

“No,” Gavin cried, his wings splaying out earnestly. “I don’t want to forget about it!”

Michael looked at Gavin from over the line of his glasses. “What do you want?”

“To understand! When did we start dating? When did I become your boyfriend?” Gavin cried, using his hands to emphasize his point. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Are you fucking kidding me right now?” Michael mumbled, digging into his pocket for his cigarettes. He pulled one out and lit it.

“No!” Gavin cried again. He wanted to stomp his foot, he was so frustrated. Michael exhaled smoke and licked his lips; Gavin watched in deep fascination. They stared at one another for a while before Michael took another drag and began to speak.

“I told you not to be that affection with anyone else,” he said simply, as if it explained everything perfectly. Gavin blinked several times.

“In what world is that a confession!?” Gavin shouted, raising his hands in irritation.

“I’ve slept with guys, never dated one!” Michael responded, just as irritated. He took another angry drag and ashed his tip. “Or an angel! I don’t know what to do! I’m just as new at this as you are, Gavin!”

Gavin paused and crossed his arms over his chest. “Why did you kiss me only after you got drunk?” He felt like a knob asking but he wanted to know the answer. Michael sighed, took another drag and flicked the cigarette away from him.

“I was trying to be considerate; you’ve never been with someone,” Michael replied and shrugged. “And I guess I didn’t want to…I don’t know… scare you? I care about you, Gav.”

Gavin swallowed and glanced up, uncrossed his arms, and tucked his hands into the pocket of his jeans. “You wanna go on a double date with JJ and Lindsay this weekend?”

“What?” Michael asked, obviously confused.

“Go on a date with me,” Gavin answered, rocking back and forth, nervous. “Date me.”

“We’ve been dating for the last month, Gavin,” Michael replied, a red tint flaming his face.

“Well, now that I know, I’d rather do it right,” Gavin snapped. Michael laughed and reached forward, dragging Gavin towards him.

“Sure thing, angel,” Michael whispered as his lips came closer to Gavin’s.

“No pet names,” Gavin hissed right before Michael pressed his lips into Gavin’s. Gavin’s eyes slipped shut and he brought his hands forward to cup Michael’s hips. They fit perfectly in the curve of his palms and Gavin squeezed, just slightly. Michael left one of his hands on Gavin’s forearm while the other cupped his cheek, guiding Gavin in the right direction, so their noses would stop bumping. Gavin let Michael lead and the human gently nipped at his bottom lip, causing Gavin’s mouth to drop open. Expertly, Michael licked into Gavin’s mouth and the angel catalogued the flavor of Marlboros and what was just Michael as he teased at Gavin’s tentative tongue.

Gavin’s wings were spread wide, absorbing sunlight, leaving him hot. Or maybe it was the way Michael was kissing him, deeply with such affection in the movements that Gavin could feel how much the human loved him, although nothing of the sort had been said. Or maybe it was the way Michael slid his hand into Gavin’s hair, gripping the sandy locks between his fingers, almost afraid that Gavin wouldn’t kiss him back; afraid that Gavin would disappear.

Michael pulled back and huffed a quiet laugh. “You need to breathe through your nose, idiot.” Gavin blinked in confusion before he realized that he was panting. “And, goddamn, those wings are gorgeous.”

Michael was looking past Gavin, at his fully extended wings. The angel blushed, embarrassed although he knew that Michael didn’t know what it meant. Didn’t know that the extension was a part of a traditional mating ritual; angels would show off their wings to potential mates and those with the biggest and brightest would get chosen first.

“Are you peacocking for me?” Michael snarked, smirking at Gavin’s reddening face. Gavin quickly pulled his wings back and tried to tuck them away, futilely hiding them from Michael. “Jesus Christ, you are. That’s rich.”

“Shut it, you knob,” Gavin pouted and Michael kissed him again, quick and dirty, a teasing little thing that left Gavin wanting more when he pulled away.

“C’mon, let’s go figure out this stupid double date with the vampire that tried to kill me and his goddess girlfriend,” Michael said as he laced his and Gavin’s hands together and walked back inside. “When did my life become this?”

They buzzed and waited for the door to be unlocked and when it was, Michael held it for Gavin, who felt an awful lot like a girl. But he decided to ignore it because Michael’s hand at the small of his back sent a lightning rod of warmth down his spine. The door closed behind them and Ryan, who was paging through a book, glanced up.

“Oh, did the angel and his human finally pull their heads out of their asses?” he quipped, smirking. Gavin paused and narrowed his eyes; Ryan did not seem like Ryan lately – if the murder spree in their Let’s Play was an indication – and Gavin was trying to find out what. But, no. Still just Ryan under his skin.

“Shut the hell up, Ryan,” Michael snapped but there was no heat in his voice, just utter joy.

“That answers that,” the other human replied, smiling. Gavin shivered; the smile was dark and sinister and didn’t sit well in Gavin’s sternum. “It’s about time. Patience was wearing thin after all.”

“Whose patience?” Gavin asked, fear curling like the serpent in his stomach.

“The fans, of course,” Ryan replied quickly, snapping the book shut. “They’re going to flip. Now, please excuse me, I have money to collect.”

Gavin watched as Ryan turned and started back towards the warehouse. He gasped as he finally saw it; the darkness of a demon hiding just under Ryan’s skin, rotting bones and flesh that made up a its soul, a thick black smoke that signified a demon’s presence.

“Ryan!” Gavin called, hoping that the demon was only in the background and Ryan was still in control but when the man turned back around, his eyes were black only for a moment before he blinked at the demon was gone.

“Yes, Gavin?”

“Uh,” Gavin glanced over to Michael, hoping he didn’t see anything. The human had his head bowed, subtly nuzzling at Gavin’s bony shoulder. “Never mind, nothing.” Gavin forced a grin at the demon and Ryan gave a little salute before he turned and left the room.

“Did you forget what you were going to say?” Michael asked, leading Gavin towards JJ and Lindsay’s office.

“No,” Gavin said slowly, glancing over his shoulder to their office, where Geoff was probably sitting, and recording audio for something with Jack. “I need to talk to Geoff.”

“Let’s make these plans first, idiot,” Michael replied, opening the door and stepping in to the office. Gavin forced another smile and followed his boyfriend into the room.

\--

“Geoff,” Gavin hissed, sliding up close next to the retired hunter. It was near the end of the day and Ray and Jack had already gone home, but Michael insisted on going home with Gavin. So the human sat at his desk, headphones on, editing something. But Gavin didn’t know if there was actual audio going or if Michael had paused to listen to the conversation, something he was well known for doing.

“What, Gav?”

“I need to talk to you about Ryan,” Gavin whispered, glancing over his shoulder. Michael clicked at something as an AIM window opened. The man read the message before he sighed and stood.

“Be right back, Gav,” Michael called over his shoulder as he left the room. Gavin let out a breath of relief before he snapped back towards Geoff.

“Ryan’s a demon!” he announced quickly. Geoff blinked before he started to laugh.

“Yeah, he has gone a little crazy lately, hasn’t he?”

“No, I mean, a real demon! I saw it,” Gavin implored, leaning in closer, catching the scent of cheap whiskey that always seemed to linger on Geoff’s breath.

“Gav,” Geoff began, sighing. He pinched the bridge of his nose. “No demons can get in here. This place is warded beyond belief. And Burnie had a bad knee that acts up around demons.”

“But how much does Burnie hang around Ryan!?” Gavin cried. Geoff sighed again.

“He’s not a demon,” Geoff said firmly. Gavin firmed his own face and raised his shoulders.

“Who’s the human and who’s the angel here?”

“Oh, pulling the angel card, that’s cool.”

“Please, just believe me, Geoff.” Gavin begged, lacing his hands together and putting them in front of his face. “Please.”

“Fine,” Geoff groaned after a long minute of puppy dog eyes. He reached into his desk and pulled out a flask of holy water. “Let’s go prove to you that Ryan’s not a demon.”

“Thank goodness,” Gavin sighed. He stood from his chair quickly when the AIM message box on Michael’s computer caught his eye. The name Ryan Haywood caught his eye and the message _‘Can you come here for a moment?’_ stared back and Gavin felt all the breath in his body leave. His eyes went wide and locked with Geoff’s, who tipped his head in confusion. “We have to go.”

Gavin turned and ran out of the room, top speed. Geoff, inspired by Gavin’s panic, kept pace with the angel. Gavin ran towards the warehouse, jumping and leaping over things in his way, only to slam to a stop at what greeted him.

Nothing.

No Michael. No Ryan. Emptiness filled the whole place and Gavin felt like slapping himself for how stupid he was. He should have asked Michael where he was going, instead of being relieved that he was gone.

“Where are they?” Geoff asked, panting slightly. Gavin, driven by adrenaline, crossed towards Ryan’s desk, hoping for a clue. He found something much worse on Ryan’s – no – the demon’s desktop.

**THANK YOU FOR THE GIFT, ANGEL.**   
**I’LL SEND YOU HIS BODY.**   
**REGARDS,**   
**EDGAR**   
**PS: I WAS ALWAYS FOND OF THAT NAME.**

“Geoff,” Gavin whispered, stepping away from the computer, hand covering his mouth. Tears dripped down his face and he wanted to curse himself for being so weak but he couldn’t bring himself to feel anything other than fear… and despair. “Geoff, look.”

The hunter crossed the distance and read the note, the grip on his flask becoming tighter and tighter until the plastic cracked under his grip. He locked eyes with Gavin, anger burning in them, as Gavin whispered the words he didn’t want to admit, his heart breaking as he uttered them.

“The demon. …The demon has Michael.”

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs are "Just One Yesterday" by Fall Ouy Boy and "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri. Fucking AO3 ate all my links for the third fucking time and I am too mad at it put it back in myself. Fuck that. #ragequit


End file.
